


Baby Heaven's In Your Eyes

by brull1d_laura



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Drugs, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocent Louis, M/M, Private School, Punk Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brull1d_laura/pseuds/brull1d_laura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podrían ser más diferentes aunque lo intentaran. Louis Tomlinson tiene 17 años y estudia en la escuela más prestigiosa de Doncaster. Todos los que asisten a su escuela lo conocen gracias a su increíblemente rica familia, su actitud insolente y su preciosa novia, Eleanor Calder. Si hay una cosa que le molesta completamente, es que haya una escuela pública delante de la suya.</p><p>Harry Styles tiene 19 años y está en su último año de instituto (otra vez). Estudia en la escuela pública de Doncaster. Nunca se presenta a clase; si lo hace, está borracho o colocado; a veces las dos cosas. Su piel está llena de tatuajes y si hay una cosa que odia absolutamente, son los estudiantes de la escuela privada al otro lado de la calle.</p><p> </p><p>O un sixthform!AU en el que Harry es el chico malo con demasiados problemas, Louis es el niño rico  con demasiado dinero y sus escuelas están la una en frente de la otra. Se conocen en una fiesta y eso es lo último (y puede que lo único) que necesitan.</p><p> </p><p>(Esta novela no es mía, originalmente está escrita en inglés por theboyfriendstagram con el mismo título)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El principio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Heaven's in your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897185) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> Hay muchas palabras inglesas que no tienen una traducción exacta en español, así que perdón por adelantado si hay cosas que no están traducidas perfectamente. 
> 
> Como el sistema escolar es diferente en España que en América del Sur intentaré no poner muchos nombres relacionados con eso y los reemplazaré con la edad de los chicos. Básicamente están en el último año de bachillerato/secundaria/preparatoria/etc.
> 
> Esta novela está escrita originalmente en inglés, así que si prefieres leerla de esa forma este es el link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1897185/chapters/4089726 
> 
> Espero que te guste tanto cómo a mi, es una de las mejores novelas que he leído :)
> 
> -Laura

Louis Tomlinson despertó cinco minutos antes de que su alarma sonara ese viernes por la mañana. Pudo haber sido pura coincidencia, o puede que fuera por el hecho de que tenía ese examen de historia del arte que iba a realizar perfectamente. 

No le gustaba presumir (en realidad le encantaba), pero había sido estudiante del año desde que empezó a ir a St. Mark Private School cuando tenía cinco años. Ahora estaba en su último año de escuela, preparado para graduarse e irse a una universidad en Londres para estudiar economía cómo su padre, y luego tomar el negocio familiar. 

Su padre era el Director Ejecutivo de la compañía inversora más grande de Inglaterra y su madre era la mejor abogada de Inglaterra. Se casaron un año antes de que Louis naciera y se mudaron a Doncaster, dejando Londres, dónde la compañía de su padre despegó. Compraron una gran mansión y tuvieron cuatro hijas más. También eran una gran parte de la comunidad Cristiana de su pueblo. Iban a la iglesia todos los domingos, dónde sus padres eran generosos contribuyentes, igual que en su escuela.

Así que podrías decir que todo lo que Louis tenía era gracias a sus padres. Y no le molestaba. Le gustaba ser consentido, le gustaba ser envidiado por sus compañeros de clase y deseado por todas las chicas de su escuela. Evidentemente, sin importar cuantas chicas lo desearan, siempre le sería leal a su novia desde los 12 años, Eleanor Calder. Era la tercera mejor estudiante en su curso, después de su mejor amigo Liam Payne.

Los tres tenían grandes planes para el futuro; graduarse con las mejores notas de su clase, mudarse a Londres y estudiar en Oxford.

El constante pitido de su alarma sacó a Louis de su ensoñación, quién suspiró mientras la apagaba. Rodó fuera de su cama antes de ir directo hacia el espejo para ver si algún tipo de impureza había aparecido en su cara durante la noche.

Si era el estudiante e hijo perfecto, también debía ser perfecto físicamente. Las únicas cosas que no le gustaban de si mismo eran su barriga y sus gruesos y femeninos muslos. Su madre había contratado a un entrenador personal un año antes, cuando las cosas "se descontrolaron respecto a sus hábitos alimenticios". Para ser honestos, no era culpa suya que sus padres (el chef de sus padres para ser más exactos) pusieran cinco tipos de comida en la mesa todos los días. 

Se giró y puso una mano en su barriga, que seguía ahí independientemente. Metió panza, porqué de esa forma su estómago parecía plano. Suspiró y soltó el aire antes de entrar en su vestidor para escoger su camisa para el día. Había recibido un armario de ropa nuevo un mes atrás, justo antes de empezar el colegio.

Básicamente consistía en camisas, chaquetas tipo blazer, camisetas con el escote en v de Tommy Hilfiger, jeans apretados y tirantes. Sus zapatos iban desde TOMS a converse (que casi no se ponía) y sus zapatos formales, parte del uniforme.

Después de lavarse y vestirse, Louis cogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras de mármol. Encontró a su familia en la mesa del comedor; esperándole para rezar antes de comer. Se sentó junto a Lottie y dejó la bolsa a los pies de su silla antes de juntar sus manos.

“¿Tienes planes para esta noche?" le preguntó su madre, mirándole desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

“Eh, no creo, no.” Respondió Louis mientras comía sus huevos revueltos. “¿Por?”

“Tu padre y yo tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir en Londres, así que Elena probablemente pasará la noche aquí.”

Elena era su niñera desde que Louis era un niño pequeño, y aunque ahora se podía cuidar perfectamente, las chicas aún necesitaban supervisión y Louis no tenía el mínimo interés en encargarse de eso.

Cuando terminaron de comer una de las criadas empezó a limpiar mientras ellos salían de la casa para ir al coche que les estaba esperando fuera, preparado para llevarlos al colegio. Las gemelas aún estaban en primaria; Felicite y Lottie ya estaban en la secundaria.

Cuando llegó a la escuela no pudo resistir sacar una sonrisa porqué podía sentir que todo el mundo lo estaba observando. Se ajustó su mochila y siguió andando, dirigiendo una sonrisa a un grupo de chicas que estaban dándose codazos entre ellas.

Novatas, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Localizó a Liam fuera de su clase, hablando con Barbara Palvin y Eleanor. Conocía a Barbara; principalmente por su belleza, pero también por el rumor de que se acostaba con Niall Horan, el irlandés rubio que estudiaba en la escuela de en frente.

Si había una cosa que Louis Tomlinson no podía soportar era el hecho de que hubiera una escuela pública en frente de St. Mark. Desde su punto de vista era un poco inconsiderado, poner a más o menos dos mil personas en un edifico de mierda justo delante de la mejor escuela de Doncaster.

Para empeorar las cosas, su asiento estaba justo al frente de la clase, al lado de la ventana así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver el viejo edificio. Pasaba por delante cada día para llegar al sitio dónde su chófer privado tenía que recogerlo y podía decir que le daba bastante asco.

Esos chicos no tenían ningún tipo de modales; estaban escupiendo en el suelo, fumando en público, riendo muy alto y diciendo groserías todo el rato. Ni siquiera llevaban uniforme y algunos tenían tatuajes, lo cual Louis consideraba un desperdicio completo de sus cuerpos.

Y además, el hecho de que Barbara lo hubiera (puede que regularmente) hecho con alguien sorprendía mucho a Louis, porque sus padres le habían enseñado que era mejor esperar hasta el matrimonio. Eleanor y él habían recibido anillos de compromiso un año antes, y él no tenía ningún problema con sólo besarse y abrazarse. 

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Louis cuando llegó hasta ellos. "Hola amor."

Eleanor le devolvió el saludo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

“¿De qué estáis hablando?”

“Mi cumpleaños.”

“¿Cuando es?”

“Hoy.”

"Oh. Entonces feliz cumpleaños." Dijo, sin darle importancia al hecho de que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de la mejor amiga de su novia.

"Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa esta noche y estaba discutiendo los detalles con Liam y El." Le dijo Barbara. "Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad así que hemos pensado que podríamos pedirle a la hermana de Liam que nos compre champán." 

“Taste of Diamonds espero.” Dijo Eleanor y Barbara asintió, cómo si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

“Pero sólo podemos coger dos botellas.”

“Debería ser suficiente. ¿Cuánta gente vendrá?” Preguntó Louis.

“50 personas más o menos.”

El timbre sonó en ese momento, anunciando que su examen de historia del arte estaba a punto de empezar, pero la chica consiguió informarles de que la fiesta iba a empezar a las siete y puede que durara hasta después de medianoche. El código de vestimenta era algo entre casual y formal, y Louis ya sabía lo que se iba a poner; los jeans rojos, su blusa blanca y sus TOMS azules.

Acabó el examen en treinta minutos, y después se aburría tanto que giró su cabeza para observar el colegio de la otra parte de la calle. A veces se preguntaba (raramente, sólo cuando estaba increíblemente aburrido) cómo sería ir a una escuela pública. ¿Tenían siquiera calefacción? ¿Tenían piscina y cafetería? ¿Cuántos baños tenían? ¿Estaban limpios al menos? ¿Era verdad que la gente lo hacía en los baños cómo aquella vez en una película que vio con Liam? ¿Cómo eran sus fiestas?

Probablemente bebían la cerveza más barata que encontraban y se colocaban con los cigarrillos más baratos que conseguían quitarles a sus padres.

Louis nunca había estado borracho, o colocado si vamos al caso, porqué nunca había puesto un dedo encima de un cigarrillo, y no estaba planeando hacerlo. Una vez dio una calada a un puro Gurkha de su padre cuando estaban de vacaciones en el Caribe, pero nada más.

Cuando acabo la clase y el profesor había recogido todos los exámenes, Louis sonrió para sí mismo antes de ir hacia la mesa de Eleanor y preguntarle si quería quedarse en su casa esa noche después de la fiesta de Barbara. Ella aceptó, obviamente.

Louis se arregló el cuello de la camisa una última vez antes de darse la vuelta para observar su trasero masivo en el espejo. Era oficial, su estómago y su trasero eran sus mayores (y únicos) defectos. Y los jeans blancos y apretados que vestía no ayudaban demasiado.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de ponerse unos pantalones de algodón más anchos, llamaron a su puerta y Esmeralda (una de las criadas-la única cuyo nombre conocía Louis) anunció que Eleanor (y su chófer) habían llegado para recogerle.

No podía esperar para cumplir 18 años en tres meses y así conseguir finalmente su carnet de conducir y el Lamorghini que su padre le había prometido. 

Llegaron a casa de Barbara diez minutos después. Era bastante más pequeña que la de Louis pero seguía siendo bonita y parecía cara. Había tres coches aparcados delante del garaje; un Bentley, un Bugatti Veyron y un BMW nuevecito con un lazo rojo en él, lo que significaba que era el regalo de Barbara.

Llamaron al timbre y las puertas se abrieron unos momentos después para que pudieran dirigirse hacia la puerta principal. Barbara abrió y los invitó a entrar, antes de que le entregaran los regalos que habían comprado (Louis un collar de Tiffany's y Eleanor un par de guantes de piel originales de Burberry) y le dieran un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando entraron al salón pudieron ver 50 personas dispersadas por toda la habitación, conversando y sosteniendo vasos llenos de champán.

Louis se lamió los labios y le pidió a Barbara un vaso para cada uno. Treinta minutos después se encontraba en el sofá entre Barbara y Eleanor, hablando de la Sra. Ridge, quién obviamente no sabía cuanta sombra de ojos era demasiada.

Y luego oyeron lo que parecía un portazo, resonando por toda la casa. A Louis le entró pánico por un momento, pero luego vio a Barbara sonriendo y levantándose del sofá. Se escucharon gritos, aclamaciones y algunas palabras en un acento irlandés que hicieron que se estremeciera.

Ahogó un grito cuando divisó cincuenta personas más llenando el salón, y en el momento que vio al chico rubio en una esquina, saludando a Barbara con un beso en la mejilla mientras sujetaba una docena de cervezas, lo supo.

Un montón de estudiantes de escuela pública se habían colado en una fiesta de estudiantes de escuela privada. Estaba a punto de explotar.

-

Harry Styles despertó con una resaca impresionante esa mañana de viernes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y la habitación daba vueltas. Soltó un quejido cuando vio la hora en su móvil, que indicaba que eran las nueve y media. Ya se había perdido sus dos primeras clases, pero eso no le molestaba para nada.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras se sentaba y miraba a su alrededor. Había una chica en su cama, y un tío en el otro lado. Flashbacks incompletos del trío que tuvo la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente.

Tiró a la chica fuera de la cama para poder levantarse y vestirse. No estaba de humor para irse a escuela honestamente, pero tenía que asistir a diez clases por semana como mínimo; ese era el ultimátum que el director le había dado cuando empezó el curso.

Asiste a diez clases por semana y no serás expulsado... jodido idiota.

Se había trasladado desde Holmes Chapel a Doncaster dos años atrás, porqué le habían expulsado por segunda vez de su vieja escuela y sus padres decidieron divorciarse. Acabó con su madre, una pastelera en la panadería local que estaba unas cuantas manzanas de la pequeña casa donde vivían y su hermana se había marchado a la universidad para estudiar medicina y probablemente planeaba no volver jamás. Era mucho peor que su casa en Holmes Chapel, principalmente porque tenía una habitación minúscula con una cama doble i un escritorio que nunca usaba.

Harry odiaba la escuela con todo su ser, la consideraba absolutamente inútil. Había suspendido el año pasado, así que tuvo que repetir curso otra vez, lo que le hacia el más mayor de la escuela. No planeaba ir a la universidad de todas formas; no tenían suficiente dinero para ello, parcialmente porqué Harry lo gastaba todo en sus tatuajes y drogas. Los últimos gastos que había hecho eran un piercing en el labio y en la ceja. También tenía uno en la lengua que ocasionalmente se quitaba.

Después de despertar a los otros dos y echarlos de su casa, se pudo meter en la ducha y luego vestirse. Se puso su conjunto de ropa habitual; una camiseta de alguna banda, jeans negros y apretados, un par de pulseras negras para ocultar sus cicatrices (no lo hacía a menudo, sólo cuando necesitaba tomar el control de su mierda de vida) y el único par de Vans negras que tenía. También era dueño de algunas Converse Chuck pero su madre las había lavado y no podía ponérselas aún.

Su madre le había dejado una nota en la nevera, diciéndole que había cogido un turno de noche extra en la panadería. Le había dejado veinte pounds para el día, y Harry se preguntó si sabía que iba a gastárselo todo en hierba o si simplemente ya no le importaba.

Dejó la casa con una banana en la mano y su mochila colgada en su hombro derecho. Vivía a una estación de bus de la escuela, así que lo tomaba todos los días.  
Ojeó el edificio inmenso que había al otro lado de la calle cuando bajo del bus. No le gustaban muchas cosas o mucha gente; sólo sus amigos y su madre (ocasionalmente). Pero si había una cosa que odiaba absolutamente, eran los estudiantes esnob que iban a la escuela privada en frente de la suya. Los veía casi cada día (los días que se molestaba en ir a clase), llegando y marchándose en sus coches que costaban más que la vida entera de Harry, dirigiéndoles miradas de asco en su dirección cuando salían. Se creían mejores que todo el mundo, pero si lo pensabas, sin el dinero de sus padres no serían nada.

Llegó a su escuela cuando sonó el timbre, así que decidió encontrarse con Zayn y Niall en su sitio habitual detrás del edificio, dónde los fumadores solían pasar el rato.  
La escuela tenía una política de tolerancia cero para fumar, beber, o algo relacionado con drogas-Harry tenía una política tolerancia cero para reglas estúpidas de colegio. Ya había un poco de gente cuando llegó, pero encontró a Zayn y Niall en una esquina, sacando sus cigarrillos.

Niall y Zayn venían de familias normales (tenían dos padres, hermanos y una buena situación económica en sus casas). Harry se identificaba más con Zayn que con Niall, principalmente porqué los dos tenían tatuajes y se colocaban diariamente. Niall era más del tipo "emborracharse diariamente", pero no le molestaba fumar un porro con ellos alguna vez.

"¿Realmente te has lavado el pelo?" Le preguntó Harry a Niall cuando pudieron oírle.

Ellos levantaron la mirada hacia él. Niall puso los ojos en blanco y Zayn estaba demasiado ocupado encendiéndose su cigarrillo.

“¿Cuál es la ocasión?”

“Hoy es el cumpleaños de Barbara.” Dijo Niall mientras Harry sacaba el paquete de tabaco de su sudadera.

Barbara Palvin era probablemente la única persona que le gustaba a Harry e iba a la escuela del otro lado de la calle. Era simpática, sabía cómo pasar un buen rato y no hacía falta mencionar que tenía un cuerpo asombroso.

Niall y ella se habían conocido el año anterior durante el verano en algún club elegante en el que se coló. Follaron y continuaron haciéndolo hasta que Niall le pidió salir. Ahora allí estaban, dos semanas previas a su primer aniversario.

“¿Y te ha invitado?” Preguntó Zayn de manera insinuante, pasándole el encendedor a Harry.  
Niall asintió, expulsando humo.

“Ha organizado una fiesta.”

“¿Una fiesta? ¿Con sus amigos ricos y pijos?” Preguntó Harry soltando una carcajada.

Niall asintió de nuevo. “No sé si quiero ir, la verdad.”

“¡Pero te has lavado el pelo!” Protestó Zayn, burlándose de él.

“Vete a la mierda.”

Harry le devolvió el mechero a Zayn y le guiño un ojo mientras lo hacía.

“Tengo una idea.” Dijo Zayn después de unos segundos de silencio. “Colémonos en la fiesta.”

“¿Quieres colarte en una fiesta de estudiantes de escuela privada?” Rio Harry. “Probablemente llamarán a la policía cuando vean nuestros tatuajes tío. ¿Y no se enfadará Barbara por colarnos en su fiesta remilgada dónde todo lo que hacen es beber champán y reírse de la gente con menos dinero que ellos?”

“Cómo si te importara.” Dijo Niall. “Y no creo que se enfade. No tiene ningún problema cuando viene a nuestras fiestas así que.”

“¿Te apuntas?” Preguntó Zayn, girando su cabeza en la dirección de Harry, quién se encogió de hombros.

“No tengo nada mejor que hacer.”

“¿Llevarás a alguien más a la fiesta?”

“Sólo un par de colegas.”

Lo que significaba que unas cien personas acabarían yendo también, ya que Niall era un chico extremadamente social con muchos contactos.

“¿Qué hay del alcohol?” Preguntó Harry.

“Probablemente solo tendrán champán cómo has dicho, así que me pasaré por Tesco’s y cogeré algunas cervezas y Vodka.” Sugirió Niall, dando una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

“Puedo traer Tequila y hierba.” Dijo Zayn.

“¿No traerás coca?” Preguntó Harry, un poco decepcionado.

“Hoy no.”

Harry hizo una mueca y los ojos de Zayn se desviaron hacia sus labios un momento, antes de que sonara el timbre.

“Hasta luego chicos, si no llegó a tiempo a trigonometría la Sra. Healey me cortará la cabeza.” Dijo Niall y les dio una palmada en la espalda antes de desaparecer con casi todos los que estaban fumando.

Harry se giro hacia Zayn, quién estaba terminando su cigarrillo.

“¿Qué tienes ahora?” Le preguntó Harry antes de que diera las últimas dos caladas.

“Gimnasia.”

“Lo odias.”

“¿Y?”

Harry tiró el cigarrillo por encima de la valla. 

“Haz pellas conmigo.”

“¿Por qué?”

"Ya sabes porque." Respondió Harry y sonrió de lado; antes de poner a Zayn contra la pared e inclinarse para juntar sus labios.

Harry acabó de rodillas unos minutos después y llegaron 30 minutos tarde a clase, con los labios rojos y el pelo revuelto. 

Más tarde ese día, después de que Niall y Harry compraran el alcohol (cuatro paquetes de cerveza, dos botellas de Vodka y una de Jägermeister) se fueron a casa del irlandés para cambiarse. Harry no se molestó, porque aún olía bien gracias a aquella colonia cara que había robado el mes pasado.

Llegaron a casa de Barbara, y había cómo cincuenta personas reunidas fuera, llevando alcohol, comida y pequeñas bolsas de hierba.

“¡Oh tío esto va a ser una pasada! ¡Fiesta en casa de una niña rica, joder!” Dijo Zayn entusiasmado cuando Niall abrió la puerta del patio trasero con la llave que le había dado Barbara unos meses antes para que pudiese colarse cuando quisiera sin que sus padres se enteraran. 

“Por favor dime que lo que estoy oyendo no es música clásica.” Dijo Harry a Zayn mientras seguían a Niall cruzando el enorme jardín. Naturalmente había una piscina y una barra. 

“Creo que lo es.” Rio Zayn y sacudió su cabeza, justo cuando Niall abría la puerta, que se estampó contra la pared.

Se encontraron a Barbara en la entrada del salón, y en el momento en que Harry observó la escena delante de sus ojos, soltó una risa sofocada.  
Candelabros colgando del techo iluminaban la habitación, dos botellas del champán más caro del mundo (Harry estaba convencido de eso) estaban abiertas en la mesa y la gente estaba literalmente conversando mientras escuchaban música clásica.

Esto tiene que ser una broma, pensó Harry, pero las expresiones en sus caras eran definitivamente más divertidas.

-

Louis no reaccionó al principio. Se había quedado sin palabras, y eso no pasaba a menudo. Realmente había estudiantes de escuela pública en el salón de Barbara, vistiendo jeans rotos y apretados, faldas extremadamente cortas y camisetas obscenas.

Estaba completamente paralizado por la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que fueron puestas encima de la mesa, y el número de vasos rojos alineados al lado. Probablemente no eran siquiera sanitarios.

Dios sabe de dónde las habían robado.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no era el único que estaba en shock, y se sintió bastante aliviado cuando vio que no lo era. Hizo falta menos de un minuto para que la habitación se volviera casi completamente oscura -la única luz siendo la de unas pequeñas lámparas que cambiaban de color cada tres minutos- y para que los chicos de la escuela pública empezaran a bailar y reír con vasos rojos en sus manos.

Louis se sorprendió y enfadó un poco cuando vio algunos de sus compañeros cogiendo vasos rojos de la mesa y uniéndose a la pista de baile improvisada. Eleanor se encogió de hombros cuando vio a Barbara literalmente bebiéndose una botella de cerveza que compartía con Niall mientras se restregaban al ritmo de la música.

“¡Eso es escandaloso!” Murmuró Louis a Eleanor y la siguió a la mesa dónde se sirvió un vaso de algo llamado ‘Bacardi Breezer’.

Oyó una risa detrás de él y se giró inmediatamente, preparado para decirle a quién se estaba riendo de él que se fuera a la mierda.

Louis se quedó helado al ver a un chico bastante más alto (una cabeza más o menos) que él observándole con una expresión entretenida en su cara. Llevaba una camiseta de los Rolling Stones que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos bíceps cubiertos por tatuajes que iban de sus hombros hasta sus dedos. También tenía un piercing en el labio y en la ceja.

“¿Puedo ayudarte?” Le espetó Louis, poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

El chico sacudió su cabeza. “Sólo intentaba coger algo de Vodka pero estás en medio.”

Oh, aparentemente también tenía un piercing en la lengua. Que agradable. Louis se movió a un costado para darle acceso a la mesa al otro chico. Lo observó poner un vaso chupito en la mesa, antes de llenarlo de Vodka y bebérselo en dos segundos.

“¿Quieres probar uno?”

“No gracias. Tengo que encontrar a mi novia.”

Las cejas del tipo se arquearon y sonrió maliciosamente, pero Louis ya estaba girado y andando hacia Eleanor, quién estaba sentada en el sofá de nuevo. Se sentó a su lado y ella le sonrió, dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa llena de teléfonos (que todos juntos definitivamente no costaban más que lo que Louis llevaba puesto) y varios paquetes de tabaco.

Dios sabe dónde los habían robado.

“Louuuuis.” Dijo Eleanor y Louis se dio la vuelta para observarla. Estaba sonriendo y soltaba risitas, probablemente entonada ya que nunca había bebido alcohol así que su tolerancia era mínima.

“¿Qué?”

“Bésame.”

Y así lo hizo, por qué le estaba cogiendo del cuello y tirando de él hacia delante. La chica puso su labio inferior entre sus dientes y succionó; él ni siquiera intentó lamerle los labios para que pudieran liarse propiamente-nunca lo habían hecho. Eleanor siempre llevaba pintalabios carísimos y eso lo arruinaría; así que acordaron sólo besarse repetidamente, a veces mordiendo y chupándose los labios, pero eso era todo.

Hasta dónde él sabía (y sabía bien), nadie excepto Barbara y otros dos chicos en su clase habían perdido la virginidad. Todos los demás esperaban a estar casados, y eso le parecía bien a Louis.

Cuando se separó de Eleanor se sorprendió al verla acercándose a él y depositando un beso en su cuello. Sabía que se suponía que debí gustarle, pero fue cómo si su madre le hubiese besado la mejilla. Y eso le preocupó un poco, pero no demasiado.

Unos minutes después estaba siendo aplastado contra Eleanor, quién acabó pegada contra el reposabrazos y otras diez personas se sentaron en los dos sofás alrededor de la mesa de café mientras el resto siguieron bailando… o besuqueándose en las esquinas. Louis estaba perplejo. Reconoció al chico alto con piercings de antes sentándose entre un tipo con el pelo negro hacia arriba en un tupé y Barbara, la cual estaba al lado de Niall, el cual estaba al lado de Louis.

Supo inmediatamente lo que estaban intentando hacer cuando vio al chico de pelo oscuro sacando una cajita y a otro que no conocía poniendo tres bolsas de hierba en la mesa.

Van a drogarse. Van a drogarse ilegalmente delante de mí.

Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante todo eso, no podía moverse. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar al chico de pelo negro con la chaqueta de piel y los tatuajes mientras liaba porros.

“Zayn tío date prisa.” Dijo Niall y puso una mano en el muslo de Barbara, acariciándolo.

“¿No soy un puto pulpo vale?” Contestó Zayn y Louis frunció el ceño por las palabras. No conocía a nadie que hablase así. Sus padres le habían enseñado a no hacerlo.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa cogieron un porro, excepto Louis y Eleanor quiénes sacudieron la cabeza cuando Niall se los ofreció.

Louis no pudo evitar enfadarse cuando oyó al chico con piercings riéndose, murmurando un “obviamente”. Estaba conforme (y un poco asombrado-aunque nunca lo admitiría) viendo cómo se colocaban lentamente y empezaban a reír; conversando mientras el humo llenaba el aire.

“Harry, tío.” Dijo Zayn antes de girarse hacia el chico con piercings, quién aparentemente se llamaba Harry.

Louis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, porque soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a Zayn cogiéndole el cuello a Harry y acercarlo a sus labios, los dos chicos abriendo sus bocas cuando chocaron.

Eso era… ¡eso era gay! ¿Eran gays?

Cuando se separaron, Harry soltó el humo que previamente había estado en la boca de Zayn. ¿Por qué era Louis el único afectado por el hecho de que dos chicos prácticamente se habían besado?

Se levantó al cabo de un rato porque sintió que el humo estaba empezando a pegarse a su ropa y honestamente eso era lo último que necesitaba. Se centró en Eleanor, que estaba básicamente pegada a su costado, paseando su mano por encima de su muslo y riendo en su oreja. Había dado algunas caladas al porro que Niall le había ofrecido y ahora estaba increíblemente entretenida.

Irritó a Louis un poco, y la chica lo pillo por sorpresa cuando empezó a palmearlo a través de sus pantalones, lo que, de nuevo, debería haberle hecho sentir bien, pero no lo hizo. Pudo sentir un par de personas observándolos y cuando vio a Harry sacudir su cabeza con una expresión divertida, se levantó del sofá, excusándose para ir al lavabo.  
Louis se salpicó la cara con agua fría y después se seco las manos, ajustó su flequillo en el espejo y salió del baño.

Se paró repentinamente cuando vio a dos chicos liándose contra el muro en frente del baño, e inmediatamente reconoció a Zayn y a Harry. Se sintió aturdido ante esa vista, y por alguna razón sus pantalones empezaron a ser demasiado apretados.

Pasó rápidamente por delante de los chicos y volvió al salón para buscar a Liam y puede que a Eleanor. Quería irse a casa, ya no se sentía con ganas de fiesta. Había gente ocupando todo el salón, sudando y restregándose entre ellos, fumando y bebiendo ilegalmente.

Louis agarró el brazo de su novia y ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas, sonriendo perezosamente.

“¿Qué pasa Lou?” Preguntó, pasando su mano por encima del vestido de Channel.

“Es casi medianoche, ¿no deberíamos volver ya? La gente de nuestra escuela está empezando a marcharse.”

Eleanor miró a su alrededor para ver que de hecho todo el mundo menos Barbara se había marchado y el sitio estaba lleno de chicos de la escuela pública.

“Claro, vámonos. ¿Puedes ir a coger nuestros abrigos?” Preguntó la chica y el asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Encontró el guardarropa unos minutos después, era la puerta que estaba al lado de la escalera. Cuando entró dejó escapar un chillido agudo porque esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Simplemente era imposible.

Louis había encontrado a Harry follando a Zayn contra la pared del armario, su cabeza enterrada en el cuerpo del otro chico mientras soltaba gemidos pornográficos. De repente pararon y se quedaron mirando al chico. Louis reaccionó inmediatamente; fue hasta los percheros, cogió los abrigos y literalmente salió corriendo de la habitación, traumatizado de por vida.

Decidió no contarle a Eleanor lo que había pasado, y mientras los llevaban a casa se preguntó qué pensarían los demás acerca de dos chicos haciendo algo que supuestamente un hombre debía hacer con su mujer.

Estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis interna esa noche cuando estaban abrazados en la cama de Louis (Louis siempre era el que recibía el abrazo, principalmente porque a Eleanor le gustaba tener el control siempre y era más alta que él), porque no lo consideraba tan asqueroso como sus padres – y todas las personas que conocía – le habían dicho  
que era.

Era en momentos cómo ese que estaba agradecido de estar dándole la espalda a Eleanor, porqué estaba empalmado y aunque le encantaría poder hacer algo para librarse de la tensión, sabía que tocarse era un pecado, así que terminó yéndose a la cama con una erección, algo que nunca le había pasado antes.

No estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no.


	2. El primer encuentro

La mañana después de la fiesta fue la primera vez que Louis despertó con un gran problema en sus pantalones. Se sentía raro, porqué literalmente tenía una tienda en su pijama de algodón.

Louis apartó la sábana de algodón egipcio y se revolvió para escapar de los brazos de Eleanor. Su novia roncaba ligeramente, y Louis lo encontraba un poco molesto. Estaba seguro de que él nunca roncaba, y no estaba seguro de si quería aguantar eso el resto de su vida.  
Caminó hasta el baño, que estaba justo al lado de la cama (ni siquiera pensaría en compartir su baño con alguien más) y se miró en el espejo, quedándose completamente atónito por lo que vio en él.

Su pelo estaba desaliñado y parecía que no se lo hubiese peinado nunca; su blusa de algodón estaba pegada a su barriga y su oh Dios. Su miembro podía verse a través de sus pantalones; empujando el material, necesitando ser liberado desesperadamente. 

Louis suspiró y cerró la puerta con llave, antes de sentarse encima del retrete y cerrar los ojos, pensando en su abuela. Su abuela en el baño desnuda, su abuela en el baño desnuda y sin dentadura. Esos pensamientos no sólo acabaron con su erección, también le dieron náuseas.

Después de cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara volvió a su habitación para encontrar a Eleanor despierta, recostada contra el cabezal con su móvil.  
“Buenos días amor.”Dijo, las palabras saliendo de su boca cómo si las hubiese ensayado mil veces.

“Buenos días.” Contestó ella sonriendo y puso su mejilla hacia afuera para que Louis le diera un beso.

“¿Qué haces?”

La chica le enseño su pantalla, dónde la App de Instagram estaba abierta. Se sentó a su lado y pasaron unos minutos revisando las fotos de la gente y comentándolas.

Eleanor paró en una foto reciente de Barbara. Salían ella, Niall, Zayn y Harry (muy borrachos) con vasos rojos en sus manos y sonrisas perezosas en sus caras.

“Es un poco zorra.” Dijo Eleanor y Louis asintió. No podía estar más de acuerdo. Acostarse con alguien que no gastaba más de diez pounds en una camiseta, ANTES del matrimonio estaba simplemente mal desde su punto de vista. Él creía que la chica tenía principios, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado.

Eleanor se vistió en el baño con algunas cosas que tenía en casa de Louis (tenía una cajón para ropa en su vestidor) antes de que bajaran al comedor para desayunar. Sus padres no estaban, sólo Lottie y Felicite, quiénes ya casi habían terminado de comer, ocupaban la mesa.

Sonrieron a Eleanor y halagaron su pelo, lo que hizo que Louis pusiera los ojos en blanco porque no era tan bonito en realidad. Luego se preguntó cuando había creído que su novia era molesta en algún aspecto. Se suponía que iba a casarse con Eleanor. Sus padres se conocían; estaban planeando en mudarse juntos a una casa al lado de Oxford cuando se graduaran.

Pasaron el resto del día en la habitación de Louis, viendo sus películas y programas favoritos (El diablo viste de Prada, Guerra de novias y Pasarela a la fama). Decidieron ir a cenar a su restaurante favorito; Gordon Ramsay’s. No hacía falta que reservaran, su padre conocía al dueño y siempre podía hacer una excepción para Louis, así que a las ocho en punto los dejaron delante del restaurante con la promesa de venir a recogerlos dos horas más tarde.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decirle su nombre a la recepcionista; los reconoció inmediatamente y asintió con educación, antes de guiarlos hasta la mejor mesa del restaurante, la que tenía vistas al centro de la pequeña ciudad, el cual estaba precioso cuando oscurecía. 

Ordenaron lo habitual; Louis escogió los ravioli de langosta y Eleanor la coliflor con mantequilla. También decidieron tomar el mejor vino blanco del lugar y el soufflé de menta inglesa cómo postre.

Eleanor empezó a hablar sobre el baile de invierno mientras Louis hacía ver que escuchaba. Miraba fuera de la ventana, y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a la noche anterior, más específicamente al momento cuando sorprendió a Harry follando a Zayn contra el muro.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de los fuertes bíceps de Harry su desnuda, sudada espalda y sus gruñidos graves, y la expresión de éxtasis que tenía Zayn mientras el pelo se le pegaba a la frente. No estaba asqueado de por sí; sólo estaba sorprendido (aún) y se sentía abrumado por el hecho de que presenció un pecado tan impuro. 

Su madre le había hablado sobre los hombres que escogían amar a hombres y las mujeres que escogían amar a mujeres. Le enseñaron que la sexualidad era una elección, algún tipo de capricho. Se preguntó si Harry amaba a Zayn o si Zayn amaba a Harry. Porque si era así… ¿eso era todo lo que importaba, no? Aunque la Biblia dijese lo contrario.  
Decidió dejar el asunto porqué su vino estaba servido y la primera comida estaba delante suyo. Sólo se dio cuenta de que habían olvidado rezar antes de empezar cuando ya se había comido la mitad de su plato. 

Cuando terminaron de cenar no se preocuparon de pagar-su padre se encargaría de la cuenta de todos modos, así que salieron fuera dónde se suponía que el coche los iba a recoger para devolverlos a casa de Louis, y luego llevar a Eleanor a la suya.

Mientras esperaban, Louis vio a alguien estirado en el banco de la acera de enfrente, y acabó completamente perplejo cuando reconoció a Harry. Estaba fumando y observaba el cielo oscuro encima de él.

Louis quería saber en que estaba pensando, pero el chico con tatuajes se giró su cabeza y estableció contacto visual con él. Harry se incorporó y Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco borracho porqué tenía una pequeña botella de Vodka Smirnoff medio vacía en su regazo.

Sintió pena por Harry, y un poco de asco por la idea de que había socializado con alguien que estaba tirado en un banco público emborrachándose.

El chico dejó el cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios unos momentos mientras desenroscaba el tapón de la botella. Ese fue el momento en el que el chófer de Eleanor llegó para recogerles, bloqueando su vista de Harry.

Louis miró fuera de la ventana hasta que no pudo ver a Harry, pero le pilló enseñándoles el dedo del medio y gritando algo que no entendió muy bien.  
Durante la mañana siguiente fueron a la iglesia, y Louis no estaba demasiado de humor para eso. Pero fue igual; se vistió con su camisa de tirantes azul marino, sus pantalones negros y unos zapatos a conjunto.

Su familia le esperaba en la mesa, cómo todos los días, y Louis pensó que su vida se estaba volviendo rutinaria; desayuno-escuela-deberes-cena en los días laborales, desayuno-(ir a la iglesia en domingo)-deberes-comida-deberes-cena en los fines de semana.

No estaba seguro de si eso le gustaba, y por primera vez deseó tener un poco de suspense o imprevisibilidad en su vida.

La gente que vive en el momento y no piensa en el futuro es la que termina durmiendo en bancos, se recordó a sí mismo mientras bebía el zumo de naranja.  
Le gustaba su vida.

La misa transcurrió cómo siempre; no muy lenta pero tampoco rápidamente. Cuando se terminó el chico tuvo que esperar a su madre mientras hablaba con la Señora Payne, una de las fundadoras de la iglesia y la madre de Liam.

Louis estaba hablando con Liam sobre la fiesta a la que habían ido el viernes; Liam también había visto a Zayn y a Harry cuando estaban enrollándose en el pasillo pero no parecía tan escandalizado cómo Louis, en realidad no parecía que le molestara lo más mínimo.

Entonces le vio, sentado en el bordillo un poco alejado, fumando. Apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas dobladas, observando a la gente reunida delante de la iglesia.

“¿No es ese Harry?” Preguntó Liam, siguiendo la mirada de Harry.

“Sí… ¡está fumando en frente de la iglesia por el amor de Dios!”

Liam le observó unos segundos más, antes de volver a explicarle a Louis cómo fumando hierba había terminado ahogándose en un tono silencioso.

Louis no le escuchó. Miraba a Harry, sin saber muy bien si era porque el chico le resultaba raro o interesante. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, cuando le había visto en el banco, y decidió que no iba a observar a tal persona.

Salió con Liam y Eleanor para comer algo antes de acabar en la mesa de su habitación, trabajando en sus deberes extra de algebra.

Su vida no era aburrida… era perfecta.

Era todo culpa de Barbara en realidad. Si no hubiese sido por su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños, las ganas de ir a otra fiesta nunca hubieran aparecido en la mente de Louis. Sentía que su cuerpo le pedía ir a algún sitio dónde no todo fuera sobre la escuela o las normas, estaba empezando a caer en una espantosa rutina y necesitaba un descanso.

No os equivoquéis, él no tenía nada en contra de estudiar i centrarse en el trabajo del colegio, en realidad le encantaba. Le gustaba estudiar porqué le hacía inteligente y era para su futuro, pero no se podía quitar esa sonrisa torcida de la cabeza. Esa mirada graciosa que le había dirigido Harry cuando se separó del beso de Eleanor, como si fuera mejor que Louis. No lo era. Probablemente el Rolex de Louis costaba más que su completa existencia, ¿quién se creía que era?

-

“¿Cuándo será la próxima fiesta?” Preguntó Louis cuando estaban en la cafetería a la hora de comer. Compartía la mesa con Liam y Barbara, justo en medio del gran comedor. Le gustaba el hecho de que la gente siempre le observara para ser sinceros. 

“¿Por? ¿Te gustó la del viernes, verdad?” Preguntó Barbara y Louis asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le gustó mucho.

“Bueno, si decidís celebrar vuestro quinto aniversario en tu casa otra vez podemos dar una fiesta e invitar a todos los de nuestro curso esta vez.”

“Eso… suena bien.” Dijo Louis y Eleanor asintió, emocionada.

“Y tenemos que conseguir la cosa esa de la hierba, estuvo genial y nos divertiríamos más.” Liam sugirió, y por primera vez al otro chico no le pareció mal la idea de estar en la misma habitación que una substancia ilegal.

“No conozco a nadie que la venda, y en mi fiesta fueron Niall y los otros quienes la trajeron. Y si tus padres están-“

“No estarán. Me aseguraré personalmente.” Dijo Louis rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

“Nos queda un mes, no nos precipitemos.” Añadió, y siguieron comiendo sus ensaladas mientras hablaban de la próxima clase.

“¡Louis, espera!”

Se giró justo antes de salir del edificio para encontrarse con su chófer.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“No quería decírtelo delante de El y Liam… pero Niall va a dar una fiesta en su casa este viernes y yo voy a ir. ¿Quieres venir tu también?” Sugirió Barbara, pareciendo un poco escéptica. 

“¿Cómo, con chicos de la escuela pública?”

“Sí.” Dijo ella. “Seremos los únicos de la fiesta que no vayan al instituto con ellos.”

“¿Tengo que traer algo?”

“Sólo a ti mismo. Y puede que me pase por tu casa antes de irnos, así me aseguro de que no vas demasiado formal.”

“¿Qué me pongo?” Preguntó Louis.

“¿Lo que sea más cómodo? Unos jeans y una camiseta, por ejemplo.”

“Tengo eso.”

“No te pongas camisa. Ni siquiera te dejarán pasar si vas vestido cómo un niño rico.”

“¿Tú que te pondrás?”

“Aun no lo sé. Ya veremos ¿vale?”

Louis accedió, y se preguntó si se lo diría a sus padres. Si les decía que iba a una fiesta que no era el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, le encerrarían en una jaula y le darían deberes extra para comer.

Tampoco sabía cómo sentirse sobre el hecho de que iba a ir a otra fiesta organizada por gente de la escuela pública. ¿Le matarían? ¿Le violarían? Si todo el mundo era cómo Zayn y Harry, puede que le violaran.

Les dijo a sus padres que iba a ver a Eleanor esa tarde, cuando en realidad estaba planeando ir al centro comercial y comprarse algo para la fiesta. Se sintió un poco insultado cuando tuvo que andar por el parque que estaba justo en frente de su casa y terminó en el centro de la ciudad, a dos manzanas del centro comercial y su escuela.

Louis compró unos skinny jeans rojos (no eran tan cómodos cómo los que llevó en la fiesta de Bárbara) y una camiseta de rallas a juego que era… normal. Lo consiguió en una tienda llamada “Forever 21” y se gastó menos de 20 pounds.

Ya era de noche cuando decidió irse a casa (se había parado en Starbucks para beber un té helado). A Louis le daba un poco de miedo caminar por el parque solo, pero tenía el 999 en llamadas de emergencia.

Podía ver una pareja de ancianos sentados en un banco, hablando con las manos entrelazadas, y Louis pensó si Eleanor y él iban a acabar cómo ellos cuando pasó por delante. Probablemente no. Pero debía hacerlo, porque ella siempre había estado ahí, y hubiera sido muy difícil encontrar a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Y el chico definitivamente no necesitaba a nadie más. Le agradaba su situación con su novia.

Pasó por delante de otro vagabundo que dormía en un banco y arrugó la nariz, apartando la vista de él por qué olía bastante mal.

Louis se paró de repente, por qué vio a alguien sentado en un banco en el lugar por dónde se llegaba a su casa. Era Harry otra vez, sentado en el banco, estirado mientras se apoyaba en el asiento y se fumaba un cigarrillo.

Se mordió el labio y continuó andando, ya que Harry no lo reconocería probablemente. Pero si lo hizo, por qué cuando el chico tatuado levantó la cabeza para ver a quién pertenecían esos pasos, levantó las cejas cómo diciendo esto-va-a-ser-bueno. Enfureció a Louis un poco.

“No deberías pasear solo a estas horas de la noche.” Le dijo Harry cuando pudo oírle, y se detuvo justo delante de él.

Debió haber continuado andando, pero no, tenía que pararse por qué era un idiota.

“Podría decirte lo mismo.” Le devolvió Louis con una mano en la cintura, sintiéndose orgulloso de su respuesta.

“Yo puedo cuidarme solo; tú, en cambio, casi gritas al ver a dos chicos besándose.”

Oh. Así que había oído su no-tan-silencioso grito en la fiesta.

Louis dio algunos pasos hacia atrás por que el humo le llegaba a la cara y para que su chaqueta de Burberry no apestara a tabaco. 

“No arruines esos zapatos tan caros, siéntate.” Dijo Harry y señaló el espacio junto a él.

“Preferiría no hacerlo.” Contestó Louis. “Tu humo es bastante innecesario.”

Harry le ignoró, clavando sus ojos en la bolsa de ropa.

¿Estaba pensando en robarla? Espero que no, porque si lo hace no me podría defender.

“¿Has ido de compras a Forever 21?”

“Sí, ¿y?”

“Claro que irías a comprar ahí.”

“Bueno al menos yo no robo mi ropa. Y me cambio a diario.”

Harry frunció el ceño.

“¿Quién ha dicho que no me cambie diariamente? ¿Huelo mal o algo?”

Louis se inclinó hacia delante para oler a Harry, y sorprendentemente el chico olía bien. Muy bien.

“Así que he acertado en lo de robar.”

“¿Cómo lo has supuesto?” Preguntó Harry, molesto.

“Nunca te podrías permitir un perfume de Dolce.”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Vas a llamar a la policía?”

“No tengo tiempo de hacer algo tan poco importante cómo denunciar a gente cómo tu.”

“¿De verdad? ¿Cosas cómo hacer los deberes y besar a tu novia en la mejilla?”

“No la metas en esto.”

“¿Has tenido alguna vez un orgasmo Louis?”

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en los suyos, y Louis sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose.

“Vas a ir al infierno.” Fue la única cosa que le salió de la boca.

“No creo que me acepten allí.” Contestó, riendo fríamente, antes de cambiar el tema. “¿Qué has comprado?”

¿Por qué te importa? ¿Quieres robarlo?

“No te preocupes, no planeo robarte tu ropa de niñito rico.”

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dio la bolsa.

“Esto es ropa normal, ¿la vas a donar a tu iglesia?”

“No. Es para mañana.”

“¿Qué pasa mañana?”

“Voy… Estoy invitado a una fiesta.”

“¿La fiesta de Niall?” Preguntó Harry.

“Sí.”

“¿Vendrás?”

Debería haber sabido que Harry también iba a ir.

“De hecho sí.”

"¿Vas a traer alguna cosa?"

"¿Debería traer alguna cosa?"

Harry encogió sus hombros. “Alcohol. Tienes dinero para comprarlo."

“No se lo venden a menores."

“¿No tienes dieciocho años?”

“No, tengo diecisiete. Cumpliré los dieciocho la noche antes de Navidad."

Por qué le cuentas eso.

“Oh.”

“¿Tú tienes dieciocho?”

“Diecinueve en realidad.”

“¿Y estás en el instituto?"

"Suspendí economía el año pasado y no fui a la escuela de verano."

Louis se estremeció. Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera repetido un curso, especialmente por suspender economía, que era su fuerte.

“¿Y qué te dijeron tus padres?”

“A mi madre no le importa demasiado.”

Louis quería preguntarle que le había dicho su padre, pero le vino otra cosa a la mente.

“¿Tienes una casa?”

Harry lo miró cómo si tuviese tres cabezas y empezó a reírse.

“Claro que sí, no soy tan pobre. Simplemente no tengo dinero para relojes Rolex y champán que cuesta dos millones de pounds."

“Sin embargo tienes dinero para comprar drogas.”

“Zayn y Niall contribuyen."

“Zayn, tu... ¿novio?"

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza. 

“Dios, no. Follamos a veces.”

Louis sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose, flashbacks de lo que sucedió en el armario de chaquetas volviendo a su mente.

“Oh, lo siento, ¿te he ofendido? ¿Acaso es ilegal hablar de pollas y culos?"

De acuerdo, ahora Harry se estaba mofando de él.

“No es- no es ilegal, sólo... asqueroso."

“No hables antes de intentarlo.”

“No planeo intentarlo jamás."

“Porque te gustan los coños.”

La boca de Harry era obscena. Louis nunca había oído a alguien hablar tan vulgarmente.

“M-me casaré con Eleanor y luego tendremos relaciones."

“¿Lo dices enserio?” Rió Harry y Louis decidió que eso era suficiente.

“Adiós, Harry.”

“Espera, no sé cómo te llamas. ¿Es algo así a lo Richard? ¿O James? William.”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis.” Harry repitió y Louis tragó saliva cuando oyó el nombre deslizándose por su lengua "Muy pijo."

“No me acoses en Facebook.” Le dijo Louis.

“Oh, no tengo ‘Facebook’.”

“¿Porque no puedes permitirte un ordenador?” Rió Louis.

“Por eso, y porque está lleno de niñatos desesperados por los likes de gente con la que ni siquiera hablan en la vida real."

“Eso es mentira.”

Harry se levantó, pisó su cigarrillo contra el suelo, y por un momento Louis pensó que iba a atacarle o darle un puñetazo.

"Cariño, mientras tu estas ahí consiguiendo likes, yo estoy aquí consiguiendo pollas y coños."

Y habiendo dicho eso, se marchó. Louis lo observó andar - los pasos lentos, los hombros estirados y las manos en los bolsillos, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue lo molesto que era, y la pena que sentía por él.

-

Cuando llegó a casa le envió a Barbara una foto de la ropa que se había comprado y ella le contestó con un emojii de pulgares arriba, preguntándole si podía ir a su casa después del colegio. Louis se lo explicó a su madre, diciéndole que iban a quedarse a dormir en casa de Eleanor y que Barbara iría con él porque su chofer tenía la gripe. Su madre aceptó y le recordó que les dejaría dinero por si querían pedir algo para comer.

"Le he dicho que vamos a ir a casa de Eleanor juntos por que tu chófer tiene la gripe." Le dijo Louis el día siguiente mientras andaban de camino a su casa.

"¿La gripe?" Rió ella. "¿No has podido pensar en algo más original?"

Él puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta antes de anunciar a todos los de la casa que habían llegado y no tenían hambre.

Subieron a su habitación y Barbara se dejó caer en la cama sin sacarse el uniforme. Louis habría hecho un comentario al respecto normalmente, pero estaba demasiado nervioso por la fiesta de aquella noche.

Quería escaquearse en el último momento, pero se lo había prometido a su amiga y sabía que si no iba Harry creería que era por él y Louis no iba a darle esa satisfacción.  
El móvil de Barbara sonó en su bolsa y ella se levantó a cogerlo.

"Zayn me ha dicho que no tenemos que llevar alcohol, ya se han hecho cargo ellos."

“¿Tienen suficiente dinero para eso?”

“No tienes ni idea.” Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio y Louis se miraba en el espejo, deshaciéndose la corbata.

“No son pobres, sabes. Simplemente no se gastan el dinero en cosas inútiles cómo nosotros. Se lo gastan en otras cosas.”

“Drogas y alcohol.”

“Exactamente.” Sonrió ella “En mi opinión, creo que eso de gastar dinero lo hacen mejor ellos que nosotros.”

Louis no la contradijo porque no le importaba lo que ella pensara. Sabía que él siempre tenía razón así que no se molestó en empezar una pelea.

“¿Zayn es gay?” Le preguntó a la chica.

“Sí, ¿por? ¿Estás interesado?” Cuestionó ella riendo al ver que Louis se sonrojaba.

“¡NO! ¡Yo nunca pesaría eso! Eso es... no.”

Le gustaba que Barbara fuese relajada y despreocupada; que no le importase lo que la gente hiciese mientras lo hicieran para ser felices. Aunque se acostara con un chico de clase media antes del matrimonio, era simpática. Y a Louis le caía muy bien.

“¿Cuándo empezaste a acostarte con Niall?” Le preguntó mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó al ver que él estaba casi desnudo en frente suyo.  
“Empezamos a salir el verano pasado, pero somos pareja, así que no es nada casual. Hemos estado juntos durante un año."

“Vaya. Yo no eh- yo no tenía ni idea.”

“Le quiero, por si no había quedado claro."

“Parece... buen chico. No lo conozco.”

“Podrás conocerle esta noche. Somos muy parecidos.”

“Bueno, si se parece a ti me va a caer bien seguro.”

Ella le sonrió y volvió a su móvil. Louis casi nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuese Eleanor, Liam o Barbara. Les enviaba mensajes a sus padres a veces, cuando necesitaba algo o vice versa.

Hablando de eso, su teléfono vibró en el escritorio y Barbara lo observó, antes de informarle de que Liam le estaba llamando.

“¿Hola?"

“Hola tío. ¿Qué plan tienes para esta noche?”

“Em..."

¿Podía confiar en Liam? ¿Se lo diría a Eleanor? Ella seguro que informaría a sus padres si se enteraba. Decidió confiar en Liam, porque era su único amigo (chico) muy cercano.

“Vamos a ir a una fiesta."

“¿Quién?”

“Barbara y yo.”

"¿Puedo venir con vosotros?”

“Si quieres. Pero no se lo digas a Eleanor.”

“No iba a hacerlo. Mis padres han salido así que no les molestará. ¿Dónde se hace la fiesta?”

“En la casa de Niall. Eh, el novio de Barbara."

“Oh. ¿Dónde está eso?”

“Te enviaré la dirección. Vístete informal."

“Vale.”

“Nos vemos a las ocho. Adiós.”

“Adiós.”

“¿Te molesta que le haya invitado?” Le preguntó Louis después de haber colgado.

"No, me cae bien. Es un buen chico.”

Le envió a Liam la dirección y tomaron turnos para ducharse y cambiarse.

Louis llevaba la ropa que había comprado el día anterior; los jeans eran especialmente apretados alrededor de su trasero, haciéndolo aún más grande de lo que era. Lo odiaba, pero no tenía una opción mejor.

Barbara llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans. Los dos iban con converse: las de Louis blancas y las de la chica negras.

Treinta minutos antes de que empezara la fiesta aún estaban en frente del espejo gigante del chico, arreglándose el pelo. Si lo pensaba, Louis no tenía la necesidad de impresionar a nadie, ya que Eleanor no iba a ir. Pero sentía que debía lucir un buen aspecto, mejor que el de todos los demás invitados.

También se sentía un poco culpable por no sentirse mal al no haberle dicho nada a Eleanor. Se le pasó rápido.

“¡Vamos a llegar tarde!” Exclamó, mirando su reloj.

“Relájate, a estas cosas siempre se llega unos treinta minutos tarde.”

“¿Pero por qué dicen que es a las ocho si todos llegan a las ocho y media?”

“A eso se le llama llegar tarde con estilo. Deberías saber lo que es.”

Cogieron dos bolsas con ropa limpia en ellas, y Louis asumió que irían a casa de Barbara a dormir después de la fiesta. Pero luego se acordó de que Barbara le había dicho a sus padres que pasaría la noche en casa de Eleanor. Y Eleanor no sabía nada de nada. Tal vez podrían ir a casa de Liam, ya que sus padres habían salido.

“¿Dónde vamos a pasar la noche?” Preguntó a continuación de haber metido trescientas pounds en su cartera ya-llena-hasta-arriba.

“En casa de Niall.” Contestó ella y Louis sintió cómo el pánico invadía su cuerpo.

“¿En serio?”

“Claro, ¿qué sitios nos quedan?”

“¿Estás segura de que habrá sitio suficiente para mí?”

“Casi todo el mundo se va aquedar a dormir ahí, Louis.” Intentó tranquilizarle.

“Pero… no tiene una casa grande.”

“Ya encontrarás algún sitio para caerte muerto.”

“¿Qué haces?” Le preguntó cuando la chica se detuvo delante de la parada del bus.

“Cogeremos el bus. Su casa está a tres paradas de aquí.”

“¿El bus? ¿O sea, el autobús público?”

“Sí.” Rió ella.

“Pero yo no- ¡He olvidado mi desinfectante! Oh Dios mío, no estoy preparado-“

“Vas a estar bien.”

“No me pienso sentar - Dios sabe cuántos gérmenes hay en ese vehículo.”

“He ido en bus tres veces, no es tan terrible cómo crees.”

Ella compró billetes para los dos y se metieron en el primer bus que pasó. Louis se aferró a su mochila durante todo el viaje, asegurándose de que no tocaba nada o a nadie. Se sentía como si fuese a tener un ataque de nervios cuando el autobús se paró repentinamente y chocó contra el hombre sudoroso a su derecha.

“Nunca más.” Juró cuando bajaron del vehículo.

Barbara rió y giró a la izquierda para andar hasta el final de la calle, dónde giro a la derecha. Estaba empezando a hacerse de noche y Louis podía oír música típica de discoteca (igual que en las películas) saliendo de una casa, que asumió era la de Niall.

Era pequeña, bueno, en comparación a la de Louis. Barbara tenía razón, porque vio que la gente aún estaba llegando, todos cargando bebidas.

“Creía que no teníamos que traer nada.”

“No es necesario, pero las traen para tener más.”

“Supongo que nadie beberá champán.” Dijo, señalando las cajas de cerveza y las botellas de tequila.

Se encontraron con Liam en la puerta. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, similar a la de Louis, jeans negros y converse.

“No lo creo.” Rió ella antes de subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta, lo que hizo que la música se oyese más fuerte y que el olor a alcohol se intensificase. \- Harry había llegado a casa de Niall cinco minutos después de las ocho. Era una tradición; él y Zayn llegaban muy pronto, así podían beberse dos chupitos de Vodka cada uno y examinar a la gente que entraba por la puerta, para escoger con quién iban a enrollarse. Si no había nadie atractivo Zayn iba en busca de Harry, o al revés, y se divertían un rato juntos. 

A decir verdad, tenía ganas de ver cómo irían las cosas esa noche, porque Louis estaría en la fiesta y le encantaba verle completamente perdido y sin experiencia. Era una de las cosas que le ponían más, pero cuando el chico abría la boca, su pene volvía a la posición original. Louis era pretencioso y creído, y Harry odiaba eso tremendamente. A pesar de todo le gustaba provocarle, hacer que se sintiera incómodo y ver cómo se retorcía.

Veinte minutos más tarde aún seguía llegando gente, y el chico se apoyó contra la pared del salón, entre Niall y Zayn, con una vista perfecta de la puerta.

Había observado a una chica con una minifalda muy apretada y un crop top aún más ajustado, complementados con unos tacones altos y un par de tetas enormes. Le había guiñado el ojo y él le había enviado una de sus seductoras sonrisas. Ya se encargaría de ella más tarde.

“¿Has visto a alguien de tu agrado?” Se burló Zayn de él, y Harry estuvo a punto de enviarlo a la mierda, pero en vez de eso vio cómo Barbara entraba en la habitación con Louis y su amigo (le había visto en la fiesta de Barbara la semana pasada).

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando comprobó que la novia del chico no estaba con ellos.

Louis y Liam retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos mientras Barbara y Niall se besaban. 

“Hemos traído ropa para mañana, iremos arriba para dejarlo todo en tu habitación ¿vale?”

Niall asintió y Harry se mordió el labio al ver a Louis y a su amigo (que parecía tan inocente cómo Louis) darse la vuelta y seguir a la chica.

Su culo se veía absolutamente increíble en esos jeans rojos, prácticamente estaba suplicando ser agarrado. Harry se imagino cómo sería follar a Louis contra el muro, oyendo esos gemidos agudos saliendo de su preciosa boca.

“¿Has visto a alguien que te guste?” Le preguntó a su compañero, quién también estaba observando el grupo.

“Sí. Voy a hacerle una mamada al tío de los jeans negros.” Respondió Zayn, refiriéndose al amigo de Louis. “¿Y tú?”

Harry vio desaparecer a Louis en el piso de arriba, perdiendo de vista los gruesos muslos que le encantaría morder y esa barriguita en la que le gustaría correrse.

“Ni te lo imaginas.” Respondió, y los dos se tragaron otro chupito.


	3. La fianza

Cuando Louis volvió abajar las escaleras había tanta gente en la casa que empezó a sentir claustrofobia. Había planeado pegarse a Liam toda la noche y puede que incluso bebiera un poco de la mejor bebida (tenía que consultar a Barbara para eso).

Sin embargo, supo que eso no iba a ser posible en el momento que la vio metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a Niall en la esquina del comedor.

A decir verdad, Louis quería enrollarse con alguien también, su novia probablemente. Simplemente quería saber porque a la gente le gustaba tanto, porque todo el mundo decía que era tan divertido.

Se prometió a si mismo preguntarle a Eleanor si quería probarlo la próxima vez que la viese, que probablemente sería el domingo en la iglesia.

El salón estaba lleno de personas a las que ni siquiera conocía, o reconocía en su caso, bailando, bebiendo y besándose. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la música que sonaba, decía algo de gobernar la ciudad esa noche.

“Vamos a por algo de beber.” Le sugirió a Liam, porque lo mejor que se puede hacer en una fiesta cuando no sabes que hacer es ir a por una bebida.

Fueron hasta la cocina, que no estaba tan invadida cómo el comedor, gracias a dios.

Vio a Zayn en la encimera, compartiendo un porro con otro chico que Louis no conocía.

“Eh… ¿dónde puedo coger un poco de agua?” Le preguntó a Zayn, quién le observaba cómo si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

“¿Agua?” Dijo Zayn con una sonrisa burlona, aunque no miraba Louis, sus ojos estaban fijos en Liam. “¿Cómo os llamáis?”

“Yo soy Liam y este es Louis.” Respondió rápidamente Liam, y Louis le dirigió una mirada incrédula, porque su amigo estaba sonrojado y casi nunca hablaba con desconocidos, él era muy tímido.

“Liam.” Repitió Zayn, y Louis tuvo un déja vu de la noche anterior, cuando Harry había dicho su nombre.

“¿Tu también quieres agua, Liam?”

“Em, preferiría una cerveza.” 

“De acuerdo.”

Zayn le dio el porro al otro chico y le hizo marchar antes de sacar dos vasos rojos de una bolsa de plástico.

Llenó una de Stella Artois y la otra con agua, y luego se las dio.

“Ya nos veremos.”Dijo, ojeando a Liam de arriba a abajo, antes de de irse.

“Está intentando ligar contigo.” Le dijo Louis a Liam cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

“¿Qué? No es verdad… ¿Verdad?”

“¿Y qué importa? Es un chico, Liam. Tú eres un chico- espera. ¿Eres… tú no eres gay, no?”

Liam se encogió de hombros y Louis abrió los ojos exageradamente. 

“¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera has besado a alguien!”

“Siempre he preferido al Sr. Green más que a la Sra. Ridge, o que a todas las demás profesoras. Pero no me juzgues Louis, por favor, sólo lo sabe Barbara.”

Louis frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a su amigo saliendo del armario en aquel momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, él siempre había preferido al Sr. Green, el joven profesor de francés, más que a la Sra. Ridge… pero eso no significaba nada ¿no?

¿Acaso estoy teniendo mi crisis gay? ¡Tengo novia por el amor de Dios! Ser gay está mal.

Necesito una bebida de verdad.

Pero Zayn ya no estaba, y no sabía muy bien que cosas debería o no debería mezclar, o cuando mucho era demasiado.

“Así que quieres… ¿enrollarte con Zayn?” Preguntó Louis, que seguía en estado de shock y se sentía raro.

“Bueno… es muy atractivo, pero… me él tiene mucha más experiencia y estoy seguro de que nunca querría estar con alguien como yo.”

Louis no añadió nada; en lugar de eso tomó la iniciativa de encontrar a Zayn y pedirle la bebida más fuerte de la que se pudiera beber mucha cantidad sin entrar en un coma etílico.

Volvieron al salón, pero lo primero que vio el chico fue a Harry besando a una rubia sentada en su regazo. Louis se burló de su ropa; una minifalda apretada que dejaba ver sus bragas, un crop top que ni siquiera contenía sus enormes pechos y unos tacones más altos que él mismo.

Así que a Harry le gustaban los chicos y las chicas…

“Enserio, necesito beber algo fuerte.” Le dijo a Liam, y él miró a su alrededor, señalando a Zayn, quién hablaba con un tipo musculoso lleno de tatuajes y sin pelo al lado de la puerta. Le vieron dándole dinero, antes de recibir unas bolsitas llenas de… ¿azúcar en polvo?

El tipo le dijo algo a Zayn, y le dio la mano antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

El chico sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver al salón, guiñándoles el ojo cuando pasó por delante de ellos. Le sacudió la rodilla a Harry, quién se aparto de la chica y le susurró algo en la oreja. Ella asintió antes de salir de encima suyo y seguirlo al sofá.

Zayn se sentó con Niall, Bárbara, Harry y la chica, quitando del medio a un par de chicos borrachos.

Se vació los bolsillos encima de la mesa; cinco bolsitas con polvo, unos cigarrillos y un mechero. Liam y Louis les observaban, y probablemente parecían unos acosadores raritos, pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer y Louis se preguntó si venir a la fiesta había sido una buena idea.

Harry les vio y les sonrió, señalando el hueco que quedaba a su lado para que se sentaran. Liam fue sin pensárselo dos veces y Louis le siguió con desdén.

“Mierda, no me queda dinero. ¿Alguien tiene un billete?” Preguntó Zayn mientras volvía a inspeccionar sus bolsillos.

“Yo tengo billetes.” Dijo Louis. Todos se giraron para mirarlo. “Arriba. En mi, em, bolsa.”

“¿Puedes traer seis? Tu no vas a esnifar cocaína ¿no?” Le dijo Zayn y a Louis se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

Así que eso no era azúcar. Ostia puta.

“Um… voy a buscarlos.”

Se levantó y antes de que pudiera marcharse, Zayn le pidió que también cogiese su tarjeta de crédito, Dios sabe para qué.

Si lo que quieren es robarme, gritaré, pensó Louis mientras abría su cartera con manos temblorosas y sacaba tres billetes de cien, cuatro de cincuenta y su tarjeta Visa (la que contenía menos dinero).

Cuando volvió al sofá, Liam estaba sentado entre Zayn y la chica rubia, lo que significaba que a Louis le tocaba ponerse al lado de Harry.

Se sentó junto a él y puso el contenido de su cartera en la mesa.

“Joder, nunca había visto tanto dinero en toda mi vida.” Dijo Harry y la chica soltó una carcajada, aunque eso era totalmente innecesario. Además, su risa era del tipo que Louis odiaba; muy alta y falsa, más de cabra que de humano.

Todos excepto Louis cogieron un billete, y después de que quedara claro que quería su dinero de vuelta, Zayn abrió las bolsas y esparció el polvo blanco en la mesa.

Louis no quería tener nada que ver con eso; no le gustaba la idea de que hubiera droga ilegal a menos de un metro suyo. ¿Qué sucedería si la policía decidía ir a inspeccionar la fiesta? Acabarían todos en la cárcel, y aunque él sabía que su padre le sacaría de ahí en menos de un minuto, cuando llegase a casa era hombre muerto.

Así que era mejor que sólo mirara, le gustaba mirar, observar. Liam también tenía un billete en su mano, pero no sabía qué hacer y tuvo que imitar a Zayn. Enrollaron el dinero y esperaron a que la cocaína estuviese distribuida en unas líneas finas, hechas con la ayuda de la tarjeta de Louis. 

Zayn fue el primero en inclinarse, con un dedo presionando su orificio izquierdo y el billete situado delante del derecho. Luego dirigió la cabeza hacia la mesa e inhaló una raya entera de golpe.

Todos siguieron sus movimientos y el ambiente pasó a ser más relajado y perezoso, el aire se llenaba de risas y conversaciones irrelevantes.

Louis vio dilatarse las pupilas de Harry cuando esnifó la primera raya, antes de inclinarse para besar a la chica rubia. No duró demasiado porqué ella se separó para meterse otra raya, y entonces Harry dirigió su atención hacia él.

“¿Así que esta noche no hay novia? ¿Habéis roto o algo?”

Louis le miró irritado.

“No. Ella está… no la han invitado.”

“¿Enserio? Creía que estabais enamorados.” 

“¡Lo estamos!” Contestó enfadado Louis y Harry sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

“Probablemente la querrás más cuando te haga una mamada. ¿O aún esperas al matrimonio para hacer eso?”

Louis se sonrojó y le ignoró.

“¿Quieres probar de meterte una raya?” Harry cambió de tema, sus ojos verdes mirando los de Louis con intensidad.

“No, gracias.”

“Vamos, sólo una. Te encantará, estoy seguro.”

Louis buscó a Liam con la mirada, y vio que estaba esnifando una raya mientras Zayn le observaba con ojos lujuriosos. Asintió, y Harry sonrió de esa forma tan seductiva, pasándole su billete enrollado y haciendo una raya con la cocaína que quedaba.

“De acuerdo, agáchate y haz lo mismo que yo, pero más rápido.”

Louis iba a hacer eso, pero se quedó helado, notando la mano de Harry agarrándole el cuello. Mantuvieron el contacto visual mientras le guiaba hacia abajo y el chico esnifaba la raya entera. 

Sintió cómo su cuerpo experimentaba un estado de euforia impresionante, y se recostó en el sofá porque de repente le apetecía mirar a la gente que había en la habitación

Todos estaban reaccionando a la droga de forma diferente; Barbara y Niall se reían de algo que definitivamente no tenía ni la mitad de gracia de la que ellos creían, la chica rubia se deprimió y se quejaba de su vida- y. Vale. Zayn y Liam se estaban besando.

En plan, enrollándose. Lengua y todo eso. Louis les observaba asombrado, sin creerse lo que veía. No podía estar pasando.

Louis se sintió extraño… celoso más bien dicho. ¿Por qué estaba celoso? ¿Estaba celoso porque Liam había ido más lejos con Zayn en una noche que él con Eleanor en cinco años? Probablemente.

Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Y eran dos chicos, eso era pecado y Louis no iba a pisar la palabra de Dios.

Una mano en su regazo le sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza para ver a Harry mirándole, sus ojos aún más oscuros que antes y los labios medio separados.

“¿No decías que necesitabas una bebida fuerte?” Le preguntó Harry y él asintió inmediatamente, mientras sus ojos no podían apartarse de los labios del otro chico.

“Ven conmigo.”

Louis le siguió, andando hasta la cocina y parándose a su lado.

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Um… algo que esté bueno.”

“¿Cómo?” Empezó a reír Harry. “Louis, el alcohol no lo bebes por su “buen” gusto, lo bebes para emborracharte. Si quieres algo que sepa bien, te puedo dar un zumo de piña.”

Louis apretó sus labios para formar una línea recta y Harry cogió un vaso rojo de la bolsa, y luego una cerveza con la ayuda de sus largos dedos.

“¿Has bebido cerveza alguna vez?”

“No.” Admitió Louis un poco avergonzado.

“¿Has probado alguna vez el alcohol? Y el vino y el champán no cuentan.”

Louis sacudió la cabeza y Harry soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo que el chico se enfadara porque se estaba burlando de él otra vez y se creía superior, algo que estaba lejos de ser verdad.

“Bébetela, no te hará daño.”

“Pero esto… ¿no te hace engordar mucho?” Preguntó Louis, y deseó no haberlo hecho, pero eso es lo que su padre le había dicho siempre; beber cerveza hace que la gente se hinche y tengan la barriga enorme.

Harry levantó una ceja confundido antes de sonreír maliciosamente (eso es lo que hacía siempre aparentemente; sonreír de lado cómo un autentico imbécil) y se levantó la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto y- oh Dios. Louis podía ver sus increíbles abdominales, lo que le hizo sentir muy celoso y de repente inseguro, porque todo lo que él tenía era una barriga blandengue que había intentado eliminar durante los últimos dos años. 

Harry observó su propio cuerpo antes de bajarse la camiseta.

“No lo creo.”

Louis tiró de su camisa cohibido y cogió el vaso de la mano de Harry antes de dar un sorbo. No estaba tan mala, pero no era una de sus 5 bebidas preferidas.

“¿Ves? No estás muerto” Harry se burló de él, y Louis le dejó sólo. 

No sabía que pasó o de quién fue la idea, pero terminó sentando en un círculo de veinte personas entre Niall y Liam con una botella de Vodka vacía en el centro. Se suponía que estaban jugando a ‘La Botella’, pero él no tenía ni idea de que era eso.

De todos modos, cuando Niall le explicó las reglas, Louis supo que no quería tener nada que ver con ese juego porque nunca se había enrollado con nadie en toda su vida, y todos se reirían de él.

Oh, y también porque era fiel a su novia, por supuesto.

Lo último que necesitaba era que esos niñatos pobres se riesen de su inexperiencia. Ellos tenían experiencia, él tenía dinero, así que Louis pensó que ganaba su batalla interna de todos modos.

Y porque Dios le odiaba por alguna razón inexplicable, la botella se paró delante de él y luego delante de la rubia que se había estado besuqueando con Harry.

“Eh… No puedo jugar, y-yo tengo novia.” Dijo y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco y le dijeron que ella nunca se enteraría.

Louis cedía muy rápido a la presión social, así que apoyo sus manos en el suelo, se puso de rodillas en el medio del círculo y le dio un pequeño beso a la chica.

Cuando se volvió a sentar, vio a Harry mirándole mientras se mordía el labio, y el chico se dio cuenta de que probablemente le había dado una vista panorámica de su trasero al inclinarse. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y esperó que su culo gordo no le hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre él.

¿Desde cuándo me importa a mí lo que piense un niño pobre?

Después les tocó besarse a Niall y un chico llamado Josh, y Louis se sorprendió al ver que a Barbara no le importaba, es más, les estaba animando. Harry besó a Zayn, Liam besó a una chica que Louis no había visto en su vida, dos personas más se besaron, Niall y Harry y luego Liam y Barbara.

Barbara hizo girar la botella y ésta señaló a Harry, quién le mordisqueó el labio inferior un rato antes de girar la botella. Se paró entre Liam y Louis, y el chico se apartó de ella, pero Niall le puso en su sitio de nuevo, diciéndole que no podía hacer trampas.

Pero Louis no podía besar a un chico… ¿Qué pensarían todos de él? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se lo contaba a Eleanor? ¿O a sus padres?

No podía besar a un chico, y menos a Harry.

“No soy gay.”Dijo, y todos empezaron a reír.

“Todos somos un poco gays, tío.” Le dijo Niall mientras Harry se acercaba a él, poniendo morritos de una forma obscena y burlona.

Louis estaba a punto de protestar otra vez, pero de repente se oyó gritar a alguien, y luego sirenas en la calle.

“¡LA POLICÍA!” Gritó una chica y todo el mundo se levantó inmediatamente, algunos ya saliendo de la casa.

Louis estaba entrando en pánico y le costaba respirar. El salón se vació en segundos, dejando a la vista el suelo cubierto de vasos rojos.

“¡Muévete!” Le dijo Harry justo cuando la policía entró en la casa de Niall, Zayn cogió la droga de la mesa y se la puso en el bolsillo de atrás antes de coger a Liam por el brazo y arrastrarlo hacia fuera. La gente se iba por el jardín de atrás, así que cuando Harry le empujó en esa dirección Louis le hizo caso en seguida y siguió a Liam.

Salieron de la casa justo a tiempo y la policía no les pudo coger. A Louis casi le da algo cuando vio que para que no le pillaran tenía que saltar la valla del jardín. No podía trepar, llevaba unos pantalones nuevos y no tenía suficiente fuerza, pero de todos modos intentó agarrarse al muro y subirse detrás de Liam.

Chilló al notar dos manos fuertes cogiéndole de la cintura y prácticamente tirándole por encima de la valla como si no pesase nada. Lo último que vio fue a dos policías sujetando a Harry contra el muro, inmovilizándolo completamente.

Louis se sintió fatal porque Harry le había salvado de ser arrestado y ahora él era el que estaba en problemas.

Esperó con Zayn, Liam, Niall y Barbara detrás de unos arbustos hasta que la policía se fue.

“¿Qué le van a hacer?” Louis preguntó a Zayn al entrar de nuevo en la casa, ahora vacía.

“Le tendrán detenido hasta que su madre pague la fianza.”

“¿Y eso cuando será?”

Zayn se encogió de hombros. “No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que le detienen. Va a estar bien.”

Louis se quedó sin palabras.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, se sentaron todos en el sofá y a pesar de lo sucedido unos minutos antes, Zayn se sacó la hierba del bolsillo.

“No es la primera vez que la policía trinca una de nuestras fiestas. No sería una fiesta sin la pasma.” Explicó Niall mientras Barbara encendía su porro. 

Sonó el teléfono de Zayn, y lo sacó de su chaqueta.

“¿Sí? Hola tío. ¿Cuánto? Ostia puta. Vale. ¿Qué? Eh… mañana, supongo. No lo sé. Vale. Adiós.”

Zayn dejó caer su móvil en la mesa y miró a Niall.

“Era Harry. Su fianza son diez mil pounds.”

“¿Qué? Eso es una locura. Nunca piden tanto.”

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó Louis sorprendido.

“Normalmente piden dos cientos o tres cientos pounds de fianza, que es bastante fácil de conseguir en una semana. Pero, ¿Diez mil? Su madre no tiene tanto dinero, es imposible.”

“Ni siquiera sabe que su hijo está en la comisaría.”

Louis les observó un segundo y se mordió el labio.

“¿Dónde está el cajero automático más cercano?” Preguntó, y todos le miraron sorprendidos.

“¿Por qué quieres saberlo?”

“Le voy a pagar la fianza.”

“Whoa, estás-“

“Le han arrestado porque me ha ayudado, así que creo que se lo merece.”

“Pero no le debes diez mil pounds.” Dijo Zayn.

“No pasa nada.” Dijo Louis. ¿Desde cuándo era él tan generoso? Puede que desde que Harry le había salvado de un castigo de por vida.

“Hay uno al lado la estación- puedo, puedo pedirte un taxi.” Sugirió Niall y Louis asintió, antes de ir al piso de arriba a coger su chaqueta y la cartera.

Aún no había asimilado todo lo que le había pasado esa noche. En unas pocas horas había hecho más cosas que en sus diecisiete años de existencia. I ahora iba a coger un taxi y a sentarse en un sitio por el que había pasado muchísima gente.

Pago al conductor más de la cuenta antes de salir y dirigirse al cajero automático. Sacó diez mil pounds de su tarjeta Visa (todo lo que le quedaba en la tarjeta ese mes) antes de entrar en la comisaría.

Louis no se podía creer que estuviera en una comisaría de verdad. Caminó hacia el mostrador.

“Em… Estoy aquí para pagar la fianza de Harry…”

“¿Harry Styles?”

“Eh… Eso creo.”

“¿Eres Zayn Malik?” Le preguntó el policía mientras sacaba una hoja de papel.

“Em. No.”

“¿Pues quién eres?”

“Soy… Louis.”

“¿Louis…?”

“Louis… Malik.” Dijo, un poco histérico. Si le decía su nombre real tal vez su padre se enteraría.

“Tienes que rellenar esto.”

Louis miró la hoja que le había dado el hombre. Sólo tenía que escribir su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y su dirección.

“Tienes dieciocho años, ¿no? Porque no puedes pagar la fianza si eres menor de edad.”

“Sí-sí, tengo dieciocho.” Tartamudeó Louis, cambiando la fecha de nacimiento para devolverle la hoja al policía.

“¿Dónde está el dinero?”

“Tome.”

Le dio los billetes, y después de que el hombre pusiera los billetes en la máquina de contar dinero le pidió a Louis que le siguiera. El chico caminó detrás de él con pasos inseguros y las manos en los bolsillos.

Pasaron por un pasillo mal iluminado con un aspecto poco sanitario antes de parar en frente de una celda.

“Eres libre, Styles.” Dijo el policía.

Harry estaba sentado en una pequeña cama en la esquina, con la cabeza baja. Levantó los ojos para ver a Louis, su cara mostrando lo sorprendido que estaba.

“¿Louis?”

El hombre abrió la celda y Harry salió, sorprendido aún pero con una sonrisa torcida.

“¿Por qué has pagado mi fianza?” Le preguntó Harry unos minutos más tarde, mientras esperaban un taxi.

“Bueno… no es por que quisiera hacerlo. Me sentía un poco obligado, ya que me salvaste de la policía.”

“¿No me das las gracias?”

“Podría decirte lo mismo.” Contestó Louis y Harry asintió.

“Me parece justo.” Rió Harry.

“¿No tienes frío?”

“¿Me vas a ofrecer tu chaqueta?”

“Ni en sueños.” Dijo Louis y Harry sacudió la cabeza. “¿Dónde vas ahora? ¿Te dejo en casa?”

“Eh, sí.”

Así que Harry le dijo su dirección al conductor, y luego Louis la de Niall. No pudo evitar observar la casa de Harry cuando el taxi se detuvo.

Era bastante pequeña y parecía estrecha, igual que las otras casas de ladrillo que ocupaban la calle, literalmente pegadas unas a otras.

“Gracias tío.” Dijo Harry antes de salir del coche.

Louis le observó andar hasta la puerta, sacar sus llaves y entrar en la casa, cerrando la puerta a continuación. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la madre de Harry cuando se enterara de que su hijo había sido arrestado otra vez.

Pero a pesar de todo, eso no era de su incumbencia. 

Pasó la noche en casa de Niall, compartiendo una cama con Liam. Le pidió a Barbara que no publicara ninguna foto suya en Instagram a la mañana siguiente porque no quería que nadie supiese que había estado en una fiesta, especialmente Eleanor o sus padres.

Louis no se durmió con facilidad esa noche; se mantuvo despierto en su lado de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Había sido un caos impresionante.

Y a decir verdad, no le importaba demasiado.


	4. El beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, ¡espero que os guste mucho! 
> 
> -Laura xx

“Creo que me gusta Zayn.”

Louis observó a Liam por encima de la mesa, sin estar demasiado sorprendido. Era martes y estaban en la cafetería comiendo. Barbara y Eleanor habían ido al baño porque  
aparentemente a Eleanor tenía la regla.

Habían pasado exactamente diez días desde la fiesta, y Louis no había visto a Zayn, a Harry o a Niall desde entonces. Bueno, les veía todos los días delante de su escuela, fumando y riendo mientras Louis esperaba a que llegara su chófer.

“¿Has hablado con él últimamente?” Preguntó Louis.

“Em, en realidad no. Bueno, el otro jueves se acercó a mí al salir de clase y me preguntó si quería ir a algún sitio.”

“¿A dónde?”

“Solo dijo ‘algún sitio’. Obviamente no fui, porque tenía que irme a casa y no sé de qué hablar con él.”

“¿Tienes su número?”

“No. No me lo pidió y yo no se lo podía dar sin razón.”

“¿Así que no hicisteis nada después de enrollaros?”

Liam sacudió la cabeza, causando que Louis se aliviase. Louis no se había aliviado porque Liam no había hecho cosas sucias con un chico (al final se dio cuenta de que no importaba demasiado el sexo de la otra persona), se sentía aliviado porque si Liam hubiese llegado a la siguiente base sería oficialmente más experimentado que él. Y Louis quería ser el mejor en todo.

“Pero, no se lo digas a Eleanor, ¿vale? No quiero que mis padres se enteren.”

“Por supuesto que no se lo diré.”

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando las chicas regresaron a la mesa, sonriendo. Cambiaron el tema y empezaron a hablar del juego de cricket del sábado. A Louis no le gustaba demasiado el deporte, porque hacer ejercicio significaba sudar y apestar y él simplemente no podía permitirlo.

Puede que esa sea la razón de mi culo gordo y mi horrible barriga.

Cuando terminó la escuela ese día, Liam, Barbara y Louis fueron a comprar las entradas del baile de invierno que se iba a celebrar en el Dorchester Hotel, el hotel más caro de Doncaster, y puede que de Inglaterra. Cada estudiante tenía una suite para que él y su pareja pudiesen pasar la noche. Normalmente los chicos compraban las entradas y las chicas hacían un gran esfuerzo para estar guapas.

“¿A quién vas a llevar?” Louis preguntó a Liam, quién se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé. Probablemente iré con alguna chica de la clase.”

“Deberías ir con Lindsay. Cortó con Tom la semana pasada.”

“Creo que lo haré.”

“Yo llevaré a Niall.” Dijo Barbara, y normalmente a Louis le habría molestado que un chico de la escuela pública entrara en ese hotel, pero no le dio importancia. Niall parecía divertido y a la vez relajado, sabía cómo pasárselo bien.

Estaban esperando en el aparcamiento a que llegaran sus chóferes cuando Louis vio a Niall y a Zayn acercándose. Le dio un codazo a Liam discretamente, y el otro chico se sonrojó e intentó parecer ocupado observando sus zapatos.

“Hola, muñeca.” Dijo Niall mirando alrededor, pero Barbara le aseguró que su chófer aún no había llegado. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica.

“Esta noche salimos ¿no?” Le preguntó y ella asintió.

“¿Queréis venir?” Preguntó Zayn, mirando a Louis y después a Liam.

¿Una noche entre semana? Como si eso fuera a pasar.

“Eh… de acuerdo” Dijo Liam. “¿A dónde vamos?”

“Sólo iremos a cenar a un sitio en el centro.” Niall respondió ilusionado. “Tienen las mejores hamburguesas de Doncaster, sin duda alguna.”

¿Hamburguesas? O sea, ¿carne asquerosa y grasienta entre dos trozos de pan blanco frito? ¿Cómo en esos anuncios horribles?

“Llegamos a las ocho y nos vamos a las diez. Deberías darme tu móvil para que pueda enviarte la dirección.” Zayn le dijo a Liam, quién parecía que fuese a tener un infarto en cualquier momento.

“Em… sí, claro. Seguro. Préstame tu, eh- tu teléfono. Supongo.”

Liam escribió su número en el teléfono de Zayn con los dedos un poco temblorosos, antes de dárselo de vuelta, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

“Genial. Nos vemos luego.” Dijo Zayn, y se inclinó para besarle la comisura del labio a Liam, lo cual, vale, cualquiera podría haberlo visto. Pero entonces Louis recordó que a Zayn probablemente no le importaba una mierda lo que la gente pensase de él, y a decir verdad, Louis le admiraba, y al mismo tiempo le envidiaba. 

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a sus padres para que le dejasen salir por la noche.

Decidió preguntárselo durante el postre ese mediodía, cuando estaban todos comiendo mousse de chocolate.

“Esto… Liam y yo hemos pensado en ir a un restaurante de marisco esta noche.” Dijo intentando aparentar calma.

“¿A qué restaurante? ¿El de las gambas exquisitas?” Le preguntó su madre mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

“A ese.” Louis respondió, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era.

“Está bien. ¿Pero has hecho tus deberes?”

“Tengo que releer una cosa de economía una vez más y ya está.”

“Hm. ¿Tú qué dices, Christian?” 

Su padre levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. “Si dice que va estar en casa a las diez me parece bien. ¿Cómo vas a ir?”

“¿En taxi?” Dijo Louis sin pensar.

Todos los de la mesa empezaron a reír y el chico se sintió como un idiota.

“Muy buena, hijo.” Le dijo su padre. “Le pediremos a Richard que te lleve. Recuérdame que te de algo de dinero.”

“Ya tengo suficiente dinero.”

¿Desde cuándo rechazaba el dinero que le ofrecían? Necesitaba un poco de realismo.

“Nunca puedes tener demasiado dinero.”

Louis asintió y le dio las gracias, se terminó su mousse y se fue a su habitación. Liam le había enviado la dirección del restaurante, y al ver dónde estaba el que le había  
mencionado su madre se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la misma calle.

Se vistió con los jeans rojos de Forever 21 y una camiseta básica, ya que hacía bastante calor esa tarde y no tenía ganas de llevar chaqueta.

Después de asegurarse de que su ropa era decente (no estaba seguro de a quién quería impresionar), bajó las escaleras para coger el dinero que le había dejado su padre.

Harry soltó un gruñido al oír el timbre de la puerta, No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, dado que tenía una chica morena de rodillas delante de él, sus labios alrededor de su miembro y chupando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Miró el reloj de la pared. El instituto había terminado, así que probablemente era Zayn o Niall, porque su madre trabajaba hasta medianoche.

“Deberías ir a ver quién es.” Dijo la chica en voz baja, pero Harry le enredó los dedos en el pelo y empujó sus caderas hacia ella para que se atragantase, haciéndola callar.  
Se corrió en su boca treinta segundos más tarde, justo cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo.

“Deberíamos repetir esto algún día.” Dijo mientras se ponía su camiseta.

Harry asintió, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Daba clase de Inglés con ella… o puede que Francés, a saber.

“Tal vez la próxima vez yo también podría correrme.” Propuso cuando Harry la acompañaba hasta la entrada en calzoncillos.

“Tal vez.” Dijo él, y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Zayn con seis latas de cerveza. 

“Hola.” Les saludó Zayn, con una sonrisa pícara. La chica sonrió, se despidió y se fue.

“¿Quién era esa?”

“No tengo ni idea.” Harry respondió y cerró la puerta cuando Zayn y él se fueron hacia el pequeño comedor/cocina para sentarse en el sofá.

Zayn dejó la cerveza en la mesita y se sacó del bolsillo una cajita que tenía escrito “NO ES HIERBA”.

“Bonito chupetón, por cierto.” Elogió a Harry, señalándole el cuello, justo debajo de la barbilla. Era del tamaño de un puño y los dos sabían que no desaparecería hasta al cabo de unos días.

“¿Así que tiene la boca grande?” 

“Sip.” Rió Harry mientras abría una lata. “¿Qué hacemos esta noche?”

“Vamos a salir.”

“¿A dónde iremos?”

“A Rockies.”

“¿Quién viene?”

“Niall, Barbara, Liam y Louis, probablemente.”

“¿Louis?” 

“Sí, es más simpático de lo que creíamos.”

“¿Sigues intentando acostarte con Liam?” Preguntó Harry mientras Zayn liaba dos porros.

“Aha. Aunque no será fácil, es virgen.”

“Pero eso lo hace más divertido.”

“Ya lo sé.”

Zayn le dio un porro y él se quedó el otro, los encendieron y se recostaron en el sofá. 

“Niall me ha dicho que el baile de invierno de St. Mark es el mes que viene.”

“¿Y?”

“Irá con Barbara.”

“Ha, me gustaría verle con traje.” Harry rió, sintiendo empezar el efecto de la droga.

“Deberíamos colarnos en su baile.” Zayn sugirió y Harry sonrió al considerar la idea.

Le encantaría ver la cara de conmoción de Louis cuando les viese entrar en su elegante pista de baile con ropa de calle.

“Definitivamente deberíamos hacerlo.”

Observó cómo Zayn daba otra calada de humo antes de acabarse el porro, riendo a carcajadas de algo que recordaba haber oído decir a Niall.

“Hoy tendrías que haber venido al instituto.”

“Mm, ¿por?” Harry preguntó, dando una larga calada y dejando el porro en el cenicero.

Zayn se lamió los labios. “El Sr. Waters llevaba pantalones apretados.”

“Ya me lo he follado.” Harry le recordó, y Zayn puso sus ojos en blanco.

“Ya, pero yo sólo se la he chupado, tengo derecho a fantasear.”

“Tú ocúpate de tu niñito gay de la escuela privada.” 

Zayn volvió a poner los ojos en blanco antes de pasar su pierna izquierda por encima de Harry y sentarse en su regazo.

“¿Y por qué no te ocupas tú de mí un ratito?” Sugirió, sus ojos rojos y húmedos.

Harry sonrió se lado y junto sus labios, deshaciendo a ciegas el cinturón del otro chico y dejándolo caer al suelo. Mordisqueó su cuello hasta que se formó un gran moratón, asegurándose de que Liam pudiese verlo para ponerle celoso, y a continuación empujó a Zayn contra el sofá y se puso de rodillas delante de él.

Le acarició, lamió y chupó repetidamente, prestándole atención a la punta porque sabía que era lo que más le gustaba, luego jugó con sus pelotas y tragó todo lo que Zayn tenía para darle.

“Tu boca es increíble, joder.” Le dijo cuando Harry se volvió a estirar en el sofá para que el otro chico pudiera ponerse encima de él. 

“Tengo algo igual de bueno para ti.” Respondió, quitándose los bóxers para dejar su polla al descubierto.

Zayn sacudió la cabeza mientras se desvestía, riendo a pesar de que eso no era para nada gracioso. Estaba emporrado y a punto de follar con su mejor amigo; las cosas no podrían irle mejor (bueno, a no ser que Liam estuviese en el lugar de Harry, eso sí que sería perfecto).

Pasaron el resto del día desnudos en el sofá, fumándose la maría que sobraba y viendo un reality show malísimo en la pequeña televisión.

Cuando fueron las siete y media se ducharon y se vistieron para poder irse de casa. Harry no se molestó en dejarle una nota a su madre, sabía que no se preocuparía por él; nunca lo hacía, en verdad. Se puso una camiseta negra, unos jeans del mismo color, sus converse blancas y la chaqueta que había robado de Acne Studios la semana pasada.  
Anduvieron hasta Rockies – no querían gastarse dinero en un taxi y no pensaban esperar el autobús.

Niall y Barbara ya estaban ahí, en una mesa del fondo al lado de la barra besándose.

“Madre mía, calmaos un poco.” Rio Zayn y Harry se sentó al lado de Barbara, así que el otro chico tuvo que sentarse en frente de ellos.

Liam llegó cinco minutos más tarde, sonriendo tímidamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Zayn, y Harry opinó que su amigo había escogido a un buen chico.

Sin embargo, Liam no era nada en comparación a quién había entrado con él. El pelo de Louis formaba un flequillo suave, inclinado hacia la derecha, y esos jeans rojos se aferraban a sus piernas condenadamente bien. Sólo llevaba una fina camisa, y Harry supo que tendría frío dentro de poco.

Louis se sentó al lado de Liam y miró directamente a Harry durante unos segundos, antes de saludar a todo el mundo y pedir disculpas por llegar tarde.

“¿No te has traído a tu amor cortés?”

“No.” Louis puso sus ojos en blanco.

“¿Así que ya habéis terminado? Y no lo digo en el buen sentido.” Le chinchó, sabiendo que ponía al chico de los nervios.

“En realidad el viernes cumplimos cinco años juntos.” Louis le dijo de forma cortante, pero se quedó de piedra al ver los moratones de Harry. Sus ojos se agrandaron cómo si nunca hubiera visto un chupetón, y Harry tenía muchas ganas de hacerle un collar de ellos alrededor del cuello.

“¿Nunca has visto un chupetón?” Harry preguntó, burlándose de él. Louis frunció el ceño enfadado y dirigió su mirada a Zayn, viendo el moratón que Harry le había hecho.  
Liam también se dio cuenta, porque sus ojos se entristecieron un poco.

“Pidamos de una puta vez, me muero de hambre.” Niall interrumpió su pequeño momento de tensión para coger una carta del centro de la mesa. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque todos (excepto Louis y Liam, que nunca habían estado en el restaurante) sabían lo que iban a pedir. 

“Madre mía, estas fotos son asquerosas.” Dijo Louis y and Harry levantó su cabeza del menú. “Ni siquiera sé lo que está bueno y lo que no.”

“Deberías pedir esto.” Zayn le dijo a Liam, acercándose a él más de lo necesario, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojase y pidiese su comida con una voz cuatro veces más aguda de lo normal.

“Pues yo tomaré lo mismo que él.” Louis le dijo a la camarera cuando les estaba tomando nota.

“Eh, tío, ¿no te acostaste con esa el año pasado?” Niall preguntó a Harry, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Barbara.

“No, esa no es Michelle. Creo que es nueva. No me importaría llevármela a la cama, sinceramente.” Contestó él, y observó a Louis haciendo cara de asco.

“Tiene los pechos pequeños.” Comentó, y Harry sonrió porque había conseguido molestarle.

“Bueno, Zayn no tiene tetas y follamos igual.”

Louis se atragantó con el agua mientras Zayn reía, acompañado de Niall y Barbara. Vio cómo el moreno ponía su mano bajo la mesa, y dedujo por la cara de felicidad de Liam que se la había puesto en la pierna.

Harry también quería sentarse al lado de Louis, tocarlo a escondidas y hacerlo retorcerse incómodamente. Quería sujetarlo contra la cama y tocar todo su cuerpo. Quería lamerle sus partes más íntimas hasta que el chico rogase tener su primer orgasmo, pero Harry no se lo permitiría, porque era un niño pijo y necesitaban que le diesen una lección.

Podía sentir su miembro retorciéndose en sus jeans, así que intento centrarse en la conversación sobre el baile de invierno de St. Mark, y en como Zayn se reía de Niall por querer ir con traje.

Se olvidó de las cosas sucias que deseaba hacerle a Louis hasta que la camarera – Emily, según su placa – les trajo su comida veinte minutos más tarde. Louis había pedido una hamburguesa de queso con patatas y una coca cola. Al principio había arrugado la nariz al ver su aspecto; probablemente no se parecía demasiado a una langosta hervida con mantequilla. Pero al cabo de un rato Liam le aseguró que estaba buena, así que cogió su cuchillo y tenedor, pero Harry le detuvo.

“Se come con las manos.” Le dijo, y Louis le miró como si estuviera loco.

“¿Como… como animales?”

“No, como gente normal. Así.”

Harry cogió su hamburguesa BBQ, y Louis le imitó con una expresión llena de sufrimiento.

“Y ahora le das un mordisco.”

“¿Qué pasa si me ensucio la camiseta?”

“A nadie le importaría.”

El chico asintió y observó su hamburguesa, abrió la boca y, joder, sacó la lengua antes de morderla. Y el hecho de que su boca fuese tan grande hizo que Harry se imaginara como sería recibir una mamada de Louis y correrse en su cara hasta que no pudiese ver.

Louis gimió (¿quién demonios gime comiendo?) y dijo que estaba muy buena aunque fuese grasienta.

Harry cruzó sus piernas majo la mesa y asintió, mientras Niall empezaba a darle una charla al chico rico sobre que debía pedir la próxima vez que comiesen ahí.  
En ese momento Harry decidió que quería quitarle la inocencia a Louis de todas las formas posibles.

Cuando el chico se terminó su hamburguesa – fue el último en acabar – empezó a lamerse los dedos uno a uno, y Harry no pudo evitar observar la forma en la que sus mejillas se hundían y marcaban aún más sus pómulos.

Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y se sonrojó, porque todos le acababan de ver haciendo algo muy asqueroso. Si su madre hubiese estado ahí estaría castigado durante un mes entero.

“Decidme, ¿estaba bueno? ¿O buenísimo?” Niall les preguntó cuando salieron del restaurante. 

“Estaba muy rico.” Contestó Louis, acariciándose la barriga por encima de su camisa. “Aunque ahora parece que esté embarazado.”

“Mira y aprende.” Dijo Niall, subiéndose la camiseta e hinchando su estómago de forma obscena. Parecía que estuviese preñado de verdad.

“Oh Dios mío, matadlo antes de que ponga huevos.” Zayn protestó apartando la vista del rubio.

Liam and Barbara rieron mientras Niall se bajaba la camiseta.

“Son las nueve y media, vámonos a la colina.” Harry sugirió. No quería irse a casa, dónde siempre se sentía solo y acababa sentado en el cuarto de baño con las muñecas ensangrentadas.

El grupo subió a la pequeña colina riendo mientras Niall les explicaba una historia sobre una chica de su clase de trigonometría. Cuando llegaron a la cima (no era una camino demasiado largo, y valía la pena hacer el recorrido para ver la ciudad brillando en la oscuridad de la noche a la luz de la luna), todos excepto Louis se sentaron en la hierba.

Niall le dio su cazadora a Barbara, que aparentemente tenía frío, o solo buscaba una excusa para ponerse la ropa de su novio.

“¿Por qué no te sientas, Tommo?” El rubio le preguntó, y Louis arqueó las cejas por el repentino apodo.

“No quiero ensuciarme los jeans con la hierba.”

“Madre mía.” Dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco y quitándose su chaqueta para dejarla en el suelo y que el chico pudiese sentarse. 

“Gracias.” Louis murmuró y se puso encima de ella con las piernas cruzadas.

Entonces Zayn sacó una pequeña botella llena de vodka y los demás se la pasaron mientras Niall y Harry fumaban.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos en la colina, y Louis se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado por primera vez; no todos los chicos de la escuela pública eran pobres y arrogantes. Bueno, no estaba seguro sobre el tema del dinero (eran mucho más pobres que Louis, sin duda), pero en realidad eran agradables y divertidos. También eran las únicas personas que Louis conocía que no tuviesen prejuicios y estuviesen abiertas a todo, sin darle importancia a las cosas materiales.

“Liam, uh, tenemos que irnos a casa.” Louis le dijo a su amigo cuando vio que eran las diez menos cuarto, y tenían que estar en el restaurante de marisco a las diez en punto.  
“¿Tan pronto?” Se quejó Niall al ver que Barbara también se levantaba.

“Ajá, tenemos toque de queda.” Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y agachándose para besar a su novio una última vez.

“¿No hay beso de despedida para mí?” Zayn le preguntó a Liam, quién estaba a punto de ahogarse un poquito.

“Em. Sí, claro.”

Liam se inclinó hacia Zayn y le dio un piquito antes de volver a incorporarse y caminar rápidamente para alcanzar a Louis y a Barbara.

El chico ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta de Harry hasta que estuvieron delante del restaurante de marisco, dónde Barbara se lo comentó.

“Oh- mierda.” Louis musitó. Tenía frío y se había olvidado de que aquella chaqueta no era suya. Era muy calentita y olía de maravilla, así que su subconsciente no le había dado importancia y ahora se sentía como un idiota.

Tuvo que esconderla cuando entró en su casa para que sus padres no se diesen cuenta de que no era suya.

Louis llegó a su habitación sin complicaciones, y después de haberse duchado y ponerse el pijama dejó la chaqueta en su escritorio. Se la daría a Barbara mañana para que se la llevase a Niall, quién se la devolvería a Harry.

No pudo evitar mirar de qué marca era, y cuando vio que pertenecía a Acne Studios supo que probablemente era robada. Se metió en la cama, asegurándose de apagar las luces y poner el despertador para la mañana siguiente. Necesitaba exactamente ocho horas de sueño para poder funcionar correctamente en la escuela.

Sin embargo, todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando su iPhone empezó a vibrar en su mesita, despertándole. Louis gruñó y se incorporó en su cama, apartando su antifaz de sus ojos para comprobar quién le estaba llamando y decirle que le dejase en paz. 

Frunció el ceño al ver que era un número desconocido, pero contestó igualmente.

“Uh… ¿diga?”

“Hola, ¿eres Louis Malik?” Dijo la voz del otro lado, con palabras mal articuladas. Al principio Louis estaba un poco confundido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Harry. 

“¿Harry? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? ¿Y por qué me llamas a las…?” Miró el reloj, “¿… dos de la noche?”

“Tú les diste tu número a los de la comisaría la vez que viniste a por mí, imbécil.” Harry dijo de forma sarcástica, y Louis se dio un golpe en la frente.

“¿Y?”

“Estoy encerrado, sólo me han dejado hacer una llamada y al ver tu teléfono en la hoja me ha parecido apropiado llamarte.”

“Joder.”

“Vaya, es la primera vez que te oigo decir una palabrota.”

Louis cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro exasperado.

“¿Qué quieres, Harry?”

“Que vengas y me pagues la fianza.”

“Yo no – ¡No voy a pagarte la fianza en medio de la noche! Tengo clase mañana y puede que tú debas aprender una lección.”

“Louis, ya he estado aquí cinco veces, si hubiera una lección para aprender a estas horas ya lo habría hecho.”

“En tal caso estoy seguro de que no te importará pasar otra noche ahí. Se lo diré a Zayn mañana por la mañana y él se ocupará. O tal vez podrías llamar a tu madre.”

“Louis, por favor.” Dijo Harry. “Me debes un favor.”

“¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por despertarme?”

“Por llevarte mi chaqueta. Me estoy helando ahora mismo.”

Louis oyó una advertencia de que el tiempo casi se había agotado, probablemente era un policía, así que soltó un gran suspiro.

“De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?”

“Dos cientos.”

Louis colgó, dándose contra el cabezal, y salió de la cama. Sabía que sus padres no le oirían porque su habitación estaba en la planta de arriba, pero haría saltar la alarma si no  
tenía cuidado.

Se vistió de negro y se puso la chaqueta de Harry, cogió las llaves, la cartera y el móvil y bajó las escaleras.

Por suerte su perro Samoyedo (Sammy – que original) estaba dormido y el gato Ashera (London) no se molestó en hacer ruido.

Puso el código de seguridad rápidamente, y salió corriendo de casa para que no sonara la alarma anti-robos. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad cuando llegó a la calle, corriendo para que nadie pudiese verle; aunque ninguna persona en su sano juicio estaba despierta a esas horas.

Se subió a un taxi en la estación que había encontrado cerca de su casa, y a las dos y media llegó a comisaría.

“Soy Louis To-quiero decir, Louis Malik, vengo a pagar la fianza de Harry Styles.”

“Otra vez, por lo que veo.” Dijo el oficial y le dio el expediente a Louis.

“Le han arrestado por orinar en propiedad privada y por agredir a un policía estando borracho.”

“¿Está sobrio ahora?”

“Sí.”

Louis firmó el papel y le dio el dinero al policía, pero no fue a la celda esa vez.

Harry sonrió de lado cuando vio a Louis en la recepción, golpeando el suelo con su pie impacientemente.

“Hola, Louis.” Le dijo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. “Bonita chaqueta.”

“Cállate.”

Harry le enseño el dedo del medio al policía mientras salían por la puerta.

“¡Que te den, Stanley!”

“¡Te veré pronto, Styles, y ya te gustaría a ti poder darme!” El hombre les gritó, pero ya estaban en la calle, bajando las escaleras.

“Un muchas gracias estaría bi- ¿en serio estas fumando?” Louis preguntó, completamente estupefacto al ver que Harry actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

“Acabas de salir de la cárcel, dónde estabas encerrado por agredir a un policía y mear en una propiedad privada ¿y lo primero que se te ocurre hacer es fumar?”

“Relájate, Louis.”

“¡No me digas que me relaje! Estoy relajado.” Louis contestó enfadado.

“No es lo que aparentas.” 

Louis estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

“Da igual, ¿dónde te has meado? ¿Y por qué?”

Louis sabía que hubiese debido llevar a Harry a su casa, pero ese tema le interesaba.

“Me he meado en la valla de mi profesora de economía. Como venganza por suspenderme.”

“¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Lo dices enserio?! Estas tan… pirado.” Dijo Louis y Harry arqueó las cejas al oírle.

“Veo que has aprendido palabras nuevas.”

“Eres muy molesto. No sé cómo tu madre puede aguantarte.”

“No lo hace.”

“¿Qué?”

“No me ‘aguanta’; simplemente me ignora.”

“O sea que es por eso por lo que estás así.”

“¿Cómo? ¿‘Pirado’?” Harry preguntó, riendo. Se lo estaba tomando a broma y eso enfureció a Louis.

“Que te quede bien claro, ésta es la última vez que te pago la fianza.”

“Claro. ¿No es eso lo que dijiste la última vez?”

“¿No?”

“Pues será lo que dirás la próxima.”

“¿Por qué tiene que haber una próxima? Sólo deja de meterte en líos, no es tan difícil.”

“No lo es cuando tus padres te dan toda la mierda que les pides. Estas tan jodidamente mimado Louis; no tienes ni idea de cómo es el mundo real. Pero ya lo verás- o puede que no, porque tus padres seguirán lamiéndote el culo cuando tengas cuarenta años y tengas dos hijos y estés casado con una mujer que ni siquiera te tocará la polla y- “

Louis perdió la paciencia. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Ese- ese vándalo, una escoria sin futuro ni dinero. Así que Louis le empujó porque estaba furioso; y la parte más aterradora era el hecho de que no estaba seguro de si estaba enfadado porque Harry era un maleducado o porque tenía razón.

Harry le miró sorprendido mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared de ladrillos, su cigarrillo cayendo al suelo y Louis pisándolo.

“¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡No eres nada! ¡No eres nada comparado conmigo! ¡Eres un pobre sin futuro! ¡Yo tengo una familia que me quiere y una novia y dinero! ¿Qué tienes tú? Tú-“

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando Harry le cogió los bíceps por encima de la chaqueta, empotrándolo contra el muro con tanta rabia que Louis se arrepintió de sus palabras de inmediato.

“¿Te crees mejor que yo sólo porque tus padres tienen dinero? Eres un niño pijo y me das pena, porque tienes diecisiete años y no tienes ni idea de cómo vivir de verdad.”

“Oh, ¿y qué te arresten es la forma correcta de vivir?” Louis le gritó, intentando escapar de sus brazos, pero el otro chico era el doble de fuerte que él.

“¡Prefiero estar encerrado en la cárcel que en mi propia casa!”

“Eso no tiene sentido y es estúpido. Suéltame o te prometo que me pongo a gritar.”

“¿Sabes porque eres tan estirado, Louis?” Harry preguntó, acercando su cara a la de Louis, que detecto el olor a tabaco. No podía moverse, o respirar, porque Harry estaba tan cerca que sus narices estaban tocándose y él nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien (excepto Eleanor y la chica que había besado unas semanas antes en la fiesta).

“Porque estas sexualmente frustrado, esa es la razón.”

Louis respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

“Y es muy patético porque nunca has besado a nadie con lengua… o nadie te ha besado así. También es una pena que seas hetero, aunque de eso no estoy seguro del todo.”

“Que-¿de qué estás hablando? ¡No soy gay!”

“¿Estás seguro? Sería un crimen malgastar ese culo tan grande que tienes.”

Y entonces. Vale. Harry se había pasado de la ralla al decirle que estaba gordo, Louis no se iba a quedar ahí plantado mientras abusaban de él verbalmente. Empujó a Harry, y el chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás para no caer, pero volvió a encararse con Louis.

“Ni se te ocurra empujarme otra puta vez, jamás.” Le gruñó a Louis antes de cogerle por la nuca y juntar sus bocas de golpe.

Louis jadeó contra sus labios, y de repente sintió una lengua en su boca y unas manos sujetándole la cintura.

Se sentía cómo si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas; los dedos del otro chico quemaban sus caderas, traspasando su camisa mientras la lengua de Harry exploraba su boca.

No sabía qué hacer, y aunque su primer instinto fue el de separarse, le siguió la corriente a Harry, y en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que se estaban enrollando.

Louis sentía una extraña sensación, en parte era agradable, en su estómago, y le pareció que sus pantalones se habían apretado un poco.

La mano izquierda de Harry dejó la cintura de Louis y se enredó en su pelo, separándolo de él para poder respirar.

Louis estaba a punto de desgarrarle el cuello, defenderse de alguna forma, pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando el otro chico cogió su paquete y lo apretó. La acción le provocó una sensación de placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar gemir.

“¿Te gusta, verdad?” Harry murmuró en su oreja y Louis literalmente sintió todos los pelos de su cuello erizándose. “Se te ha puesto dura, puedo notarlo.”

Harry se alejó de él, sonriendo de lado.

“A ver si consigues arreglar esto. Y dices que no eres gay, ha.”

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Louis ahí plantado, respirando con dificultad.

“Ah, y puedes quedarte la chaqueta esta noche, te queda bien.”

Y se fue sin más, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Louis no se movió de dónde estaba durante cinco minutos, tocándose los labios sin creerse lo que había pasado.

Se había enrollado con alguien.

Con un chico.

Pero lo peor era que le había gustado, y ahora tenía un problema en sus pantalones que no sabía cómo eliminar.


	5. El coche

Cuando Louis despertó ese viernes no estaba seguro de si lo que había pasado era real o no. Sin embargo, una cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro era el estado de sus pantalones de algodón - pegajosos e incómodos.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando se los quitó en el baño y vio que se había corrido en ellos. Tenía ganas de gritar frustrado.

Y el hecho de que hubiera soñado con Harry besándole no tenía nada que ver. ¿No? Estaba volviéndose loco y tenía que bajar a desayunar en quince minutos.

Ahora no es buen momento para cuestionar mi sexualidad.

¿Por qué me estoy planteando esto ahora?

Oh Dios, voy a ir al infierno.

Y era todo culpa de Harry.

Louis se prometió no volver a hablar con Harry Styles nunca jamás; esa regla empezaría cuando le devolviese su chaqueta. Y para ser sinceros, eso era injusto porque la prenda de ropa olía increíblemente bien.

La metió en su mochila antes de arreglarse el pelo y la corbata con ayuda de su espejo una última vez, y a continuación bajó a desayunar a la cocina.

Estaba tan desconectado del mundo que le rodeaba que no se dio cuenta de que su madre le había hecho la misma pregunta dos veces.

“Perdona, ¿Qué decías?”

“Tú y Eleanor cumplís cinco años juntos el viernes que viene. ¿Has pensado en hacer algo especial para ella?”

“Uh… No lo sé. ¿Tenéis alguna idea?”

“Bueno, el año pasado fuisteis a París, así que tal vez podrías llevarla a Roma esta vez. O puede que a Berlín.”

Francamente, Louis no quería ir con Eleanor a ningún sitio ese año. Prefería quedarse en casa y organizar una fiesta con amigos, como hicieron en su tercer aniversario.

“¿Y que tal si diésemos una fiesta? Con nuestros amigos de la escuela y tal.”

“¿Una fiesta?”

Louis se encogió de hombros y asintió, pensando en si le dejarían invitar a Niall y a Zayn. Harry estaba absolutamente desterrado, prohibido y aislado de su casa. Dios sabe que rompería o robaría si alguna vez ponía un pie dentro.

“Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Louis.” Le dijo su padre cuando casi había terminado de desayunar.

“¿En serio? ¿Qué es?”

“He hablado con tu director y me ha dicho que has estado sacando notas muy buenas últimamente, así que he decidido darte tu regalo de cumpleaños más pronto.”

A Louis se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oírle.

“¿Qué? Te refieres a-“

“Sí, puedes ir a dar una vuelta en tu Lamborghini esta tarde. Tu madre y yo asistiremos al recital de las gemelas y hemos pensado que tal vez preferirías probar tu Aventador. He hablado con el gerente de la autoescuela y me ha dicho que puedes ir a examinarte hoy después de las clases.”

“¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Gracias gracias gracias papi!” Exclamó el chico, y salió de su asiento corriendo para ir a abrazar a su padre.

“No me lo agradezcas solo a mí, dale las gracias a tu madre también. Ha sido idea suya.”

Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y ella sonrió, felicitándole. No podía esperar para decírselo a Liam, y a todos sus compañeros de clase ya de paso.

Liam se emocionó muchísimo cuando lo oyó, y le explicó que a él le iban a regalar un Bugatti Veyron en Navidad.

Louis siguió estando en una nube durante todo el día, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que devolverle la chaqueta a Harry. Miró su Rolex y vio que aún tenía tiempo de ir hasta su escuela (él y Niall estaban en la puerta charlando) y dársela antes de hacer el examen. Su examinador vendría a por él en unos diez minutos, así que empezó a andar para alcanzarlos.

Le distinguieron cuando llegó a la acera de enfrente (el colegio ni siquiera tenías vallas, por el amor de Dios), y Louis se sintió un poco incómodo porque toda la gente que había en el patio le estaba mirando.

Se ajustó el flequillo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

“¡Ey, Tommo!” Le saludó Niall y Louis le sonrió, antes de abrir su mochila y sacar la prenda de ropa. Se la entregó a Harry, que estaba de brazos cruzados (lo que provocaba que sus bíceps se marcaran aún más y Louis estuvo a punto de desmayarse – pero él no era gay, evidentemente).

“Toma.” Dijo Louis y le dio la chaqueta (con bastante fuerza) a Harry, que le observaba divertido.

“De nada.” Le contestó el chico.

“¿Perdona?”

“Estás perdonado, cariño, pero te dije que te la podías quedar más tiempo porque te favorece más a ti que a mí. ¿O no me oíste porque estabas demasiado inmerso pensando en el beso que me diste?”

Louis soltó un grito ahogado y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie le había oído, pero por suerte estaban solos – a excepción de Niall, que se mofaba de la situación.

Cuando vio como Louis le estaba mirando sacudió la cabeza. “No te preocupes, tío, ya lo sabía.”

“Qué- ¿se lo has dicho?” Le preguntó a Harry con recelo.

“Claro que se lo he dicho.”

“¿Quién más lo sabe?”

“Zayn.”

“¡Oh Dios mío!”

“Relájate, Louis, tú eres el único que cree que esto es tan grave.” Le dijo Harry, y Louis vio el coche de la autoescuela aparcando delante de su colegio.

“No tengo tiempo para esto. Por cierto, Niall, tú y Zayn estáis invitados a mi fiesta el viernes que viene.”

“¿Qué celebramos?”

“Mi quinto aniversario con Eleanor.”

“¿Tengo que venir arreglado?” Niall preguntó y Louis negó con su cabeza.

“Tú intenta traer alcohol.”

Espera, ¿qué?

Niall rió y le prometió que lo haría.

“¿A mí no me invitas?” Harry dijo con una expresión de tristeza falsa y sacando su labio inferior.

“Ni de coña.” Y, dicho eso, el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente. 

Tenía que concentrarse en el examen de conducir que estaba a punto de realizar, y como era de esperar le fue fantástico.

Harry se fue a casa de Zayn después de clase, ya que los padres del moreno no iban a estar hasta la noche y Niall había traído una botella de Vodka (y a Barbara, por supuesto).

Decidieron coger la cachimba de Zayn; hacía mucho que no la usaban y no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar marihuana esa semana. Bueno, Barbara se ofreció a pagarla por ellos, pero Niall le dijo que nunca permitiría que su novia le pagase nada, lo que desde el punto de vista de Harry era muy cursi, pero en fin.

“Cuéntame, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu amado?” Le preguntó a Zayn mientras Niall preparaba la cachimba. Escogieron darle sabor a Vodka en vez de cereza esa vez.

“Hemos estado hablando por el móvil y estoy planeando pedirle una cita el viernes en la fiesta de Louis.”

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. “No me ha invitado.”

“¿Sabes que puedes ir igual, no?”

“Creo que iré, será divertido ver como se enfada.”

Barbara ladeó su cabeza. “Es un buen chico.”

Harry soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

“Si le conocieras pensarías lo mismo que yo.”

“Buen chico y rico no pegan, preciosa.” Harry le dijo.

“Eso es mentira, mírame a mí.” Respondió ella.

“Discúlpame, modesto y rico no pegan.”

La chica se rió y le enseñó el dedo del medio, se deshizo la corbata y se quitó el chaleco para estar más cómoda.

“Di lo que quieras, pero le besaste de todos modos.” Niall le recordó mientras encendía el carbón de forma experta para empezar a fumar.

“Espera un segundo, ¿Qué? ¿Has besado a Louis?” Barbara exclamó, sorprendida.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

“¡Madre mía! Eso es… ¿cómo reaccionó?”

“Me siguió la corriente y tuvo una erección.”

“¡Esto es oro!”

“Es un puto niñato.” Zayn dijo. “Aunque no me importaría follármelo.”

“Tú ocúpate de tu propio niñato. Louis es mío.” Harry le advirtió.

“El tío no te soporta.”

“Ya, pero está demasiado frustrado sexualmente para rechazarme, especialmente ahora que ha descubierto lo increíble que es enrollarse conmigo.”

“Si sus padres se enteran estas muerto, ¿lo sabes, no? O sea, literalmente muerto.” Barbara le advirtió y Harry se encogió de hombros.

Eso tampoco sería tan malo, así que…

Harry y Zayn compartieron una de las mangueras, y Niall y Barbara compartieron la otra. Hicieron un concurso para ver quién podía hacer más aros de humo de una tirada, y Zayn ganó, obviamente.

Niall acabó besándole el cuello a Barbara media hora más tarde, cuando el carbón ya se apagaba, y como resultado ella se levanto del sofá y le arrastró hasta el piso de arriba.

“¡NI SE OS OCURRA HACERLO EN MI HABITACIÓN!” Zayn les advirtió, y Niall soltó una carcajada antes de cerrar la puerta.

“Esos dos follan más que nosotros.” Harry le comentó y Zayn sacudió la cabeza.

Harry puso su mano en el regazo de Zayn, pero sorprendentemente su amigo se la quitó de encima

“Ahora no, Harry.”

“¿En serio tío? Me he puesto cachondo.”

“Pues hazte una paja, me da igual.”

“¡Pero a mí no!” Dijo Harry poniendo carita de pena y Zayn puso los ojos en blanco mientras bebía de la botella de Vodka.

Harry acercó su boca al cuello del moreno y con la respiración entrecortada le murmuró:

“¿Te gustaría llamarme Liam?”

Zayn tragó saliva y dejó ir un ‘a la mierda’ antes de sujetar a Harry contra el respaldo del sofá, atacándole los labios.

Harry sonrió pícaramente porque sabía que Zayn nunca le rechazaría en ese sentido. Bueno, al menos hasta que empezase a salir con Liam, entonces Harry dejaría a su amigo en paz y se concentraría en tirarse al chico musculoso de su clase de inglés. O tal vez a Louis.

Louis estaría bien. Louis con ese culo infernal, ese culo que Harry quería morder y lamer hasta que el chico estuviese llorando y suplicando como el pequeño mocoso mimado que era.

“Wow, se te ha puesto dura muy rápido.” El moreno rió contra el interior de su muslo después de ajustarse entre las piernas de Harry para hacerle una mamada. “¿Estás pensando en el niñito de ojos azules?”

Harry elevó su cintura cuando de repente Zayn le engulló completamente, chupando y lamiendo su miembro.

“Cállate, ahora me llamo Liam.”

Y si en aquel momento Zayn le mordió la polla a Harry intencionadamente, no lo hizo como gesto amistoso.

El Lamborghini Aventador que le habían regalado a Louis era rojo y descapotable, todo lo que el chico había deseado desde el año pasado. No podía esperar a ir al colegio con él (su padre también le había comprado una plaza de parking) y presumir delante de todos.

Subió una foto sentado en el coche a Instagram, antes de enviarle una foto del interior a Liam, que le contestó con el emojii de los pulgares hacia arriba. Luego imprimió la primera y la enmarcó, poniéndola encima del cabezal con sus otras fotos.

Louis estaba ansioso por ir a dar una vuelta en él, pero se había hecho muy tarde y su madre le había llamado para que fuese a cenar. Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera pudo comer, porque… seamos honestos. Era un puto Lamborghini.

Pasó el resto de la noche en su MacBook, buscando unas Ray Ban Aviators que combinaran con el coche. No pudo decidirse por unas entre las tres mejores opciones, así que las compró todas para ir alternando.

Durmió mucho mejor que la noche anterior, y se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su cara a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.  
Si ese sentimiento no era felicidad, entonces él nunca había sido feliz. Lo de ‘el dinero no compra la felicidad’ era simplemente una mentira que la gente pobre decía para sentirse mejor.

Cuando su familia salía por la puerta y entraba en el coche familiar, un Chevrolet Express, para ir de compras él aún estaba vistiéndose.

Se puso unos jeans blancos, una camiseta de Armani del mismo color y sus converse favoritas. No le importaba que estuviese lloviendo a cántaros; tenía todo lo que quería y podía hacer lo que quisiese, así de fácil.

Su coche rugió tan pronto como Louis lo encendió, y el chico decidió que ese era su nuevo sonido preferido.

Dio una vuelta por la ciudad sin dirección concreta, escuchando su banda preferida y cantando por encima con su horrible voz. Se detuvo en un Starbucks drive-thru y compró un Java Chip Frap con extra de azúcar, pero se lo bebió en la acera porque ensuciar de café los asientos de piel hubiese sido el peor pecado de la historia.

Cuando se terminó su bebida le pidió a una señora que iba andando que la tirase a la basura por él, antes de acelerar y mojarla de la cabeza a los pies accidentalmente.

Mientras volvía a su mansión, porque la lluvia estaba empeorando y el cielo oscurecía rápidamente, pasó por delante de la casa de Harry sin darse cuenta.

Involuntariamente distinguió al chico sentado en las escaleras de la puerta con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, fumándose un cigarrillo a pesar de que estaba completamente empapado.

¿Alguna vez hacía algo que no fuese fumar?

Harry levantó la vista antes de que Louis parase delante de su portal, sobresaltado por el fuerte rugido del coche. Le reconoció en seguida, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y levantándose para ir hacia él.

Louis bajó la ventanilla y Harry apoyó su brazo izquierdo en el capó, agachándose para observar el interior.

“Bonito coche.” Le dijo, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

“Gracias… pero ¿podrías- por favor, alejarte de él? No quiero que el humo estropee la tapicería.”

“Debería haberlo adivinado.”

Dejó caer el cigarrillo en el suelo y se pasó una mano por su pelo mojado.

“¿Por qué estás en la calle mientras llueve? ¿Te proporciona paz interior o algo así?”

“¿Eso es sarcástico, verdad?”

“Hay gente que disfruta haciéndolo.”

“Me he quedado encerrado fuera de casa porque mi madre se ha ido a trabajar antes de lo normal y no he llegado a tiempo. Tengo las llaves dentro, así que no podré entrar hasta las nueve.”

Louis miró su reloj. No eran ni las seis.

“¿De qué trabaja tu madre?”

“No es una stripper, si eso es lo que crees. Trabaja en una pastelería de esas que no cierran nunca.”

“¿Trabaja en Flour Box?”

“No sé como coño se llama.”

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

“¿Y qué vas a hacer hasta que vuelva?”

Harry se encogió de hombros. “Me iría a casa de Zayn, pero sus padres se lo han llevado a un restaurante, y Niall está con Barbara porque ella siempre está sola el viernes por la noche. Supongo que me voy a esperar aquí. A no ser que quieras darme cobijo durante tres horas.”

“Ha, buen intento. Te podría dejar en un albergue o algo así. O tal vez en la perrera. Pero tendrás que sentarte en el capó del coche porque no vas a entrar estando así de mojado.”

“¿En serio tienes tan poco corazón?” Harry se rio de él y Louis soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de abrir la puerta y subir la ventanilla.

Harry sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, entró en el coche y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Eso hizo que Louis se riese de verdad.

“Nunca te había oído reír.” Harry dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón y observaba el interior del coche.

“Tengo la risa fácil, cállate.”

“No he dicho que no la tengas. ¿Por qué te han comprado este coche? Cuesta más que mi casa.”

“Mi Rolex cuesta más que tu casa.”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

“Y mi padre me lo había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños, pero me lo ha dado antes de tiempo porque saco buenas notas.”

“¿Tienes el permiso para conducir?”

“Sí.”

“¿A los diecisiete años?”

“Mi padre tiene contactos.”

“Debería haberlo adivinado.”

“¿Tú tienes el carnet de conducir?” Louis le preguntó a Harry cuando empezó a conducir.

“Me lo saqué cuando tenía dieciocho años – no te sorprendas tanto. Oh, y por si acaso no lo sabías, también puedo leer y escribir.”

“Me ENCANTA tu sarcasmo.” Louis dijo sarcásticamente y Harry pasó la mano por el salpicadero.

“No toques eso.”

“Venga ya tío, esta es la única ocasión que voy a tener de ir en un puto Lamborghini, deja que me lo pase bien un rato.”

“Las manos quietecitas. No toques nada. Eso también va por mi casa.” Louis le advirtió, y antes de que Harry se diese cuenta, ya estaban delante de la enorme puerta de hierro, que tenía una gran T dorada en medio.

Louis apretó un botón en sus llaves y la verja se abrió, dándoles paso al garaje.

“Esto no puede ser real, ostia puta.” Harry murmuró asombrado mientras observaba la mansión.

“Lo es.” Louis le respondió, un poco orgulloso de vivir en una casa que había dejado a Harry Styles sin palabras, algo muy difícil aparentemente.

London y Sammy los recibieron en la entrada, y para sorpresa de Louis London se restregó contra las piernas de Harry.

“¿Esto es un gato o una cría de leopardo?” Harry le preguntó.

“Es un gato Ashera, idiota. No la toques.”

Pero Harry se arrodilló para acariciarle la cabeza de todos modos. Sammy empujó su nariz contra la rodilla del chico y él le acarició detrás de las orejas.

“De acuerdo, muy bien, ya puedes parar de tocar a mis animales.”

“¿Me vas a dar un tour por la casa? O más bien palacio.”

“Ni lo sueñes.”

Pero Harry ya se había ido a explorar por su cuenta y Louis le pidió que al menos se quitase los zapatos. El chico los dejó en la puerta y Louis soltó un grito exasperado, recogiéndolas porque las criadas ya habían terminado su jornada.

“Este comedor es más grande que mi casa.” Dijo Harry y acarició el sofá blanco mientras andaba.

“¿Eso es el jardín?”

“Sip.”

“Pedazo piscina.”

“Todo es muy grande en esta casa.”

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia la entrepierna de Louis durante unos segundos.

“Probablemente. Tu culo es la prueba.”

“Te agradecería que dejaras de fijarte en mi culo gordo.” Dijo Louis cruzando sus brazos.

“Nunca he dicho que sea gordo, hay una gran diferencia entre grande y gordo. Simplemente me gusta.”

Louis se sonrojó y giró la cabeza para ocultarlo. Después de que Harry hubiese pasado por la cocina, el salón, la habitación de juegos, la oficina y el armario de las chaquetas, finalmente se dirigieron a la planta de arriba.

“¿No tenéis ascensor?”

“No.”

“Eso explica como tienes las piernas.” Harry dijo descaradamente y le dio una palmada al culo de Louis, que gritó ofendido. ¿Quién se creía que era? Entrando en su casa, insultándole y azotándole.

“Este es el primer piso… uh, lo comparten mis dos hermanas Lottie and Felicite, y yo estoy en el segundo piso.” Louis le explicó, sin molestarse en señalar que habitación era de quién.

“¿Así que a ti te gusta estar encima?” Harry le preguntó.

“No, estoy en el medio. Hay una planta aún más arriba que mis padres comparten con mis hermanas pequeñas y el gimnasio.” Louis le respondió, sin darse cuenta de la broma pervertida que le había hecho Harry. Éste sonrió para sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza - Louis tenía tanto que aprender, y eso a él le ponía demasiado caliente.

“¿Y tú estás solo en esta planta?”

“No, también hay una sauna y una biblioteca.”

“¿Una sauna? ¿Lo dices en serio?”

Louis asintió y Harry le pidió ir al baño, así que le condujo hasta su habitación. Al principio no estaba demasiado convencido, porque su dormitorio era blanco y estaba extremadamente limpio y ordenado, y Harry tenía la ropa empapada.

“Esto es como una puta habitación de hotel.” Dijo Harry mientras entraba en la habitación más limpia que había visto nunca. Todo estaba organizado a la perfección y olía de maravilla, a lavanda – a Louis.

Observó las fotos de Louis mientras éste dejaba su cartera y sus llaves en la mesita de noche.

“¿Sois tú y tu novia?” Harry le preguntó, señalando una foto enmarcada.

Louis fue hacia allí y le apartó la mano porque la estaba tocando. 

“Sí, somos nosotros.”

“¿Cuántos años han pasado? Tenías aún más pluma que ahora.”

“¡Yo no tengo ‘pluma’! Sea lo que sea.”

“¿Cómo sabes que es algo malo si ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que significa?”

“Viniendo de ti debe ser un insulto o algo subido de tono. Probablemente sea las dos cosas.”

“Me siento ofendido.” Dijo Harry girándose hacia la ventana.

“Tengo que ir al baño… ¿puedo ducharme?”

“Ni se te ocurra… de acuerdo. Pero no ensucies nada. Y no uses mi toalla.”

“¿Y cómo coño me seco?”

“Sales al balcón y te sacudes como un perro o yo que sé - puedes usar una de las toallas para manos para secarte un poco. Cuando termines ponlas en la cesta de la ropa sucia.”

“Gracias.” Dijo Harry sarcásticamente y entró en el cuarto de baño.

En el instante en el que oyó el agua de la ducha, Louis corrió hasta su armario y se cambió la ropa por un polo rojo y un par de pantalones de algodón.

Estaba en su escritorio haciendo los deberes cuando por fin Harry salió del baño. Louis se dio la vuelta y soltó un gritó de sorpresa cuando vio al chico llevando su albornoz blanco con las iniciales LT en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Le quedaba un poco ridículo, ya que la prenda de ropa era demasiado pequeña para él; a penas le llegaba a las rodillas y las mangas estaban diez centímetros por encima de sus muñecas.

“¡Quítate eso! ¡Quítatelo ahora mismo! ¡Voy a tener que quemarlo!”

“No hace falta ser tan dramático.”

“¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Quítatelo!”

“¿Y qué demonios me pongo?”

“¿Tu ropa? Yo que sé, pero no me toques las cosas. Nunca.”

“Vale.” Refunfuñó Harry y volvió al baño para volver a salir dos minutos más tarde en bóxers.

El aliento de Louis se quedó en su garganta mientras su cerebro se concentraba únicamente en mirar al chico de arriba abajo, sintiéndose celoso de sus abdominales y sus músculos, sin fijarse en lo que llevaba en las manos.

“Bonitos pantalones, pajillero.” Dijo Harry, tirándoselos a Louis, que gritó y los dejó en el suelo.

“¿De dónde has sacado eso?”

“Los he visto en el cubo de la ropa sucia cuando he tirado la toalla dentro. Estaban encima de todo lo demás, deberías intentar tener más cuidado la próxima vez.”

“Yo no- Yo no he-“

“¿Te corriste en tus pantalones la noche en la que te besé?” Harry le preguntó, sentándose en la cama. Lo dijo en un tono calmado, como si ésa fuese una conversación de lo más normal.

“Cállate.” Louis musitó y devolvió su atención a los libros en frente de él, intentando ignorarle completamente. Pero fue imposible, porque Harry no quería dejar el tema.

“¿En qué soñaste, exactamente? ¿En mi haciéndote una mamada? ¿Follándote? ¿O solo besándote porque no tienes ni idea de cómo es todo lo demás?”

“¡Por el amor de Dios, estoy intentando hacer los deberes!” Exclamó Louis y Harry sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

“¿Estás haciendo los deberes un sábado por la noche?”

“¿Estás en la casa de un desconocido porque eres un idiota que no puede cuidarse solo un sábado por la noche?” Le ladró Louis.

“Touché. Pero en serio, solo dime en que estabas pensando cuando tuviste ese sueño.”

“¿Para agrandarte aún más el ego? Gracias, pero no.”

“Oh, venga Louis, no seas así.”

Harry se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él. Le puso una mano el hombro y se inclinó para que su aliento chocara contra la oreja de Louis, haciéndole cosquillas.

“Dímelo, Louis… no te avergüences. Yo también me he masturbado pensando en ti. He pensado en atarte a la cama y follarte hasta que me supliques que te deje llegar al orgasmo… y también en lo bonita que quedaría tu polla en mi boca mientras te doy una mamada… y-“

Antes de que Louis pudiese reaccionar o Harry continuase, oyeron la puerta principal cerrándose.

“¡Oh Dios! Mis padres están en casa. Si te ven aquí me matan. Y a ti también.”

Definitivamente no era un gran día para Louis, porque se le había puesto dura y Harry estaba medio desnudo en su habitación y sus padres acababan de llegar a casa y no se irían a la cama hasta las once. Lo que significaba que a Louis no le quedaba otra opción que no fuese aguantar a Harry… y a su dolorosa erección.

“¿Qué hago?” Harry le preguntó y los ojos de Louis se desviaron hacia su entrepierna y – joder. Él también tenía una erección, se podía ver claramente la forma de su enorme miembro.

“Solo-“Fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos tacones subiendo las escaleras. “¡Ve al baño y quédate ahí dentro! No hagas ruido.”

Su corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando oyó a su madre acercándose a su dormitorio. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, y Louis cruzó las piernas para esconder su empalme.

Ella sonrió al ver que estaba haciendo los deberes como un buen chico.

“He visto unas zapatillas en la entrada y las he puesto en la lavadora por ti.”

“¿Qué? - oh.”

Los zapatos de Harry.           

Louis empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando vio como Harry abría la puerta del baño y les observaba, pero por suerte su madre le daba la espalda.

“Por cierto, la cena va a estar lista en dos minutos.”

“Vale.”

Se giró para irse y por un momento Louis aguantó la respiración porque creyó que había visto a Harry, pero pasó por delante del baño sin fijarse en él y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cuando sus pasos se volvieron distantes, Harry salió del lavabo y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

“Tu madre está buenísima, yo me la follaba.”

Louis le lanzó una mirada amenazante y se levantó de su silla. Los ojos del otro chico se dirigieron a su entrepierna y sonrió de lado.

“Voy a ir a cenar, y mientras este abajo tu no sales de este cuarto. No toques nada, no fisgonees y ni se te ocurra – nada. No hagas nada.”

“Así que, ¿lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme aquí sentado cómo una estatua?”

“No, puedes sentarte en el suelo contra esa pared.”

“Madre mía. No tocaré ni robaré nada.”

“Sigo sin confiar en ti.”

“De acuerdo.” Dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco y apoyándose contra la pared. “¿Pero podrías traerme algo de comida?”

“¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes. No estás en un hotel, y tampoco en un restaurante.”

Para colmo, el estómago de Harry soltó un gruñido.

“Hace medio día que no como nada.” Le dijo enfurruñado y Louis suspiró.

“Intentaré traerte restos de comida de perro.”

Y salió de su habitación, después de asegurarse de que todo el mundo estuviese ya abajo.

Le explicó a su familia a dónde había ido con el Lambo y las niñas le contaron cómo había sido su recital. El postre era Crema Catalana y decidió dárselo a Harry ya que él no debía comer tanto azúcar.

“Madre, ¿puedo comerme esto en mi habitación? Tengo deberes de economía para terminar y preferiría acabarlos lo antes posible.”

Ella asintió. “Claro, cielo. Buenas noches.”

“Gracias por la cena, buenas noches.”

Cogió una cuchara y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando entró y vio a Harry durmiendo en el lado izquierdo de su cama (gracias a Dios que Louis siempre dormía en el derecho). 

A decir verdad, ni siquiera se sorprendió.

Cerró la puerta con llave por si acaso, y se volvió hacia la cama.

Louis suspiró y dejó el pequeño bol y la cuchara en la mesita de noche antes de sentarse en su escritorio. Se pasó las siguientes dos horas terminando de hacer los deberes, y luego decidió ponerse en su lado de la cama para usar su IPad hasta que Harry se despertase. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se fue al baño para ducharse y prepararse para ir a dormir. 

Se puso el pijama y, después de comprobar que la puerta estuviese cerrada, apagó la luz grande y dejó la habitación a oscuras para meterse en la cama con su iPad. Quería revisar su Instagram durante unos minutos y ponerse al día con las Kardashians en Netflix. Al final encendió su lámpara porque no quería joderse aún más la vista.

Louis sonrió satisfecho al ver que su foto tenía más de diez mil likes y, ya que esa era su única razón para revisar su Instagram, pasó directamente a Netflix. 

Harry se despertó de golpe y se dio la vuelta, tocando la pierna de Louis con todo su cuerpo y poniéndole nervioso.

“¿Qué hora es?” Preguntó Harry pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

“Son las diez. Deberías irte a casa.”

Harry soltó un quejido.

“¿No puedo dormir en el sofá?” Le preguntó en una voz grave y rasgada, señalando el sofá en la esquina.

“Está bien. Pero la manta es mía.”

“Vale.”

“Y te he traído comida.”

“¿Qué coño es esto?” Preguntó Harry y cogió la crema y la cuchara.

“Crema Catalana con canela.”

“Hostia puta, esto es mejor que la pizza.”

“¿La qué?”

“¿Pizza? Por favor dime que has probado la pizza.”

“Uh… la verdad es que no.”

“Me das mucha pena.” Harry said with his mouth full and Louis threatened to kill him if he stained the white covers.

Sabía que Harry estaba viendo Keeping Up With The Kardashians con él, pero no podía escuchar nada porque Louis tenía los auriculares puestos.

“Guau, su culo es más grande que el tuyo.” Harry comentó cuando vio a Kim y Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando se terminó la comida se limpió la boca con la palma de su mano y Louis le hubiera regañado por eso, pero Harry olía muy bien, como a vainilla y eso no le dejaba concentrarse en su serie.

“Gracias.” Dijo Harry y Louis giró su cabeza. “Te debo una.”

“Oh, no hay forma de que me puedas devolver todo lo que he-“

Fue interrumpido cuando Harry le cogió por la nuca y juntó sus labios. Louis dejó de respirar y no movió sus labios hasta que sintió la lengua de Harry acariciándole el labio inferior.

Louis sabía que debería haberlo empujado y alejarse de él, pero no pudo porque eso era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida. Sus bocas, labios y lenguas se movían en unísono, y antes de que el chico se diese cuenta Harry se acercó aún más a él, poniendo su rodilla contra la creciente entrepierna de Louis debajo de las sábanas.

Sus manos aún estaban cogiendo el iPad, pero sus ojos se habían cerrado y su boca se movía por si sola. 

Harry le mordió el labio inferior y se separó de él, dejando un hilo de saliva en forma de puente entre sus labios.

“Tengo formas de recompensarte y hacerte callar al mismo tiempo, cariño, no te preocupes.”

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Louis con una sonrisa torcida, demostrando lo satisfecho que estaba, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al sofá. Cuando Louis se puso al día con su serie ya era medianoche y Harry se había dormido con las manos en su barriga y su boca entreabierta. Parecía tan inocente y calmado, y Louis no se durmió hasta las dos, estando demasiado inmerso en los eventos del día como para descansar bien.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente Harry estaba durmiendo en el lado izquierdo de la cama con el edredón hasta el cuello. Louis se levantó y se estiró, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia su reloj. eran las diez y media, lo que significaba que se había perdido el desayuno en familia, pero, gracias a Dios, no había problema porque era fin de semana.

Fue al baño y se vistió, luego se lavó los dientes y cuando salió de la habitación Harry despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces y estiró sus brazos, dejando escapar un ruidoso gemido que hizo que Louis se mordiera la lengua.

“Nunca había dormido tan bien.” Dijo Harry con una voz rasgada y grave mientras se frotaba los ojos.

“Bueno… ahora tienes que irte.”

“Ya me voy. Déjame dormir un ratito más.”

Y Louis le dejó, porque de todas formas tenía que leer para su clase de lengua.

Se volvió a despertar después de que Louis hubiese comido y llevado a la habitación las Vans limpias. Harry se vistió en el cuarto de baño y se lavó los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que Louis le dio (y más tarde tiró).

“¿Por dónde salgo?” Harry le preguntó, inclinándose en el escritorio dónde Louis leía. Gracias a Dios no necesitaba gafas para leer, de lo contrario Harry se hubiera burlado de él.

“¿Uh…? Supongo que por la puerta principal. Pero tengo que procurar que nadie se entere.”

“¿Tu puerta trasera está abierta?” Harry le preguntó, de nuevo sonriendo de lado por el comentario insinuante. 

“No siempre.”

“Si lo estuviese podría salir fácilmente… o entrar.” Susurró y Louis le miró confuso, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura.

“¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Alguien podría verte!”

“No me verá nadie, puedo esconderme detrás de los arbustos.”

“Madre mía. Ten cuidado.”

Así que Harry dejó su dormitorio y Louis fue al balcón para verle salir al jardín y meterse en los arbustos porque su madre estaba tomando el sol al lado de la piscina.

Harry no se podía ver a no ser que lo buscaras desde arriba. Llegó a la pared de ladrillo, ni siquiera se molestó en ir hacia la puerta, y saltó a la calle. En cuanto estuvo en el otro lado, se sacudió el polvo y miró a Louis. Le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta, empezando a correr.

Louis observó los músculos de su espalda contraerse debajo de la fina ropa que llevaba hasta que Harry desapareció de su vista.


	6. El aniversario

En fin. Louis tal vez era gay y tal vez estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios.  
   
Y estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios por dos razones: una, los invitados estaban a punto de llegar para celebrar el aniversario de él y Eleanor y en lo único que lograba pensar era besar a Harry Styles, y dos, ya no estaba tan seguro de sí quería pasar el resto de su vida con una chica a la que había engañado tres veces con dos personas diferentes.  
   
Así que, podríamos decir que Louis estaba en medio de una crisis, y si alguien no le traía un vaso de champán lleno en aquel mismo instante su cabeza le explotaría.

Louis ordenó a uno de los camareros que le trajese la bandeja de copas. Cogió dos antes de dejarle volver a su trabajo, acomodándose en el sofá. Eleanor aún se estaba arreglando y sus padres le habían dicho que se quedarían la primera media hora de la fiesta para que su padre pudiese dar un discurso, y luego se marcharían a París.

Su padre tenía un importante evento de negocios ahí y su madre iría con él para poder lucirse en público, obviamente. A Louis no le molestaba, y por suerte Elena pasaría la noche con las chicas en sus habitaciones y él no tendría que preocuparse por nada. No les estaba permitido bajar a la fiesta de todos modos, principalmente porque se serviría alcohol (sí, Louis sabía que aún no tenía edad para beber, pero a nadie parecía importarle).  
   
En el momento que sonó el timbre de la puerta, Louis se bebió su tercer vaso de champán de los últimos diez minutos antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta. Una criada debería haberse hecho cargo de eso, pero estaba cansado de estar sentado si hacer nada.  
   
“ELEANOR!” La llamó, sus gritos viajando por toda la casa.  
   
La vio bajar por las escaleras, llevando un vestido azul que parecía más a una bolsa de basura que un vestido de 400 pounds. ¿Desde cuando despreciaba la forma de vestir de su novia? Señor.  
   
Ya había unas cuatro personas de su escuela en la puerta, y media hora más tarde el comedor estaba lleno. Los padres de Eleanor habían llegado y hablaban con los padres de Louis, y todo el último curso estaba presente.  
   
Louis ya se había bebido cinco copas y empezaba a notar los efectos. Estaba un poco mareado y sólo faltaban diez minutos para que sus padres dieran el discurso. 

Encontró a Liam en la cocina, hablando por el móvil. 

“¿Va a venir tu novio?” Louis le preguntó.

“No es mi novio, pero… sí, está llegando.”

“¿Estás hablando con él ahora?”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Quién más viene?”

“Niall y Harry. Bueno, sé que dijiste que no querías que Harry viniese pero - básicamente se ha auto invitado.”

“No pasa nada - da igual. Está bien.”  
   
Y obviamente en aquel momento sonó el timbre y el chico corrió a abrir.  
   
Niall, Zayn y Harry le estaban mirando, cada uno cargando diversas botellas de alcohol.  
   
“Uh… no dejéis que nadie vea eso. Vamos a - ponerlas en la cocina.” Dijo Louis y giró para dirigirlos a la cocina.  
   
“¿Estás borracho?” Le preguntó Zayn, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
   
“No lo estoy.” Dijo Louis quitándose su mano bruscamente.  
   
“Louis, tus padres están a punto de dar un discurso.” Dijo Barbara mientras entraba en la cocina. Sonrió al ver a los chicos, y luego fue hasta Niall para darle un beso de bienvenida.  
   
“Sí… de acuerdo.”  
   
Louis caminó por el pasillo hasta el comedor, donde sus padres se encontraban en un pequeño podio al lado de la chimenea, cada uno con un vaso de champán en la mano. Sintió que iba a vomitar.  
   
“Acercaos todos por favor, mi tiempo para dar este discurso es limitado.”  
   
La habitación enmudeció de repente y Louis se encontró justo delante del podio, al lado de Eleanor, que le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos.  
   
“Me gustaría proponer un brindis por mi hijo y su encantadora novia Eleanor Calder, para celebrar que ya llevan cinco años juntos.”  
   
Un camarero se encargó entonces de entregar un vaso a todo el mundo y Louis estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar. Su padre empezó a hablar de algo estúpido y Louis miró hacia su derecha para ver a harry apoyado contra la pared con Zayn y Niall, también con un vaso en la mano.  
   
Esa era la primera vez que bebería champán, probablemente.  
   
“Y estoy encantado de que mi primogénito haya encontrado al amor de su vida, y estoy seguro de que les aguarda un futuro brillante.”  
   
Alzó su vaso.  
   
“Por estos cinco años juntos, y para que hayan cincuenta más. ¡Salud!”  
   
Todos vitorearon a la pareja y Louis murmuró ‘salud’ en voz baja antes de beberse el vaso entero en dos grandes tragos. Oyó a Harry riéndose de él, y lo que más quería en ese momento era ir hacia allá y golpearlo repetidamente contra el muro. Porque hacía cinco semanas, cuando tuvo el placer (nótese el sarcasmo) de conocerle, estaba perfectamente a gusto con su vida y con Eleanor.  
   
Y ahora tal vez era gay. Un pecador. Todo lo que su madre le había advertido que nunca debía ser cuando era pequeño.  
   
Sus padres apartaron a la pareja a un lado para felicitarles y les dieron a cada uno un sobre lleno hasta reventar donde ponía ‘para el futuro’.  
   
“Nos vamos a ir al aeropuerto ahora, y volveremos el domingo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo mío.” Le dijo su padre mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda. Los padres de Eleanor les hicieron saber que también iban a irse, ya que eran los únicos adultos que quedaban en la fiesta y no querían incomodarlos.  
   
En el momento en que salieron por la puerta, Eleanor le dio un beso a Louis y le dijo que estaba extremadamente feliz, así que Louis simplemente le devolvió el beso.  
   
El ambiente cambió unos minutos después cuando Niall puso música muy alta y Zayn llegó de la cocina con sesenta vasos de chupito.  
   
No había nada que Louis pudiese hacer para impedírselo de todas formas, estaba medio borracho y lo único que le apetecía era sentarse en el sofá y no volver a levantarse jamás.

“¿Estás bien, Tommo?” Le preguntó Niall, dejándose caer estrepitosamente en el sofá y rodeando a Louis con su brazo. En ese momento al chico ni siquiera le importó que Niall estuviese fumando un cigarrillo delante de su cara.  
   
“Sí.” Mintió Louis y Niall señaló con su cigarrillo a la masa de gente que estaba bailando.

“Parece que no estés disfrutando demasiado del hecho de que tu y tu novia acabéis de cumplir cinco años juntos.”  
   
“Bueno… Es que sólo me hace falta una gota más de alcohol para vomitar.”

“Muy bien. Entonces me iré antes de que me vomites encima. Tengo que encontrar a mi novia de todas formas. Probablemente está en la mesa de los pastelitos.”  
   
Y Louis se quedó solo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque una pareja que estaba besándose en la pista de baile cayó en el sofá, justo a su derecha y - genial. Harry Styles le encontró y también se sentó a su lado. Y el hecho de que oliese tan bien no le estaba ayudando.  
   
“Hola, Louis.”

“¿Que quieres, Harry?” Contestó él, y Harry sonrió de lado porque le encantaba hacer que Louis reaccionase de esa forma tan fácilmente.  
   
“Estás increíblemente borracho.”  
   
“No puedes demostrarlo.”  
   
Harry ladeó su cabeza. “Tu sí que sabes como divertirte, de eso no hay duda.”  
   
“Creía que ya habíamos acordado que tu concepto de diversión es un poco distinto al mío.” Dijo Louis, girando su cabeza para verle mejor.  
   
Llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía HIPSTA PLEASE (¿qué demonios significaba eso? Louis no tenía ni idea), una camisa que se suponía que había de servirle como chaqueta, jeans negros y esas Vans suyas.

“¿Y que estás haciendo en mi fiesta? No estabas invitado.”

“Por favor, esta fiesta hubiera sido aburrida si nosotros no hubiésemos venido. Los niños ricos deberíais saber como montar una fiesta.”  
   
“Usamos nuestro dinero para cosas más importantes.”

“¿Como por ejemplo relojes de cinco mil para arriba? Yo consigo lo mismo falsificado por diez.”  
   
“Ya, pero entonces no tendría ningún valor.”

“¿Valor? Hace exactamente lo mismo que el tuyo; marca la hora.”

“Lo que sea. No espero que comprendas algo de lo que dices.”  
   
“Por el amor de Dios, tu ego es más grande que tu culo. Y estás borracho.”  
   
“¡No estoy borracho!” Protestó Louis y Harry le puso una mano en su muslo, la cuál Louis quitó bruscamente unos segundos después.  
   
“No me toques.”  
   
“No hubo problema las dos últimas veces que te toqué.”  
   
“¡Cállate!” Louis le espetó, asegurándose de que nadie les había oído. Pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados bailando y pasándoselo bien como para prestarles atención.  
   
Louis quería que le prestasen atención. Le encantaba; le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo.  
   
“¿Por que nadie me está prestando atención? ¡Esta es mi fiesta!” Se quejó Louis.  
   
“Yo te estoy prestando atención.” Dijo Harry.  
   
Louis solo puso los ojos en blanco.  
   
“Quiero un trago.” Decidió.  
   
“Eres imbécil. Tienes que tumbarte-“

“¡Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que debo hacer! ¡No eres nada comparado conmigo!”  
   
Harry suspiró y rebuscó en sus bolsillos una bolsa llena de pastillas blancas que depositó en la mesa.

“¿Qué son? ¿Drogas?”

“Extásis.”

“Eso suena… sexual.” Louis dijo y sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

“No lo es. Bueno… puede que sí.” Harry dijo y le guiñó el ojo, sacudiendo un poco la bolsa.

“¿De dónde las has sacado?”  
   
“De donde saco todas mis drogas.”

“Así que las has robado.” Sentenció Louis. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba meterse con Harry y reírse de el sin malas intenciones. Y si Harry se lo tomaba mal… a Louis no le importaba demasiado.

“Ha-ha. Las drogas son la única cosa que nunca robaría.”  
   
“¿Que estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?” Le preguntó Louis cuando le vio levantarse del sofá. 

“Voy a buscar a gente que quiera pastillas.”

“¿No te han costado dinero? ¿Por que se las das?”

“Es lo que hago siempre.” Contestó Harry y Louis frunció el ceño sin saber que quería decir eso.  
   
¿Acaso era traficante de drogas?  
   
Siguió a Harry por el comedor, observando como les daba pastillas a Niall y a Barbara, que las engulleron sin ninguna ayuda de líquidos.

Louis decidió no meterse nunca con ellos.  
   
Encontraron a Zayn y a Liam liándose en una esquina oscura de la habitación, con la mano de Zayn en los pantalones de Liam; el segundo sonrojado y respirando agitadamente, y el primero susurrándole al oído.  
   
“¿No tienes algo para esnifar?” Zayn le preguntó y Harry negó con la cabeza.  
   
“Salud de todos modos.” Los dos chicos también se tragaron las pastillas sumamente rápido. No se sorprendió de que Zayn tomara una - pero ¿porque Liam también lo había hecho? Esto era nuevo para Louis. Se sintió un poco celoso.  
   
“¡Louis!” Eleanor le llamó por encima de la música, apareciendo de la nada.  
   
Iba muy borracha y olía a vodka mezclado con fresa. Louis iba a vomitar de un momento a otro.  
   
“¿Que es eso?” Preguntó Eleanor señalando la bolsa casi vacía en las manos de Harry.  
   
“Pastillas de la felicidad… MDMA.” Harry contestó y Eleanor extendió su mano.  
   
Harry le dio una y ella le dio las gracias, besó a Louis y se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigas.  
   
“¿Que te hace esta…cosa?” Louis le preguntó a Harry, que también estaba tragándose una.  
   
“Te proporciona felicidad.”

“Eso es imposible.”

“No lo es. Prueba una.”

“¿Y si me muero?”

“Morirás feliz.” Harry respondió y Louis puso sus ojos en blanco, extendiendo una mano.  
   
“La lengua.”

“¿Como?”  
   
Harry repitió la palabra hasta que Louis por fin le entendió, dudando un poco antes de sacar su lengua. El otro chico depositó la pastilla en ella y Louis se la tragó sin atragantarse. 

“No siento nada.”

“Ya verás.”  
   
“Oh Dios-“ Empezó a decir Louis y de repente sintió que estaba a punto de empezar a vomitar.  
   
“¿Que pasa?” Harry le preguntó, sus pupilas dilatadas gracias a las drogas.  
   
“Necesito un - voy a vomitar.”  
   
Louis consiguió correr hasta su habitación antes de vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro.  
   
El olor era horrible y el chico arrugó la nariz mientras tiraba de la cadena, antes de ir hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos y los dientes.

“¿Louis? ¿Sigues vivo?” Oyó decir a una voz en su habitación y soltó un quejido exasperado, saliendo del baño.  
   
Harry se situó al lado de la puerta, rascándose el cuello y sonriendo.  
   
“¿Que quieres?”

“Estoy super feliz ahora mismo.” Respondió y louis se sentó en la cama para echarse un poco de perfume.

“Estás colocado.”

“Puede ser.” Dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.  
   
“¿Por que has cerrado la puerta?”

“Por si alguien quiere entrar.” Respondió Harry, y se sentó al lado de Louis en su cama.  
   
“Sal de mi cama, por favor.”

“He dormido en ella.”  
   
“¿Y?”  
   
“No hagas ver que no me quieres en ella.”

Louis dejó el perfume de Gucci en su mesita y se levantó.  
   
“Ya has hecho suficiente invadiendo mi fiesta, pero ahora estás invadiendo mi privacidad-“

“¿A eso que hay abajo lo llamas fiesta?”

“Oh, discúlpame. He olvidado traer el puto populacho y algunas drogas ilegales.”

“Me pones mucho cuando hablas así.” Dijo Harry con los ojos húmedos, que recorrieron el cuerpo de Louis desde la cabeza a los pies. Louis no supo que contestar, se sentía atrapado y sus jeans se estaban estrechando por momentos.  
   
“En fin, me estás poniendo de los nervios ahora mismo, así que si pudieras-“  
   
Louis calló abruptamente cuando Harry le acercó a él tirando de sus tirantes, provocando que tropezara y cayera sobre Harry en la cama.  
   
Luchó para levantarse, porque sus pechos se estaban tocando y sus narrates se rozaron durante un segundo. Y el aliento de Harry olía como esos caramelos de licor que servían en la planta de abajo.  
   
Louis ni siquiera se pudo levantar del todo, porque Harry volvió a tirar de él, esta vez cogiéndole las rodillas para que el chico terminara en su regazo. Se preguntó a sí mismo si a Harry no le molestaba su peso.  
   
Se sujetó a los hombros de Harry para estabilizarse y le observó, respirando fuertemente. Sabía que Harry estaba sufriendo los efectos de la pastilla, pero él la había vomitado probablemente.  
   
Las enormes manos de Harry se dirigieron al culo de Louis, extendiendo sus dedos por encima de las nalgas y a Louis le vinieron ganas de llorar de satisfacción porque sus dedos eran tan largos que literalmente le cubrían el culo entero.  
   
“Tu culo es increíble.” Le dijo Harry mientras se lo apretaba , lo que izo que Louis se inclinara aún más contra sus manos para conservar esa sensación.

“Joder, Louis, estás prácticamente suplicándomelo.”  
   
“Suplicando… ¿para que?” Louis le preguntó, su voz temblorosa por el hecho de que harry estaba presionando su erección contra su muslo derecho. 

“Para que te folle.”

“¿Que?-yo no…”  
   
“¿Solo quieres que alguien te haga sentir bien, verdad? Que te haga retorcer de placer y gritar y gemir hasta que explotes.”  
   
Louis sintió como su estomago se encogía al oír las palabras de Harry. Su voz era grave y rasgada y Louis juró que se iba a correr solo por oírla. Nadie nunca le había hablado de esa forma le gustaba.  
   
“Y la tienes tan dura para mí ahora mismo… Casi puedo ver la punta a través de esos jeans apretados que llevas.” Harry le susurró al oído, su cálido aliento provocándole escalofríos a Louis.

“¿Alguna vez te han tocado, Louis?” Harry preguntó y Louis no pudo decir nada. Ya había cerrado sus ojos y su estómago estaba repleto de mariposas.  
   
“¿Sí o no?”  
   
Harry se estaba impacientando porque apretó el trasero de Louis con más fuerza aún.  
   
“N-no.”  
   
“¿Ni siquiera tu mismo? ¿Nunca te has tocado?”  
   
Louis sacudió su cabeza y Harry soltó un joder suspirado, sus manos dejando el culo de Louis para pasar al frente de sus pantalones.  
   
“¿Quieres que yo lo haga?”  
   
Louis tampoco contestó a eso. Quería que lo hiciese. Lo quería desesperadamente. Quería ser tocado por Harry y hacerlo sentir bien y quería todo lo que Harry le había dicho. Pero no podía decirlo porque estaba demasiado abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.  
   
Se dio cuenta de que Harry aún le estaba observando, esperando una respuesta, así que asintió brevemente y el chico sonrió de lado. Normalmente, esa sonrisa torcida habría hecho enfadar a Louis, pero su cabeza estaba nublada y no podía pensar con claridad.  
   
“Apuesto a que te correrías en tus pantalones si solo te acariciase… porque eres un jodido virgen.”  
   
Y por primera vez, Louis sintió un poco de vergüenza al no tener experiencia. No le gustaba que Harry tuviese ese efecto sobre él - emocionalmente. Físicamente, le encantaba, y quería más.  
   
“¿Es eso malo?” Le preguntó en voz baja, casi inaudible.  
   
“No.” Harry respondió antes de que sus largos dedos empezaran a desabrocharle los pantalones a Louis y bajarle la cremallera.  
   
Louis pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y miró hacia abajo para ver lo que el otro chico le estaba haciendo. Harry le desabrochó los tirantes a Louis y los dejó colgando.  
   
Levantó su mirada hasta la de Louis antes de juntar sus labios en un beso desaliñado que encantó mucho a Louis. Sus lenguas se acariciaron lentamente varias veces, y mientras Harry le mordía el labio al chico sus dedos empezaron a deshacerle la camisa.  
   
Entonces se dejó caer sobre su espalda, llevándose a Louis con él, quién sentía sus mejillas enrojecer porque estaba literalmente tendido encima de Harry. No tenía ni idea de donde poner sus manos, así que decidió aguantar su peso apoyando sus antebrazo a los lados de la cabeza de Harry.  
   
“Puedes apoyarte encima mío.” Le aseguró Harry y Louis así lo hizo. Se refugió en el cuello de Harry e inhaló profundamente su aroma. A Louis tal vez le encantaba el olor que hacía Harry. También podía imaginarse la forma obscena en la que su culo se veía ahora mismo gracias a su pose, pero por suerte nadie lo iba a ver.  
   
Soltó un grito ahogado cuando de repente sintió como la mano de Harry le palmeaba a través de sus boxers.

“Joder, Lou, ya la tienes dura y mojada.” Harry le susurró en la oreja y acarició la punta de su miembro con dos dedos.  
   
Louis gimió y se lanzó hacia adelante para crear más fricción.

“No vayas tan rápido cariño, yo voy a cuidarte bien.” Dijo Harry con la voz rasgada, y Louis sintió como le tocaba y masajeaba sus partes. Estaba un poco avergonzado porque sabía que se iba a correr pronto.  
   
“La tienes tan grande, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.”  
   
Louis se sonrojó y Harry le empezó a acariciar con más rapidez y más fuerza.  
   
“Ah.” Louis suspiró y ni siquiera se reconoció la voz porque se había vuelto muy aguda y quebrada.

Harry acercó su nariz a la mejilla de Louis y le empujó la cabeza hacia el otro lado de su cuello suavemente, y tan pronto lo hizo el chico presionó sus cálidos labios contra la piel de Louis, justo dónde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. Y entonces empezó a succionar, morder y lamer una y otra vez.  
   
La mezcla entre las caricias de Harry y la atención que le estaba prestando a su cuello hizo que Louis llegase al orgasmo rápidamente, gimiendo el nombre del otro chico contra su cuello mientras se corría en sus boxers de Armani.

Aún estando en estado de placer absoluto Harry continuó lamiéndole el cuello y acariciándole la espalda, su otra mano en su trasero.  
   
“Lo siento.” Dijo Louis y Harry se apartó del cuello de Louis.

“¿Por que?”

“Porque… em. No he aguantado demasiado.”

“No pasa nada, eso es normal si eres virgen.”

Louis se sonrojó y se incorporó para sentarse a horcajadas encima de Harry, sintiendo su miembro restringido contra sus jeans. 

“En serio, no pasa nada.” Harry le aseguró y le dio una palmadita en el culo antes de apartar a Louis con cuidado para poder levantarse. 

“¿A dónde vas?” Louis le preguntó.  
   
“Al baño a terminar.”  
   
“Oh. No ensucies nada.”

“No lo haré.”

Louis intentó bloquear los gruñidos procedentes de su baño mientras se subía los pantalones y se enganchaba de nuevo los tirantes. Se abrochó la camisa y pasó una mano por su pelo, continuando con la respiración agitada por lo que acababa de pasar.  
   
Sus boxers estaban pegajosos, pero sabía que debía aguantarse durante dos horas más hasta que todo el mundo se fuera. Harry salió del baño dos minutos más tarde y sus ojos se clavaron en el cuello de Louis.  
   
“¿Qué?” Louis cuestionó.  
   
“Tal vez deberías abrocharte todos los botones de la camisa.”

“¿Por que?”

Harry señaló el espejo y Louis se levantó para ir a ver su reflejo. Soltó un extraño sonido al ver un enorme moratón dónde Harry le había besado antes, que lentamente cambiaba de rojo a violeta.

“¿¡Que es eso!?”

“Un chupetón.”

“¿Me has marcado? ¿Cuando se curará?”

“En unos dos o tres días. Cuatro, probablemente.”

“¿Cómo? ¿Que pasa si alguien lo ve?”

“Dile que te has quemado o algo. Solo abróchate la camisa, nadie se dará cuenta.”

Y así lo hizo, y por suerte se cubría bien. Regresaron a la planta principal dónde los invitados aún bailaban y bebían, así que nadie se fijó en su reaparición.

La gente empezó a irse a medianoche, dándole las gracias por la invitación y pidiendo que volviese a organizar una fiesta pronto.  
Niall, Zayn y Harry fueron los últimos en irse. Louis y Eleanor les acompañaron a la puerta, y mientras Eleanor les daba las gracias por atender a la fiesta y les invitaba a la misa del domingo (todos sabían que ninguno de los tres iba a ir, pero se lo pasaron por alto porque estaba muy borracha, casi sin poder hablar), Harry se inclinó para susurrarle a Louis al oído:

“Pronto te arrodillarás delante de otro hombre que no sea Dios.”  
   
Louis observó su espalda hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la puerta automática. Eleanor le sonreía alegremente y le dio un beso, antes de pedirle que se fuese a la cama con ella y dejase que las criadas lo limpiasen todo. 

Esa noche, mientras Louis yacía en la cama con la espalda contra Eleanor y ella le abrazaba por detrás, no se pudo quitar de su mente que Harry le había hecho una paja.  
   
No le hubiese importado volver a hacerlo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en cuando volvería a ocurrir.  
   
Pronto, con suerte.


	7. El baile

Decir que Louis se estaba volviendo loco por el ‘incidente con Harry’ (como él lo llamaba) era un eufemismo. Su vida había estado cayendo en picado desde esa noche, porque la mente de Louis estaba ocupada todo el tiempo- excepto cuando hacía los deberes -por el recuerdo de las manos de Harry tocándole (y ni siquiera le tocaron el cuerpo, ¡sólo los boxers!).  
   
Cada vez que veía a Harry apoyado contra la pared de ladrillo de su escuela cuando Louis se iba a casa, el chico se sonrojaba y escondía su cabeza. Probablemente no había significado nada para él, pero Louis no podía evitar sentirse raro a su alrededor. Le molestaba un poco a decir verdad.  
   
Ya tenía la mente bastante liada pensando en el baile y los exámenes, y Harry era lo último que necesitaba. Bueno, el recuerdo de éste, porque Louis no había hablado con él desde esa noche.  
   
Y no quería hacerlo, principalmente porque sería incómodo y no podría evitar empezar a divagar.

“¿Lo llevas todo? ¿Tu cartera, tus llaves, tu móvil?” Le preguntó su madre mientras le arreglaba la corbata.  
   
“Sí, madre.” Suspiró y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, dándole el ramillete para Eleanor, que aún estaba en su casa. Él pasaría a recogerla con su Lamborghini y luego irían al hotel.  
   
Louis salió de casa a las seis de la tarde ese 12 de diciembre. Pensaba aprovechar la fiesta para olvidarse de todo durante una noche; la escuela, su futuro y Harry. No hacía falta mencionar que su cumpleaños estaba cerca y había planeado dar una fiesta en la piscina cubierta del hotel de su tío, un día antes de su cumpleaños real porque quería estar en casa para la cena de Nochevieja. 

La casa de Eleanor estaba a cinco minutos de la suya en coche. Las puertas se abrieron cuando reconocieron el coche, y el chico fue hasta la puerta principal y salió del coche. Subió las escaleras y llamó al timbre. Le abrió el padre de Eleanor, que le dio la bienvenida con un apretón de manos firme.  
   
“Buenas tardes, Sr. y Sra. Calder.” Dijo Louis educadamente, abrazando a la madre.  
   
“¡Eleanor! ¡Louis acaba de llegar!” Su madre la llamó y los tres dirigieron sus miradas a la escalinata, dónde Eleanor apareció de repente.

‘Por supuesto tenía que hacer la gran entrada’, pensó Louis y le hizo falta toda su voluntad para no reírse de ella o poner los ojos en blanco.  
   
Llevaba un largo vestido azul de Valentino, unos Jimmy Choo’s que parecían baratos y un clutch de YSL.  
   
“Estás impresionante, mi amor.” Le dijo (lo que había estado practicando en su coche todo el viaje) y le puso el ramillete en su muñeca mientras su padre lo grababa todo. Entonces ella le puso la flor en su solapa y posaron para un par de fotos más.

La chica subió una de ellas a Instagram mientras Louis les llevaba al hotel. Era un viaje de quince minutos y el tiempo que estuvieron en la cola, detrás de numerosas limusinas, Ferraris y Lamborghinis.  
   
Consideró ir a aparcar él mismo, pero todo el mundo le daba las llaves a alguno de los múltiples aparca coches que les esperaban. Sus compañeros recorrían la alfombra roja que marcaba el camino hasta la entrada del recinto. Habían un montón de fotógrafos contratados para sacarles fotos y Louis se sintió importante porque la gente al otro lado de la calle les observaba envidiosa.  
   
Louis salió del coche primero y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto, dándole las llaves al aparca coches.  
   
“Este coche vale más que tu total existencia, cuídalo bien.” Le advirtió al chico y este asintió, antes de que Louis le abriese la puerta a Eleanor y le cogiese la mano.  
   
Fueron hacia la entrada con sus dedos entrelazados y sonrisas alegres en sus caras. La mujer de la puerta comprobó sus billetes y les dejó entrar con una sonrisa obviamente falsa.  
   
Barbara, Niall, Liam y Jade (una de las amigas de infancia de Liam) les esperaban en el vestíbulo, al lado de recepción.  
   
“Tommo!” Exclamó Niall y levantó la mano para darle un ‘abrazo de colegas’. Eleanor le miró de forma extraña pero él la ignoró.

Niall estaba raro vestido con un traje y el flequillo estilizado.  
   
“¿Tenemos una suite triple, verdad?” Louis preguntó y Liam asintió, entregándole las llaves de la habitación 412. 

“Tenemos que irnos mañana al mediodía.” Les informó Barbara, y después de tomarse algunas fotos en pareja delante de la pancarta se dirigieron al salón dónde se celebraba el baile. 

Su mesa estaba justo al lado del escenario, y todo estaba tan perfecto como lo había imaginado. Había camareros vestidos con uniformes carísimos por toda la habitación, llevando bandejas llenas de copas de champán, las luces parpadeaban en diferentes colores y la música de la fiesta sonaba a todo volumen. Louis conocía el 20% de las canciones que estaban sonando, la mayoría porque las había oído en la fiesta de Niall.  
   
Tenían una mesa redonda para diez, y llegaron las dos parejas que faltaban: Perrie y Tom, y Lindsay y su nuevo ‘novio’.  
   
Mucha gente ya estaba bailando en la pista en el medio de la habitación, así que tan pronto Barbara dejó su clutch en la mesa y su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla (a ella no le gustaba dejarla en el guardarropa) Niall se la llevó hacia la muchedumbre.

Louis se bebió su vaso de champán en tres tragos y ordenó otro al instante.

“Tal vez no deberías empezar a beber tan pronto.” Le sugirió Eleanor, y el chico se aguantó las ganas terribles que tenía de decirle que se callara; en vez de eso le pidió otra copa a la camarera.  
   
“¡Me encanta esta canción!” Eleanor exclamó y se llevó a Louis con ella en contra de su voluntad. Él la siguió hasta la masa de gente dónde Niall y Barbara estaban bailando.  
   
Louis bailó con ella; claro que lo hizo, aunque hubiese preferido estar en otro sitio haciendo otras cosas. Por alguna razón deseaba que su quinto aniversario se volviese a repetir… y si la causa era que Harry le había hecho una paja (y que eso hubiese sido lo mejor que Louis había experimentado jamás), nadie tenía porque enterarse.  
   
“¿Por que estás todo el rato mirando la hora?” Barbara le gritó a Niall para que pudiese oírla por encima de la música mientras bailaban en corro al compás de una canción movida.  
   
“¡Zayn y Harry llegaran en cualquier momento y tengo que dejarles entrar!”  
   
Louis paró de bailar y su cara se volvió un cuadro. ¿Harry iba a venir? Ja. ¿Como demonios pensaban entrar sin invitaciones? Ni siquiera irían vestidos de forma adecuada y les echarían inmediatamente. 

Observó a su alrededor en busca de algún profesor, pero no vio a ninguno.  
   
“¿Dónde están los profesores?” Le preguntó a Eleanor.  
   
“¡Están en el bar, en la habitación de al lado! They’re at the lounge, in the room next door! No les gusta bailar y no tenían mesas, así que pensamos que sería mejor que no nos molestasen.”  
   
La chica estaba en el comité que organizó el baile, Louis lo había olvidado. Que se la va a hacer.  
   
Eso significaba que los profesores probablemente no se darían cuenta de que había estudiantes de otro instituto en el baile, a no ser que alguien se chivase. 

Así que Harry iba a venir.  
   
¿Se quedaría a dormir con ellos?  
   
¿Pero dónde dormiría?  
   
¿Se volverían a juntar él y Louis cómo el mes pasado?  
   
Louis no quería eso.  
   
El chico estaba sobreactuando como de costumbre. Estaba seguro de que Harry se reiría de su forma de bailar y de como se comportaba con Eleanor.  
   
Decidió que iba a ignorarle desde el minuto en el que se presentase hasta que se marchase, porque no pensaba darle al chico alto y tatuado la capacidad de arruinarle esa noche.  
   
Después de dos canciones volvió a su mesa, dónde Liam se acababa de sentar y le explicó que Zayn estaba a punto de llegar.  
   
‘Ya lo sé, yo fui quién se lo pidió’ no era lo que Louis esperaba oír como respuesta.  
   
“¿Que hiciste qué? ¿Le pediste a dos estudiantes de la escuela pública que viniesen a nuestro baile? ¿Sin pagar las entradas?” Exclamó Louis, pero en voz baja para que nadie les oyese.  
   
Vio que Jade les estaba escuchando y la señaló discretamente para decirle a Liam que lo había oído todo.  
   
“Sabe que me gusta Zayn, Louis.” Liam le tranquilizó y Louis le miró perplejo.  
   
“¿Y no tiene nada en contra de eso?”  
   
“No mientras él no tenga nada en contra de mi y mi novia.” Dijo ella y a Louis no le quedó más remedio que sentarse.  
   
“Espera, ¿eres lesbiana? ¿Qué? ¿Quién es tu novia?”  
   
“Perrie.”  
   
“¿Perrie Edwards?” Preguntó Louis, sin poderse creer lo que estaba oyendo.

¿Desde cuándo?  
   
Perrie había estado saliendo con Tom desde a donde le alcanzaba la memoria. Habían estado juntos casi el mismo tiempo que él y Eleanor.  
   
“Sí.”  
   
“¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por que?”  
   
“El año pasado en su fiesta de cumpleaños, estábamos borrachas y porque ella me gusta.” Le respondió Jade y Louis se mordió el labio.  
   
“¿Qué pasa con Tom?”  
   
“Aún no lo sabe, pero se lo diremos en cuanto se acabe el instituto.”

“¿Así que le está engañando?”

“Él también la engaña con Lindsay, pero Perrie no le ha dicho nada al respecto porque cree que es lo más justo.”  
 

Y Louis pensó que él y Eleanor acabarían igual probablemente. Ya le había puesto los cuernos y solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella encontrase a alguien también.  
   
¿Debería decirle a Tom lo de Perrie? Él era uno de sus mejores amigos.  
   
Louis se sorprendió al pensar que que Eleanor le engañase no sonaba tan mal; de esa forma él tendría una excusa para escapar de la aburrida y monótona relación en la que se había encontrado recientemente.  
   
¿Se sentía como una mierda por haber engañado a Eleanor? Sí.  
   
¿Se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho? Un poco.  
   
¿A caso le importaba? No demasiado.  
   
Tenía que admitir que los últimos meses con ella habían resultado parecerse más a un trabajo pesado que a una relación cordial. De todos modos, eso no era una buena excusa para justificar su infidelidad, y estaba totalmente en contra de que lo fuese. Pero… simplemente se aburría. Quería algo nuevo, algo emocionante y espontáneo. Not previsible y soso.  
   
¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?  
   
“¿Así que finalmente podré conocer a ese tal Zayn?” Preguntó Jade mientras sorbía su champán para asegurarse de que no se estropeaba el pinta labios.  
   
“Sí… uh, se supone que llega a las nueve, y son las nueve menos cinco minutos.” Liam respondió, y parecía estar nervioso.  
   
Louis necesitaba desesperadamente saber lo que Liam y Zayn habían hecho. Quería saber si Zayn también había tocado a Liam como Harry a él. Odiaba ser así, pero quería ser más experimentado que Liam. Era atelofóbico; siempre debía ser el mejor en todo.  
   
“Liam, um, hasta dónde habéis llegado tu y Zayn… ya sabes. ¿Sexualmente?” Preguntó Louis, intentando no atragantarse.  
   
Jade soltó una carcajada y Liam se sonrojó.  
   
“Um, bueno él-me hizo una paja supongo.”  
   
¿Cómo lo que Harry le había hecho a Louis? ¿O eso no era una paja? ¿Qué?  
   
“¿Eso es todo?”

“Sip, y nos besamos mucho.”  
   
“Oh.”  
   
“¿Que hay de ti y Harry?”

“¿Cómo?” Louis y Jade preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

“Espera, ¿eres gay?” Le preguntó Jade en voz baja pero Louis sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió otra vez a Liam.  
   
“¿De dónde has sacado tu información?”  
   
“Zayn.”  
   
“Oh.”

“¿Así que es verdad? Que tu y Harry os besasteis y que él-“

“Sí.” Louis admitió rápidamente, cortando a Liam antes de que revelase algo más sobre lo ocurrido.  
   
“O sea que eres gay.” Jade repitió.  
   
“¡No lo soy! Solo estoy confundido. No soy gay.” Louis les aseguró.  
   
“¿Y solo hicisteis eso? Como Zayn y yo.” Sonrió Liam y Louis frunció el ceño.  
   
“Bueno, en realidad, uh, yo también le hice una paja a Harry.” Louis contestó.  
   
“¿Qué?”  
   
Louis asintió. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo; se había puesto nervioso y le había salido solo. A demás, no había forma de que se enterasen de que su historia no era verdad.  
   
“¿Y qué tal estuvo?”  
   
“Dijo que lo hice bien.”  
 Las palabras salían de la boca de Louis como si fuesen lo que en realidad pasó. Pero ya sabéis lo que dicen: 'Los padres sobreprotectores y estrictos crían a los mejores mentirosos.’

Aunque eso no significaba que Louis culpase a sus padres. En realidad, les estaba profundamente agradecido por haberle dado todo lo que poseía. 

Louis se terminó su segundo vaso de champán y estaba a punto de ordenar el tercero (los aperitivos no sabían tan bien como esperaba) cuando vio de refilón a Zayn y Harry entrando en la habitación por la puerta principal.

Su mano se congeló, quedándose medio levantada, y el chico decidió no pedir otra copa y en cambio fijarse en Zayn y Harry, que habían despertado la curiosidad de la mayoría de estudiantes.

La gente no se alteró demasiado, casi todos conocían ya a los chicos, y Louis se preguntó si él era el único que se sentía incómodo porque eran estudiantes de la escuela pública.  
 Sin darse cuenta se abrochó su blazer, sabiendo que Harry se burlaría de su carísima corbata, y se enderezó en su silla para observarles. Estaban hablando con Niall y Harry se dedicaba a buscar el nombre de Louis en la guía de las mesas.  
Llevaba unos skinny jeans negros destrozados, su chaqueta tejana sujetada a su cintura, una camiseta blanca y las Vans negras. Todos sus tatuajes se podían ver claramente, igual que sus musculosos brazos y- ¿era eso un cigarrillo entre sus dedos? Había expresamente un cartel en el que ponía 'NO SE PERMITE FUMAR'. 

Tal vez no sabía leer.  
   
Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry le estaba mirando con una sonrisa torcida en su boca. Louis se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, sabiendo que le había pillado observándole. Estaba avergonzado y enfadado consigo mismo porque no quería que Harry tuviera la satisfacción de saber que Louis le consideraba atractivo.  
   
Lucía mejor él con ropa de pobre que Eleanor llevando un vestido de diez mil pounds.  
   
Madre mía, en que se estaba convirtiendo el mundo.  
   
Louis le pidió a la camarera otra copa justo cuando Niall, Zayn, Barbara y Harry llegaron a la mesa. Por suerte, Eleanor había aparecido para hacerle compañía.

“No deberías beber más.” Le sugirió la chica y él puso sus ojos en blanco, enroscando sus dedos al vaso que le habían ofrecido.

“Tú-“ Empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque cinco dedos ridículamente largos le cogieron el vaso y se lo quitaron.  
   
“¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?” Exclamó el chico y alzó su mirada, sabiendo muy bien quién le había robado el vaso.  
   
Harry se bebió el vaso entero antes de dejarlo en la mesa y sentarse en el sitio de Lindsay. ‘Dios sabe en que baño estará esa barriendo con sus rodillas’ pensó Louis, asombrado al oír su propia broma sexual.

Por el amor de Dios, no.  
   
“Bueno, Jade, estos son Zayn y Harry.” Liam dijo en una voz casual para intentar parecer indiferente, porque Eleanor no sabía nada sobre él y Zayn.  
   
Los demás se presentaron y Zayn se sentó al lado de Harry. Louis ahora bebía un vaso de agua, ya que se había acabado el champán. Eso no le gustaba.  
   
“Ey El, ¿puedes acompañarme al baño?” Preguntó Barbara, cogiendo su bolso.  
   
“¿Para que?”  
   
“Tengo que… revisar mi tampón.” Dijo Barbara y a todos los chicos se les fue el color de sus caras.

“De acuerdo.”  
   
Eleanor se levantó y beso a Louis en la mejilla antes de seguir a Barbara hacia la salida.  
   
“¿No tiene la regla, verdad?” Niall le preguntó a Jade y ésta negó con su cabeza, aliviando al chico.  
   
“Eso fue una distracción para poder deciros que he traído María.” Dijo Zayn y Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
   
¿Había traído a una chica llamada María con él? ¿Qué?  
   
“Se refiere a marihuana.” Le explicó Niall, viendo la expresión confusa de Louis.  
   
“Oh.”  
   
“Nos la fumaremos dentro de un rato.” Continuó explicando Zayn y Louis se preguntó si todo lo que hacían esos chicos era fumar porros y follar.  
   
“¿Puedo venir yo también?” Preguntó Jade emocionada y Zayn asintió.  
   
“Si no se lo dices a nadie.”  
   
Jade lo prometió, y Zayn sonrió y dejó su chaqueta de cuero en la silla de Liam.  
   
“¿Queréis bailar?” Les preguntó a Liam y Jade, para que nadie sospechase.  
   
Los dos se levantaron y se esfumaron, y casi al instante Harry se sentó al lado de Louis, que puso los ojos en blanco. Niall también había desaparecido, así que solo quedaban ellos dos en la mesa. 

Que bien.  
   
“Te he traído algo.” Le dijo Harry mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.  
   
Louis se sorprendió, pero la curiosidad se le desvaneció en seguida cuando vio que Harry sacaba una petaca plateada de su chupa. Sabía que probablemente era alcohol; su padre tenía como diez de esas.  
   
“¿Me has traído alcohol?”  
   
“Nos he traído alcohol.” Le corrigió Harry y desenroscó el tapón, antes de dejar caer algunas gotas en el agua de Louis.  
   
“¿Qué es?”  
   
“Whiskey.”

“No sé si te acuerdas, pero la última vez que bebí alcohol terminé vomitando en el baño.”  
   
“Y luego pasaron otras cosas que estoy seguro que te encantaron.” Harry le replicó y a Louis se le empezaron a calentar las mejillas.  
   
Le volvió a ordenar que se bebiera el vaso, pero Louis seguía teniendo dudas.  
   
“¿A caso le has puesto algo raro?”  
   
“No soy un violador.” Harry le tranquilizó, sonriendo de lado. Cada vez que hacía eso a Louis le daban ganas de abofetearle. O besarle.  
   
¿Qué?  
   
Se llevó el vaso a sus labios, bebiendo un poco al principio, pero la mano de Harry empujó el culo del vaso y la mitad de su contenido acabó en el blazer de Louis. Gracias a Dios que se lo había abrochado, sino la corbata negra de Kiton Cashemere se hubiese manchado también.  
   
“¡Serás idiota!” Louis exclamó e hizo una mueca por el sabor amargo del whiskey. Entonces se limpió la barbilla y observó su blazer.  
   
“Deberías pagarme esto, pero entonces tendrías que vender tu casa y tu cuerpo para volverte un esclavo.”  
   
“Podría ser tu esclavo.” Sugirió Harry con indiferencia.  
   
Louis abrió sus ojos cómicamente y se mantuvo ocupado desabrochándose el blazer.  
   
“Bonita corbata.” Se burló Harry. “¿Cuánto te ha costado?”

“Una cantidad de dinero que tú nunca verás.” Louis le espetó, por fin consiguió quitarse la chaqueta y se levantó.

“¿A dónde vas?”

“Al guardarropas. No voy a dejar esto aquí para que tu o alguien me lo robe.”  
   
Harry sacudió su cabeza divertido y Louis huyó de la mesa, resoplando y musitando en voz baja.  
   
Cuando volvió a su mesa vio que Harry se había marchado y había dejado su chaqueta en la silla de Louis. Eleanor estaba ahí en cambio, y Perrie y Tom también.  
   
“¡Louis, por fin! ¿Podemos ir a bailar? ¡Me aburro!” Dijo la chica y Louis entrecerró sus ojos porque parecía que estuviese un poco entonada.  
   
“¿Estás borracha?”

“No demasiado.”

“¿Quién te ha dado alcohol?”

“Harry.”

Louis meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y Eleanor le jaló del brazo, llevándoselo con ella a la pista de baile. A Louis no le gustaba eso para nada; las luces habían bajado su intensidad y la música se había vuelto sucia. Todos bailaban como si perteneciesen a una discoteca y no a un baile escolar.  
   
Podía ver a Harry bailando con Zayn, quién presionaba su espalda contra el pecho del otro chico mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, restregándose el uno al otro.

“¿A nadie le molesta eso?” Louis le preguntó a Eleanor y ésta se encogió de hombros, repentinamente cogiendo a Louis de los hombros para besarle.  
   
Por si eso no fuese bastante, el chico aún se sorprendió más cuando le invadió su boca con la lengua. Hizo lo que recordaba haber hecho con Harry, pero no había ni punto de comparación entre los dos. No hacía falta mencionar que Louis tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba observando a Harry, que le miraba desde el otro lado de la sala.  
   
Bueno, si Harry podía divertirse con Zayn, ¿por que no podía él fingir que se divertía con Eleanor?  
   
Hizo la importante decisión de agarrarle su diminuta cintura y acercársela aún más mientras se besaban, e incluso cerró sus ojos para hacer que pareciese real, y no que pareciese que él no estaba disfrutando para nada.  
   
Ella fue la primera en separarse de él- gracias a Dios- y le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta.  
   
“Te quiero.” Le dijo la chica, y Louis le devolvió la frase sin mirarla a los ojos.  
   
Necesitaba ir a mear, así que se excusó y rápidamente fue al baño que había al final del pasillo.  
   
Cuando hubo terminado, se mojó la cara con agua helada y se puso de costado para ver si su barriga sobresalía mucho. Vio que sí se le notaba un poco, pero si la empujaba hacia dentro parecía inexistente. Su culo seguía estando igual de prominente, así que Louis procedió a lavarse las manos y secarlas.  
   
Alguien entró en el baño y el chico giró su cabeza para ver que ese alguien era Harry. Éste se dirigió hacia Louis y le ignoró, también lavándose las manos.  
   
“He oído por ahí que vas diciendo que me has hecho una paja.” Harry comentó y el secador de manos dejó de funcionar cuando las manos de Louis volvieron a estar bajadas.

“Um… ¿Qué?”  
   
“¿Le has dicho a Liam que me hiciste una paja?”  
   
“Yo no- es solo que. No lo sé.”  
   
“¿Entonces te la machacaste pensando en ello?”

“¿Machacar el qué?”  
   
“Me refiero a masturbarse.”

“¡Oh! ¡Por Dios, no! Yo no me la ‘machaco’.” Louis se defendió a sí mismo y intentó desapretarse un poco la corbata porque de repente tenía mucho calor.  
   
“¿Y entonces cómo te corres?”

“¡No lo hago! ¡Déjame en paz!” Exclamó Louis y dio gracias a Dios de que no hubiese nadie más ahí con ellos.  
   
“¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo?”

“¡No, no sé!¡Y tampoco me hace falta!”  
   
“¿Por que? ¿Porque es pecado?” Harry se burló y Louis enfureció, ¿como se atrevía a reírse de Dios?  
   
“¿Has terminado? Me estás poniendo de los nervios.”  
   
Harry hizo un puchero y se acercó a él, cogiéndole por la corbata.  
   
“¡No toques mi corbata! Cuesta más que tu-“

“Que mi casa, bla bla bla. Dame un respiro, ¿quieres?.” Harry musitó mientras sus manos se movían hasta el medio de la corbata.  
   
“Así que, ¿besa ella mejor que yo?” Preguntó Harry, pero Louis no le contestó. No iba a darle la satisfacción de saber que, sin lugar a dudas, besaba muchísimo mejor que Eleanor.  
   
“¿Sí o no?” Harry le presionó, tirando de su corbata un poco.

“Sí.” Mintió Louis y Harry tiró de él hasta que sus dientes chocaron. Pero estos rápidamente se convirtieron en labios y en unos segundos sus lenguas se acariciaban desesperadamente.  
   
Louis tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de Harry, y el otro chico aún le sujetaba por su corbata.  
   
“Espera… no.” Louis murmuró contra los labios de Harry y se separaron. “Alguien podría entrar.”  
   
“Pues entonces cierra la puerta.”  
   
Y Louis lo hizo. No sabía muy bien por que, pero lo hizo. Sentía la necesidad de complacer a Harry, de hacer todo lo que le pidiera.  
   
Harry le volvió a besar tan pronto Louis se dio la vuelta, agarrándole la cintura como él le había hecho a Eleanor unos minutos antes. Louis estaba un poco incómodo porque la encimera dónde se encontraba apoyado se le clavaba en la espalda.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando las manos de Harry le levantaron y le dejaron encima de la encimera como si no pesase nada. Separó las piernas de Louis para ponerse entre ellas y apoyó sus palmas en los muslos del chico mientras seguían besándose.  
   
Las manos de Louis, en cambio, estaban pegadas a sus costados porque no tenía ni idea de como o donde tocar a Harry sin que este se mofase de él.  
   
“Tócame.” Dijo Harry y Louis retrocedió unos centímetros, sonrojándose.  
   
“No sé donde poner mis manos.”  
   
Harry resopló exasperado y Louis observó sus labios rojos mientras sus manos eran guiadas hasta la cintura de Harry, debajo de su camiseta. Sin querer lo acercó aún más hasta que la pelvis del chico estuvo presionada contra la encimera.

Las manos de Harry fueron desde el cuello de Louis hasta sus costados, apoyándose en el mesón, y dejó un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos. 

“Desabróchate la camisa.” Harry ordenó a Louis y éste sacudió su cabeza.  
   
“¿Por que?”

“Porque te haré un chupetón, pero no creo que quieras que la gente lo vea.”

“¿Y para que quieres hacerme un ‘chupetón’? ¿No te vale con solo besarnos?”

“¿Y tu por que no quieres desabrocharte la camisa?” Harry se defendió.

“Porque tengo la barriga hinchada y pensarás que estoy gordo.” Admitió Louis y Harry frunció el ceño, cambiando de plan. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, empujó a Louis en el pecho hasta que el chico se estiró del todo, sólo los codos aguantando su peso.  
   
De repente su camisa fue subida hasta su pecho, revelando su pequeña barriga y Louis intentó volver a bajarla, pero Harry le quitó las manos de en medio.  
   
Louis se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Harry sujetándoles las caderas y mordiendo y succionando la piel debajo de su obligo. No era muy cuidadoso pero a Louis le gustaba esa sensación, y podía entrever algunos de los tatuajes de Harry a través de su camiseta porque estaba inclinado. También llevaba algunos collares; un avión de papel, una calavera y (¡ja! que irónico) una cruz que tocaba los pantalones de Louis mientras Harry seguía doblado.  
   
Cuando finalmente terminó su trabajo quedó un enorme moratón debajo de su ombligo que iba de rojo oscuro a violeta intenso.  
   
“¿Tienes habitación?” Harry le preguntó con voz grave mientras recorría sus piernas con las manos.  
   
“Tengo… Tengo una suite.” Louis tartamudeó y bajo la mirada hasta su entrepierna, dónde Harry tenía los ojos clavados. Su bulto era vergonzosamente grande, lo que le hizo sonrojarse.  
   
“Pero la comparto con Eleanor.”  
   
Harry meneó la cabeza para quitarle importancia.  
   
“¿Por que me lo preguntas?” Louis le reclamó, su corazón latiendo aún más rápido que antes.  
   
“No queremos que lo que le has contado a Liam sea mentira, ¿a que no?” Harry le respondió, sonriendo de lado mientras retrocedía.  
   
¿A caso quería que Louis le hiciese una paja? Oh Dios mío. Iba a humillarse a sí mismo. Harry se reiría de él.

Se calmó a sí mismo pensando que compartía habitación (y cama) con Eleanor, así que no había forma de que pudiese estar con Harry esa noche.  
   
Pero en parte tenía ganas.  
   
“¿A dónde vas?” Louis le preguntó cuando Harry abrió la puerta.  
   
“Me vuelvo al baile.”

“¿Y que hay de… esto?” Dijo Louis, señalando avergonzado su creciente erección.  
   
“Pídele a tu novia que se ocupe de ti, ya que es mejor que yo.”  
   
Louis se quedó boquiabierto y bajó de la encimera, ajustándose el miembro en sus pantalones. Se volvió a lavar la cara y salió del baño, maldiciendo a Harry mentalmente.  
   
Pasaron dos horas y la fiesta aún seguía en marcha, los estudiantes terminaban sus postres y de repente alguien sacó una tarta enorme (¿para qué?). A las doce y media todo el mundo empezó a volver a sus habitaciones.  
   
“¿Vamos a fumarnos la hierba o no?” Preguntó Niall mientras las chicas iban al baño y los chicos recogían sus cosas.  
   
Zayn asintió y se dirigió a Louis.  
   
“¿Quieres que tu novia venga también? Aunque no creo que tengamos suficiente hierba para ocho porros.”  
   
“Um-“ Louis empezó a decir.  
   
“Ya me he ocupado de ella.” Dijo Harry y Louis le miró con pánico en el rostro.  
   
“¿Qué le has hecho?¿Te has vuelto loco?”  
   
“Relájate, cariño, solo le he puesto Zolpidem en la bebida.”

“¿Qué demonios es eso?”

“Píldoras para el sueño. Estará durmiendo en unos diez minutos.”

“¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Vas a acabar en la cárcel por violación o algo así!”

“Yo nunca jamás violaría a nadie.” Le dijo Harry y su expresión facial hizo callar a Louis.  
   
Las chicas volvieron en ese momento, y Louis se sorprendió al ver a Perrie con ellas.  
   
“Um, Tom se ha ido a casa porque no se encontraba muy bien. Lo que probablemente significa que está follando con Lindsay, pero que le vamos a hacer.” Les explicó y Eleanor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, bostezando y quejándose de su cansancio.  
   
“Soy Harry.” Se presentó el chico y Zayn le siguió.  
   
“Así que tu eres Zayn.” Perrie sonrió y todos se giraron hacia Liam, quién examinaba sus zapatos como si fuesen de lo más interesantes.  
   
“Puedes venirte a dormir conmigo si quieres.” Le dijo la chica a Jade y Eleanor frunció el ceño.  
   
“¿Y entonces quién dormirá con Liam?”  
   
“Seguro que encontramos a alguien.” Respondió Niall y Zayn se mordió el labio, sonriendo.  
   
“Vámonos arriba, entonces.”  
   
Fueron hasta los ascensores y se metieron todos en uno. Louis seleccionó la planta a la que iban mientras Perrie y Zayn mantenían una conversación sobre tinte de pelo.  
   
La habitación de Perrie y Jade estaba justo delante de su suite, así que decidieron quedar en cuanto Eleanor se quedase dormida. Louis debería haberse sentido mal por hacerle eso a su novia, pero no lo hizo.  
   
Entraron en la habitación y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de colgar su blazer manchado en el armario antes de que Eleanor cayese de cara en la cama y se durmiese.  
   
Louis puso los ojos en blanco y a duras penas la giró y la arropó en el lado derecho de la cama. También se quitó la corbata y fue al baño para asegurarse de que su pelo estaba en buen estado (pero no era para impresionar a nadie, obviamente).  
   
Los demás se encontraron en el pasillo cinco minutos después, y Niall sugirió ir a fumar a la habitación de Perrie, pero Zayn prefería ir a fuera (le gustaba el aire fresco aunque fuera diciembre - que idiota), así que volvieron al ascensor.  
   
Louis les guió hasta la puerta trasera del hotel (él ya había estado alojado ahí, obviamente), que llevaba a un callejón con contenedores al que iban los empleados del edificio.

Zayn, Niall, Harry y Perrie se apoyaron en el muro y los demás se sentaron en las escaleras. Louis se dio cuenta de que el era el único pasando frío (Liam llevaba la chaqueta de cuero de Zayn, Barbara tenía puesto el blazer de Niall y todos los demás llevaban abrigos - y Harry llevaba su chaqueta tejana), y se preguntó si Harry le dejaría su chaqueta si dramáticamente hacía ver que se estaba helando. 

Al fin y al cabo era culpa suya por manchar su blazer y hacer que llevarlo fuese imposible.

Aún no había nevado, lo que sorprendió al grupo, pero igualmente hacía frío y Louis podía ver su piel de gallina a través de su camisa.  
   
Zayn les dio un porro a todos (incluso a Louis) y pidió disculpas cuando vio que no quedaba nada para Perrie.

“No pasa nada, compartiremos este.” Jade le tranquilizó.  
   
“Un momento. Vosotras dos estáis-“

“Juntas, sí.”  
   
“Oh, genial.”  
   
“Sois bisexuales o-“ Harry empezó a sonreír de lado mientras le daba una calada a su porro.  
   
“No.” Contestaron las dos.  
   
“Así que nada de tríos.”

“No.” Rieron las chicas y Harry hizo un puchero.  
   
Louis puso sus ojos en blanco y Harry le pilló haciéndolo porque cuando volvió a mirarle éste le guiñó el ojo.  
   
Esa era la oportunidad de Louis para hacer ver que tenía mucho frío (aunque eso no estuviese tan lejos de ser verdad), así que se abrazó a sí mismo y se fregó los brazos, sujetando el porro entre los labios.  
   
“¿Tienes frío?” Perrie le preguntó y él asintió.

“Puedo dejarte mi chaqueta, si quieres.” Le ofreció y Louis se avergonzó de que una chica tuviese que dejarle su chaqueta.  
   
“No le quitaría la chaqueta a una chica.”

“¿Pero sí que se la quitarías a un chico?” Le preguntó Harry, acercándosele.

Louis asintió.

“¿Para ti solo chicos?”

Louis volvió a asentir sin pillar la broma sobre su sexualidad y los demás rieron en voz baja. Harry se puso el porro entre los labios y se quitó su chaqueta, dándosela a Louis.  
   
“Gracias.” Dijo Louis y se sintió mucho más cálido solo pasando sus brazos por las mangas. Eran blanditas y cómodas por dentro, así que se abrochó la prenda hasta el cuello y se puso la mano izquierda entre los muslos para calentarse un poco.  
   
Louis se fumó su porro con la mano derecha, cogiéndolo entre dos dedos mientras charlaba con Liam. Se levantó unos minutos para que Perrie pudiera sentarse con Jade y así compartir su porro. Terminó apoyado contra el muro entre Niall y Harry, que ya estaban riéndose de algo que les había dicho un profesor.  
   
Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo como la droga empezaba a hacer efecto. Harry ya se había acabado su porro y ahora le pedía a Louis el suyo.  
   
“¡Ni de broma!” Louis protestó. “No te voy a dar el mío.”

“Podemos compartir.” Sugirió Harry.  
   
“Vale.”  
   
Louis solo accedió porque estaba colocado y demasiado divertido para negarle el favor. Harry se lo terminó de todos modos, probablemente porque toleraba las drogas mucho mejor.  
   
“¿Ahora ya no tienes frío?” Le preguntó con una mano apoyada en el muro, al lado de la cabeza de Louis, y la otra en su bolsillo.  
   
Louis asintió tímidamente y enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

“Pero ahora yo tengo frío.” Harry fingió hacer una mueca triste, luego se rió y se inclinó hacia el oído de Louis para susurrarle: “Tal vez me podrías calentar cuando estemos dentro, ¿hm?”  
   
“Uh… pero ya no te hará falta cuando estemos dentro.” Intentó despistarle Louis.  
   
Harry meneó la cabeza, divertido por el comportamiento del chico, y mientras retrocedía se pasó una mano por el pelo. 

Volvieron a sus habitaciones a la una y media. Jade se fue con Perrie, Zayn con Liam y Niall con Barbara. Y entonces Louis se preguntó dónde podía dormir Harry.  
   
“¿Dónde vas a dormir?” Louis le preguntó cuando todo el mundo se había ido a sus habitaciones y solo quedaban ellos dos en el pasillo.  
   
“Me voy al sofá. Es más cómodo que la cama que tengo en casa, de todos modos.”  
   
Louis sintió un poco de pena por él.  
   
“¿Como entrasteis en el hotel?”

“Bueno, Niall nos ayudó pero igualmente me acosté con la mujer de la puerta..”

“¿Qué?” Louis preguntó, sorprendido y un poco… celoso.  
   
“Follamos.” Harry aclaró y se quitó sus Vans mientras se sentaba en el sofá.  
   
“¿Cuándo?”

“No me acuerdo, ¿hace unos meses tal vez? Creo que sí.”

“Es vieja.”

“Tiene veinticuatro años.”

“Eso es ser vieja.”

“Ni siquiera eres legal aún, no creo que debas ir hablando mal de los adultos.” Dijo Harry y se rascó la piel debajo de sus pulseras sin darse cuenta.  
   
“Cállate.” Fue lo único que le vino a la mente.  
   
Harry sacudió su cabeza y observó a Louis durante un segundo, sus ojos enrojecidos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Louis entonces se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá, al lado de Harry.  
   
“Gracias por dejármela.” Dijo Louis y Harry asintió, antes de levantarse para quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones. Louis no se movió, solo observaba, de nuevo sintiendo celos del increíble cuerpo de Harry.  
   
“Puedo ver el repaso que me estás dando.” Harry le hizo saber mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se los ponía detrás de ésta.  
   
“Eh…”

“Quítate la camisa.” Le impuso Harry y Louis le miró inseguro.  
   
“Um. No.”

“¿Por que no?”  
   
“Por que alguien podría vernos en cualquier momento.”

“Tu novia está durmiendo, y el resto probablemente están ocupados haciendo otras cosas.”  
   
“Simplemente no me gusta estar desnudo delante de gente.”

“Venga ya, hablas como si no hubiese visto a un chico desnudo en mi vida.” Harry se carcajeó y exacto, pensó Louis. Sabía que Harry le compararía con alguien mejor que él.  
   
Harry se quejó impacientemente y Louis suspiró, sin saber muy bien que le convenció, pero al final sus dedos empezaron a deshacer los botones de la camisa uno a uno.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se recostó contra el sofá, acariciándose por encima de sus boxers, y Louis pudo ver que su miembro ya estaba medio duro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su camisa cayó al suelo, pero la recogió rápidamente y la dejó en la mesita; era muy cara después de todo.

“Ven aquí.” Harry le dijo y Louis se alivió porque no era necesario que se quitase los pantalones, ya que sus grandes muslos eran el doble de gruesos que los de Harry. Se puso los brazos delante de su estómago para esconderla y avanzó hacia el sofá.  
   
Harry le cogió las muñecas, apartándole los brazos de delante de su cuerpo, y tiró de Louis para sentarlo en su regazo. Las manos de Louis se entrelazaron en la nuca de Harry, como lo habían hecho aquella noche hacía un mes.  
   
La enormes manos de Harry agarraron la cintura de Louis, sus pulgares presionados contra la parte de delante y los otros cuatro dedos en la de atrás. Louis se sintió como si estuviese en llamas cuando Harry arrastró las manos hasta su cuello para juntar sus bocas.  
   
Sus manos toparon con el torso desnudo de Harry cuando éste le apartó la cabeza al lado para empezar a morderle suavemente y marcarle con moretones en forma de collar toda la clavícula.  
   
“¡Esto se verá mañana!” Protestó Louis mientras Harry los recorría con su lengua una última vez.  
   
“Es lo que hay.” Harry replicó y entrelazó la mano derecha de Louis con su izquierda, guiándola entre sus cuerpos. louis tuvo que contener un chillido al darse cuenta de que estaba tocándole la erección a Harry a través del fino material de sus boxers.

“Quiero que me hagas una paja.” Harry le susurró al oído.  
   
“Pero… no sé como hacerlo.”

“Mierda, yo te-yo te guiaré, ¿vale? Solo- tócame.”  
   
Louis asintió y Harry observó las bonitas marcas que le había dejado mientras Louis seguía acariciándole a través de su ropa interior. Harry gimió y se sacó su pene, que ya estaba duro del todo y húmedo, latiendo ruidosamente en la palma de su mano.  
   
Louis no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la punta de color rosa oscuro y la vena prominente que recorría uno de los costados.  
   
“Vamos.” Harry le apresuró y Louis estiró su brazo vacilando un poco, sustituyendo los dedos de Harry con los suyos. El tacto era suave, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir el suave ritmo de la sangre que circulaba por el miembro. 

“Tú solo… mueve tu mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Así.” Harry le instruyó y puso su mano sobre la del otro chico, que estaba ocupado observando todos sus tatuajes. Guió su mano rítmicamente, en ocasiones girándola un poco.

“Sí, justo así.”  
   
Finalmente le dejó ir la mano y Louis siguió sus instrucciones esparciendo su líquido pre-seminal para poder moverse más fácilmente.  
   
“Joder, sí. Eso es.” Harry le animó y Louis se sentía bastante bien consigo mismo por poder complacer a Harry.  
   
“Venga, más rápido. Tócame más, baja tus manos.”  
   
Louis estaba un poco confundido pero obedeció igualmente, lo que hizo gemir a Harry y entreabrir sus labios.  
   
“Ven aquí pero no pares.” Le ordenó Harry y Louis se inclinó para besarle provocativamente.  
   
“Tus manos son tan buenas… más rápido cariño, puedes hacerlo.” Harry suspiró y Louis se había quedado sin palabras al ver lo bien que se veía Harry experimentando puro placer.  
   
“Me falta poco, Louis.”  
   
Louis aceleró su ritmo y se sorprendió de que el brazo no le doliera después de esto.  
   
“Ugh, joder. Voy a… ahh.” Harry gimió y arqueó su espalda a la vez que sus músculos se tensaban, revelando su tableta mientras se corría en el pecho dorado de Louis.  
   
“Joder, te ves tan bien así.” Halagó a Louis. “¿Quieres que yo-“  
   
Harry señaló los pantalones del chico, pero él negó silenciosamente, sonrojado. 

“¿Te has corrido haciéndome una paja?”

“Y porque aún estaba un poco afectado por el incidente del cuarto de baño.” Admitió Louis, levantándose.  
   
“¿Lo he hecho bien?” Preguntó mientras cogía su camisa.  
   
“Sí, al menos por ser tu primera vez, pero mejorarás con el tiempo.”  
   
“Vale.” Dijo Louis un poco triste.

“Hey, no. Lo has hecho increíble, ¿vale? En serio.”

“Pero no soy gay.”

Harry se rió y puso sus ojos en blanco. “Claro que no. Buenas noches, Louis.”  
   
“Buenas noches.”  
   
Louis volvió a su habitación y se duchó una vez allí, alegrándose de haver traído un par de boxer de recambio. Se metió debajo de las sábanas cómodamente y se dispuso a dormir.  
   
Esa noche se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro porque Harry le había dicho que sus pajas eran increíbles.  
   
Y sí, tal vez no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero a Louis no le importaba.  
   
Su pecho estaba plagado de moretones violeta y había tenido un orgasmo, así que las cosas no le podían ir mejor.


	8. El cumpleaños

Cuando Louis despertó la mañana siguiente, Eleanor ya no estaba en la cama. La encontró en el comedor, sentada entre Harry y Barbara, comiendo el desayuno que habían pedido.

Todos estaban allí, vestidos igual que la noche anterior, cansados pero felices. 

“Buenos días.” Dijo en general y casi todos le devolvieron el saludo con la boca llena.

Louis se acomodó al lado de Niall en el reposa brazos del sillón y cogió una magdalena con pepitas de chocolate de la bandeja llena de dulces y fruta.

Louis jugueteó con ella un rato, intentando no establecer contacto visual con Harry. Se sentía un poco raro por lo que había pasado esa noche, igual que cuando Harry le había hecho una paja. Pero de todos modos ese sentimiento desapareció, porque Harry actuaba como de costumbre, haciendo bromas y chinchándole amigablemente. 

Cuando Eleanor les dijo que nunca en su vida había dormido tan bien, él y el otro chico cruzaron sus miradas y Harry le guiñó el ojo, mordiéndose el labio. 

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír y Eleanor le devolvió la sonrisa porque creía que iba dirigida a ella. 

“¿Qué vas a hacer para celebrar tu cumpleaños, Louis?” Le preguntó mientras bebía el resto de su zumo. 

“Creo que una fiesta en la piscina cubierta del hotel de mi tío.” Respondió y Barbara asintió emocionada.

“Pero tendrá que ser un día antes de mi cumpleaños de verdad, el 23, porque mis padres quieren que esté en casa para la cena de Nochevieja.”

“¿Tu tío tiene un hotel?” Preguntó Zayn sorprendido y Louis asintió.

“El St. Paul’s.”

“Es el hotel más caro de toda Inglaterra.” Dijo Harry.

“Es obvio.” Respondió el chico.

Terminaron de almorzar a las doce menos cuarto, y a mediodía salían del hotel. Y si Louis se quejó de que la mujer de la puerta se acostara con un cliente, eso era asunto suyo y de nadie más. 

La semana siguiente Louis tuvo dos exámenes más y se acabó la escuela hasta el año siguiente. Eleanor había estado con el chico casi todas las noches, pero no le molestaba porque lo único que hacían antes de ir a dormir era besarse (y solo a veces). Además nunca se abrazaban, y eso ayudaba.

Louis no sabía si debía sentirse culpable porque Harry le había hecho una paja y vice versa, o porque el hecho de que eso hubiese pasado no lo hacía sentir culpable.

No había visto a Harry desde el día del baile, y para ser sinceros, estaba un poco nervioso por su fiesta de cumpleaños. Iba a empezar en dos horas, y Harry iba a ir - y todos los invitados tuviesen su propia habitación en el hotel.

La madre de Louis le había comprado un traje de Dolce & Gabbana, y a Louis le emocionaba llevarlo porque era la prenda de ropa más cara que había lucido jamás. Era suave y con zapatos a juego, y la camisa era negra con el cuello blanco. Su pelo estaba estilizado para formar un tupé ligero y la emoción de Louis crecía por momentos. 

Toda su familia acudiría al evento, pero sus padres le habían prometido que los adultos y los niños desaparecerían a las diez para que solo quedaran los amigos del chico. 

La fiesta se celebraría primero en el restaurante, donde todo el mundo podría comer. Entonces los jóvenes trasladarían la fiesta a la piscina cubierta, que estaba equipada con un bar enorme y un DJ.

Y Louis estaba extremadamente feliz porque por fin podría beber delante de sus padres y sentirse legal. La tarta tenía que estar lista a las doze - estaba compuesta de seis pisos de colores y sabores diferentes, y por los lados había dieciocho cupcakes con una vela en cada una para que Louis las soplara.

Llegaron al hotel veinte minutos antes que los invitados. Louis se empezó a poner nervioso, no solo porque se suponía que los dos últimos cursos enteros de su escuela iban a atender, sino porque también había gente de la escuela de Harry invitada.

Todo parecía estar perfecto; las treinta mesas para los 300 invitados estaban distribuidas por el restaurante, había largas mesas repletas de postres y bebidas, y toda la cubertería era de plata. Así que Louis decidió calmarse un poco. 

Eleanor y Liam fueron los primeros en llegar, vestidos con elegancia y trayendo consigo regalos. El corazón de Louis empezó a latir más rápido, porque la cosa que le gustaba más sobre su cumpleaños eran los regalos sin lugar a dudas.

Su tío ya le había dado un Rolex nuevo y sus abuelos el iPhone más nuevo. Los demás parientes le dieron sobres llenos de dinero. Eso no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, de esa forma podía ir ahorrando para comprar un yate. 

Barbara le regaló unos tirantes de Prada con una camisa negra a conjunto, y Niall le dijo que él también había colaborado (lo que era probablemente una mentira, pero a Louis no le importaba). 

Harry y Zayn llegaron los últimos, por supuesto. Zayn le trajo una funda para el móvil y Harry algo de Prada, que según Louis había sido robado. 

“¿Lo has robado?” Le preguntó mientras abría la bolsa, viendo un suéter gris en el interior.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado, observando su alrededor. Louis aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarle bien de arriba a bajo. Llevaba una camisa azul con las mangas subidas hasta los hombros, unos jeans negros apretados (eso era lo único que llevaba, al parecer) y unas Converse negras. 

“¿Podrías bajarte las mangas para esconder tus tatuajes?” Le pidió Louis mientras dejaba los regalos en la enorme mesa dónde se encontraban los otros.

“¿Por que?”

“Porque sino mis padres te van a echar seguro.”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se arregló las mangas, se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y le sacó la lengua a Louis. 

“Sigo teniendo mis piercings.” Dijo orgullosamente y Louis se dio la vuelta para guiarle hasta la fiesta. 

“Entonces mantén tu boca cerrada y procura que no te vean los otros dos. No estás en tu casa, así que no puedes hacer lo que sea que se te pase por la cabeza, ¿vale?”

“¿Después de esto iremos a la piscina?” Preguntó Harry, ignorando completamente lo que Louis le decía. 

“Sí, pero-“

“¿Y podré verte casi desnudo?”

“¡Cállate!” Louis le gritó en voz baja, sonrojándose y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le había oído.

“¿Y todo el mundo tiene su propia habitación?”

“Sí.”

“¿Incluso yo?”

Louis puso sus ojos en blanco. “Sí. Este hotel es de mi tío.”

“Debería habérmelo imaginado.” Harry se burló sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de ir hacia la mesa dónde Zayn se encontraba. Louis decidió ignorar el hecho de que algunas chicas de su escuela estaban ahí, y también que parecían embelesadas por los dos amigos.

Louis estaba sentado en una mesa con Eleanor, Niall, Barbara, Perrie, Jade, Tom, Liam y sus padres. Podía lograrlo; estaba seguro de que podía.

Una hora más tarde resultó ser que no podía. Porque durante el discurso de su padre vio a una de sus compañeras de clase dirigiéndose a la salida del restaurante con su mano y la de Harry entrelazadas, los ojos del chico enfocados directamente en su culo. Louis iba a gritar sin razón aparente. 

Volvieron media hora después, cuando el postre se estaba sirviendo, y Louis pudo ver claramente que la chica tenía el pelo hecho un lío y que el cuello de Harry estaba de color rosa.

A Louis no le gustó nada eso, y al decir verdad hasta le hizo sentir muy incómodo. Unos minutos más tarde sus padres anunciaron que irían subiendo a las habitaciones con sus hermanas, así que a las nueve de la noche exactamente todos se fueron del restaurante para ir al sótano del hotel, donde se encontraba la piscina. No había asientos suficientes para todos, pero Louis descubrió que a la gente no le importaba compartir el sitio, y se sorprendió al ver que sus compañeros de clase estaban mucho más locos de lo que él creía. 

Eleanor y él ocupaban un diván cerca del bar de la piscina. La chica llevaba un bikini azul y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto. Louis llevaba un bañador con estampado hawaiano de Tommy Hilfiger debajo de sus pantalones, pero su baja autoestima no le permitía quitarse la ropa. Todo el mundo iba con traje de baño excepto él.

Louis sabía que había comido un poco demasiado y podía sentir su barriga luchando para romper el cinturón de sus pantalones. Paseó su mirada por la piscina y vio a Harry justo en frente de él, llevando un bañador amarillo que revelaba sus abdominales y sus tatuajes.

Éste estaba hablando con una chica de su clase, y Louis se estaba enfadando porque las chicas de la escuela privada supuestamente no debían relacionarse con los chicos de la escuela pública, y mucho menos ligar con ellos. Ella se retorcía el pelo con un dedo y sacaba pecho. A Harry eso no parecía molestarle demasiado, porque en vez de prestar atención a lo que ella decía, le estaba mirando los pechos.

Louis suspiró y decidió que era hora de desvestirse, porque era el único que seguía con ropa para ir a una puta gala. Se quitó la americana y se desabrochó los pantalones, dejándolos caer hasta sus tobillos. Luego se quitó los zapatos y los dejó debajo de su silla.

Dejó los pantalones doblados cuidadosamente en el diván, cubiertos por su toalla. Solo le quedaba la camisa para quitarse, así que empezó a desabrocharla con lentitud y se la sacó completamente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y se puso de cara a la piscina, vio a Harry observándolo mientras se mordía el labio. Louis se sintió un poco avergonzado de su físico, así que se giró y le preguntó a Eleanor si quería ir a la piscina con él. 

Ella levantó la vista de su móvil y negó con la cabeza.

“Más tarde, Louis.”

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Le preguntó, acercándose a ella y agachándose para ver que la chica editaba una foto en Instagram, probando diferentes filtros para ver cuál quedaba mejor en su selfie.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y decidió meterse solo. Mojó un poco su pie derecho para comprobar la temperatura, y, después de asegurarse de que el agua estaba suficientemente caliente, se dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras.

El agua llegó hasta su torso mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Liam. El chico observó el ambiente, y llegó a la conclusión de que la gente se divertía de verdad; había un DJ en la esquina haciendo sonar la música por toda la habitación, y todo el mundo estaba en la piscina o cerca de ella con un vaso en la mano, bailando o conversando. La luces habían disminuido su intensidad y la piscina brillaba más que nada.

Louis vio a Harry en una mesa larga dónde había cubos llenos de hielo y champán, con un vaso en la mano y hablando con Zayn.

“¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Zayn?” Louis le preguntó a Liam.

“Me ha pedido que hoy también duerma con él.”

“¿Qué hicisteis la noche del baile?”

“Eh, solo nos besamos porque él estaba muy cansado.”

Louis sonrió para sí mismo, porque, al contrario que su amigo, él le había hecho una paja a Harry. Entre ellos no había ningún concurso, pero como de costumbre el chico prefería jugar con ventaja.

“Para tu información, Harry lleva mirándote cinco minutos.” Le dijo Liam y Louis se sonrojó, lanzando una mirada por encima de su hombro para confirmar que, sí, Harry le estaba observando. Louis apartó sus ojos de los del chico rápidamente y le preguntó a Liam si quería hacer una ronda de chupitos en el bar de la piscina. 

Nadaron a través de el pelotón de gente hasta el bar y se sentaron en las únicas dos sillas que quedaban libres. Pidieron dos chupitos de Tequila, así que después de ponerse la sal en el dorso de la mano, procedieron a beberse el vaso de un tirón.

“Sabes que aún no eres adulto, ¿verdad?”

Louis giró su cabeza y vio a Harry junto a él, el nivel del agua llegándole por debajo de la clavícula. El chico puso los ojos en blanco y Harry le puso la mano en su muslo debajo del agua. 

“Este bañador te sienta muy bien.”

“No lo creo.” Contestó Louis; y sí, tal vez le gustó que Harry le hiciera un cumplido. Pero entonces se preguntó que querría a cambio.

“¿Que quieres?”

“¿A caso necesito tener una razón para hablar contigo?” Harry cuestionó inocentemente.

“Eh, ¿sí?”

“Eso me ha ofendido.” Harry hizo una mueca triste y Louis le apartó la mano, que había subido más de la cuenta. 

“No me toques.”

“La última vez no te quejabas.”

Louis se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les había oído. Pero nadie le prestaba atención, y Liam estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Zayn.

“¿Cuánto tengo que esperar hasta que nos vayamos a las habitaciones?”

“Um, puedes ir cuando quieras.”

“Muy bien, pues entonces, ¿cuánto tengo que esperar hasta que vengas conmigo a mi habitación?”

“¿Qué-qué te hace pensar que haría algo así?”

“El hecho de que casi no te he tocado y ya puedo ver que se te ha puesto dura debajo de ese bañador tan apretado.”

Louis observó su entrepierna, pero no se podía ver nada desde encima del agua.

“Estás mintiendo.”

“¿De verdad?” Harry le preguntó y Louis se bajó de la silla porque una chica quería pedir algo en le bar también.

“Traerán la tarta a medianoche, así que probablemente no saldré de aquí hasta la una.” Louis respondió de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. 

“¿Y cuándo saldrás del armario?” Harry le preguntó, y Louis le tapó la boca con su mano.

Harry rió y le lamió la palma, cómo era de esperar, y Louis se apartó de él.

“Eres asqueroso.”

“Esto de estar en una piscina me gusta mucho, porque así nadie puede ver mis manos.” Le dijo Harry y agarró a Louis por la cintura.

Louis buscó a Eleanor con la mirada, pero estaba demasiado absuelta en su teléfono para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

“Para.” Louis dijo cuando la mano de Harry empezó a bajar hasta la curva de su trasero. De todos modos, no hizo nada para pararlo porque su estómago estaba repleto de mariposas por el tacto de Harry, y quería más. 

“Vale.” Harry le respondió, sorprendentemente, y entonces retiró su mano.

A continuación se dio la vuelta y dejó a Louis allí, observando su espalda.

Harry encontró a la chica que le había hecho una mamada en un rincón de la piscina con dos amigas suyas. No tuvo que decirle nada, simplemente la cogió por la nuca y le dio un morreo en toda regla. 

Cuando Harry había visto a Louis desnudándose al lado del diván, se había puesto tan cachondo que su imaginación se había llenado de imágenes de él mismo follándose a Louis en la piscina, contra la barra del bar. 

Esa noche quería desnudar completamente a Louis, porque su bañador que el chico llevaba dejaba al descubierto sus grandes muslos y su culo perfecto. Y el hecho de que Louis no se diera cuenta de nada, de que fuese tan inocente y no tuviese idea de lo mucho que Harry le deseaba. Su único desea era lamerlo, morderlo y marcarlo completamente hasta que estuviese todo rojo. 

Cuando presionó su paquete contra la pelvis de la chica, ésta sonrió contra sus labios porque probablemente creía que la excitación de Harry la había provocado ella. Oh, si supiese la verdad.

Louis no sabía a quién se le ocurrió la idea, pero una hora más tarde se encontraba en un círculo con veinte personas más, al lado de la piscina. Había dos botellas de Vodka rulando, todos tenían un vaso para chupitos delante, y al parecer estaban jugando a un juego llamado Yo Nunca He. 

El chico estaba un poco confundido- no tenía ni idea de qué iba el juego -pero Zayn había arrastrado a Liam hasta allí, y Liam se había llevado a Louis consigo. Eleanor, Niall, Barbara, Jade, Perrie y Harry también participaban, y a Louis le daba un poco de miedo porque había alcohol por el medio.

“Bien, para los que no sepáis como se juega.” Niall empezó a decir, mirando a todos los alumnos de la escuela de Louis. “Todos diremos algo que hemos hecho, por ejemplo, Yo Nunca He dormido en un tejado, y los que lo hayan hecho deberán beber de su vaso. El juego termina cuando las botellas estén vacías, y el perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador le diga.”

Louis decidió que no le gustaba el juego.

Niall empezó el juego diciendo que nunca había consumido drogas, y obviamente todos bebieron. Media hora después Louis se había enterado de que Eleanor, Liam y él mismo eran los únicos vírgenes que quedaban en su curso. Al parecer su visión de su compañeros de clase era totalmente falsa (de nuevo); no todos eran santos.

Louis se sintió como un perdedor porque Harry se había reído y había sacudido su cabeza (obviamente estaba un poco borracho - iba a ganar seguramente), y eso le había herido más de lo que se esperaba.

“Yo Nunca He sido infiel o he ayudado a alguien a ser infiel.” Dijo Eleanor y Louis casi, casi cogió su vaso, pero por suerte Barbara le dio un codazo en las costillas. 

Harry y Jade bebieron, y Perrie se rascó la nuca intentando disimular. Louis bajó la vista y al ver su barriga se subió el bañador para cubrirla. 

“Yo Nunca He querido follarme a alguien que está jugando tan desesperadamente.” Dijo Niall y todos excepto Louis bebieron. Incluso Eleanor lo hizo. Louis se quedó en estado de shock y se sintió como un mierda por ser tan inexperimentado.

Terminaron el juego veinte minutos más tarde, y no le pilló por sorpresa que Harry ganase y sonriese a Louis maliciosamente, porque tenía derecho a retarle a algo. 

“Te reto a… pasear por la piscina desnudo.”

“¡Ni de broma!” Louis protestó y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como su cara enrojecía. 

“Tienes que hacerlo, son las reglas.” Le dijo Niall y Louis cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

Pero por suerte, el DJ anunció que era oficialmente medianoche, y que la tarta llegaría en cualquier momento.

Así que Louis se levantó del círculo, aliviado de tener una excusa para no cumplir el reto. 

El pastel fue increíble, tal y como le habían prometido, y después de que todos le cantaran cumpleaños feliz apagó las velas, deseando entrar en Oxford. Todos cogieron un trozo e incluso sobró un poco, así que Niall y Barbara decidieron que sería buena idea empezar una lucha de comida. Casi todo el mundo terminó cubierto de tarta y la habitación también acabó muy sucia.

A Louis no le gustaba demasiado estar pringado de pies a cabeza, así que se escapó al baño para lavarse la cara y las manos. Gracias a Dios no se ensució el pelo, sino habría hecho un berrinche. 

La gente empezó a subir a sus habitaciones sobre la una de la madrugada, y Louis era el único que quedaba en la piscina porque tenía que ordenar a algunos empleados del hotel que lo limpiasen todo.

Eleanor ya estaba en su habitación en la sexta planta, medio dormida, cuando Louis entró. 

“Feliz cumpleaños, Louis.” La chica le dedicó una sonrisa cuando salió de la ducha, vestido con su nuevo pijama de algodón azul.

“Gracias.” Le respondió y se metió en la cama con ella.

Se dieron un piquito y Eleanor le dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir. Louis revisaba su Facebook cuando su móvil vibró para indicarle que había recibido un mensaje.

Era de un número que nunca antes había visto, pero reconoció al remitente al instante.

Ven a mi habitacion

Louis:  de dónde has sacado mi número?

Puso a Harry en su lista de contactos y esperó a que contestase. 

Harry:  se lo he robado a Barbara

Louis:  ??? Quiero dormir

Harry:  habitacion 482

Louis rió y puso los ojos en blanco para sí mismo antes de bloquear su teléfono, sin ninguna intención de ir a su habitación.

Cinco minutos más tarde, decidió que no podía dormirse. Pero definitivamente NO se iba a levantar e ir a la habitación de Harry.

No lo haría.

Dándose por vencido, Louis salió de la cama y cogió la tarjeta de la puerta, saliendo de la habitación sigilosamente y cerrando detrás suyo.

Decidió coger el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta para no tener tiempo de pensarse lo que iba a hacer dos veces. No podía creer que lo que estaba haciendo fuese verdad, ir a la habitación de Harry para hacer Dios saber qué. 

Louis llamó a la puerta, pero entonces cambió de idea y estaba a punto de huir cuando Harry abrió la puerta. No llevaba camiseta, solo sus jeans y calcetines.

“Hola.” Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado y retrocediendo para dejar entrar a Louis. 

Cuando éste estuvo dentro de la habitación vio que Harry tenía la tele encendida y estaba bebiéndose una botella de chardonnay.

“¿Has pedido servicio de habitaciones?” Le preguntó Louis cuando Harry cerró la puerta.

“Sí.”

“¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de que mis padres paguen todo lo que consumas?” Le presionó Louis, y Harry negó con su cabeza a pesar de todo, cogiendo un vaso lleno de la mesa.

“¿Quieres?”

“Preferiría no beber después de ti.”

“Te das cuenta de que nos hemos besado, ¿no?” Harry se mofó de él y Louis se mordió el labio, desviando su mirada hasta la televisión.

“¿Así que tu novia se ha quedado dormida?”

Louis asintió y Harry se sentó a su lado, dejando al chico un poco decepcionado porque no estaban haciendo nada… sexual. 

“¿Te has traído a esa chica aquí?” Preguntó entonces Louis, intentando encontrar un tema de conversación.

“¿A cuál?”

“Cualquiera de todas.”

“No.”

“¿Que te ha hecho?”

“Una mamada.”

Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

“¿Estás celoso?” Harry se burló y Louis negó con la cabeza.

“No estaría celoso de una zorra como ella.” Le respondió y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, antes de bajar por completo la voz de la televisión.

El corazón de Louis empezó a latir más rápido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar bien a Harry, porque éste literalmente atacó sus labios, empujando a Louis hasta que estuvo tumbado en la cama.

Louis reaccionó inmediatamente y puso sus manos en la cintura de Harry, mientras el otro chico le cogía por la nuca y acercaba sus cuerpos.

Harry puso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Louis y le acarició la entrepierna. Estaban tendidos en la cama, el cuerpo de Harry cubriendo la mitad del suyo. 

Las manos de Harry bajaron de su cuello hasta su trasero, y le apretaron un cachete, acercando a Louis hacia su cuerpo aún más.

“Levántate.” Le ordenó Harry cuando se separó del chico, dejándole los labios hinchados y mojados.

Louis le obedeció. Harry se sentó en una esquina de la cama y separó las piernas, atrapando a Louis entre ellas. 

La forma en la que Harry observaba a Louis, con una expresión hambrienta y los ojos oscuros, hacía que el pijama de Louis fuese difícil de llevar.

“Quítate esa ridícula camisa.” Le dijo Harry y Louis hizo justamente eso, mencionando que esa camisa valía más que todas sus pertenencias juntas. La desabrochó y la dejó en la cama, sus manos colgando mientras dirigía su mirada a Harry.

Sus largos dedos se hundieron en el cinturón de sus pantalones y los arrastró hasta quitárselos. Louis se sonrojó cuando su pene quedó suspendido en el aire.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior al verlo, porque era más grande de lo que había imaginado (probablemente medía unos dieciocho centímetros), y grueso. Se lamió los labios mientras ponía sus manos en las rodillas del chico, deslizándolas hacia arriba hasta llegar a su trasero. Sus muslos eran fuertes y gruesas y simplemente sus curvas eran para morirse. 

“Joder, tu culo es enorme.”

Le dio la vuelta a Louis para poder verlo mejor, su boca babeando por las vistas. Era redondo y grande y definitivamente el mejor culo que Harry jamás había visto. 

Louis se sonrojó exageradamente, alegrándose de estar tumbado contra la cama porque de esa forma Harry no podía ver lo que le provocaba su mirada. 

“¿Quieres que te chupe tu bonita polla?” Harry le preguntó, dándole la vuelta otra vez. "¿Sí o no?”

La garganta de Louis se secó de repente y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir desesperadamente. 

“Pues entonces siéntate en la cama, venga.” Harry le indicó y Louis siguió sus órdenes.

Harry se puso de rodillas delante de las piernas abiertas de Louis, sujetándose con una mano en su muslo derecho mientras la otra le envolvía el miembro.

Louis gimió por el contacto, porque nadie le había tocado el pene de esa forma y se sentía increíblemente bien. Arqueó su espalda y puso las manos en la cama para aguantarse derecho, mirando a Harry, que le lamió desde la base hasta la punta. 

Harry acogió a Louis entre sus labios, y bajó su cabeza hasta que la punta le llegó al final de la garganta. Era la mejor sensación que jamás había experimentador, y pudo sentir cada músculo en su cuerpo tensándose.

“Harry.” Exhaló Louis y el otro chico levantó la mirada para conectarla con la suya, sus ojos húmedos y verde oscuro. Y, joder, esa era la cosa más excitante que Louis había visto en su vida. Sin pensarlo, alargó una mano hasta el pelo de Harry y la enredó entre sus rizos desordenados. Era muy suave, sorprendentemente, y a Harry pareció gustarle la iniciativa de Louis porque ronroneó alrededor de su miembro. 

Rodeó la punta con su lengua unas pocas veces y se la llevó a la boca, succionando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

“¿Te vas a correr, cariño?” Le preguntó con voz rasgada.

Louis asintió, y pudo sentir su orgasmo formándose cerca de su estómago. Cuando Harry empezó a juguetear con sus pelotas quiso llorar de lo bien que se sentía. 

“Mírame.” Le ordenó Harry en el momento en el que los ojos de Louis se le pusiesen en blanco. 

“Esta es la única ocasión en la que me gusta que pongas los ojos en blanco.” Añadió y Louis habría dicho algo sarcástico de no haber estado ocupado corriéndose en ese mismo instante. Fue tan repentino y abrumador que Louis no pudo hacer nada excepto gemir el nombre de Harry. 

Harry engulló todo lo que Louis le dio, y al acabar se dedicó a masturbarle mientras el mejor orgasmo de su vida terminaba. 

“Feliz cumpleaños.” Harry murmuró contra sus labios cuando se levantó, y se inclinó para besarle.

Entonces se sentó al lado de Louis y se corrió con tan solo unas pocas caricias. Louis aún estaba un poco incomodado por su gran tamaño, y esa era otra cosa en la que Harry le superaba. 

“¿Tienes hambre?” Harry le preguntó y Louis negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, aunque se habría comido un helado o algo por el estilo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado, y se levantó para coger el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

“Escoge lo que quieras.” Le dijo a Louis, que se rió.

“Al fin y al cabo lo pagaré yo.”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se tendió en la cama, observando el techo. Louis le dijo que quería soufflé de chocolate y Harry no pudo evitar reírse de él por ello. 

Cuando llegó su pedido Louis se escondió en el baño para que nadie le viese. Aprovechó el momento para mirarse en el espejo; su cuello estaba rojo y sus mejillas rosadas, y nunca había estado tan desarreglado como en aquel instante. 

Cuando se aseguró de que tenía vía libre volvió a la habitación para ver a Harry sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, comiéndose alguna especie de croissant que Louis quería probar durante el desayuno. 

Se sentó al lado de Harry y vieron una película mientras comían, en ocasiones burlándose de los actores. 

“Debería volver a mi habitación.” Dijo Louis sobre las tres de la madrugada, cuando la película terminó.

“Podrías dormir aquí.”

“¿Y si Eleanor se despierta?”

Louis se sorprendió a sí mismo por no denegar la propuesta de inmediato. 

“¿Es eso un problema?” Le preguntó Harry y Louis suspiró.

Para ser sinceros, estaba demasiado cansado para ni siquiera intentar salir de la cama, así que simplemente se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Harry fue al baño primero y salió unos minutos más tarde, oliendo a jabón y dentífrico.

Habían permanecido tumbados en la cama durante Dios sabe cuánto (puede que fuesen minutos, pero parecían horas), cuando de repente Harry se dio la vuelta para encararse con Louis. 

“¿Que ocurre?” Louis le preguntó y Harry sacudió su cabeza antes de coger con cuidado al chico por el cuello y juntar sus bocas. Louis suspiró contra sus labios y Harry puso su pierna derecha sobre la cintura de Louis para acercárselo a su cuerpo.

El beso no fue rudo o impetuoso como de costumbre; fue lento y perezoso, como si nadie les estuviese metiendo prisa y tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. 

Y era raro para Louis sentirse de ese modo, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación y pudiese hacer lo que quisiera.

Era aterrador, pero le gustaba, y inconscientemente deseó que esa sensación no acabase nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, como podéis ver la historia está empezando a cobrar forma; creedme cuando os digo que os esperan muchas sorpresas en los próximos updates ;) Dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios, a ver si os podéis imaginar como evolucionará el "romance" entre los chicos.
> 
> Bueno, a parte de eso quería darle las gracias a Taolee, la escritora de este fántastico one shot: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3270482 (entre tú y yo; no tenia ni idea de como traducir la escena hot y esto ha sido mi salvación). ¡¡Id todos a mandarle mucho amor!!
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo, 
> 
> -Laura xx


	9. La primera pizza

Louis se despertó a las siete de la madrugada ese mismo día y se quedó sorprendido durante unos segundos al ver a Harry durmiendo en el otro lado de la cama con las sábanas a sus pies.

Salió de la cama rápidamente y volvió a su habitación, principalmente para que Eleanor no descubriese que había dormido sola esa noche, o dónde había estado Louis en vez de estar con ella.

Todo lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes con Harry le recorría la mente mientras permanecía tendido en la cama, esperando a que la chica se despertara. 

Entonces se dio cuenta de que hoy era su cumpleaños, y Navidad el día siguiente. Eso le hizo sentir mejor y dejó de darle tanta importancia a la situación. 

Eleanor se despertó a las nueve más o menos, y todo el mundo debía salir del hotel antes del mediodía. Cuando vio a Harry en la recepción, el otro chico le guiñó el ojo y lo único que Louis pudo hacer fue girar su cabeza.

Esa había sido sin duda la mejor noche de su vida, y las imágenes se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su cerebro. 

Él y su familia celebraron la cena de Nochevieja como de costumbre, y sus hermanas se fueron a la cama ansiosas y emocionadas. Louis sabía que probablemente iba a recibir un montón de dinero por Navidad, ya que ya le habían dado su coche. 

Louis tenía razón, porque la mañana siguiente encontró un sobre con su nombre escrito en él debajo del árbol, al lado de una bolsa llena de caramelos de azúcar belgas. No le sorprendió encontrar una tarjeta de crédito nueva dentro. También contenía un papel con el PIN y otros detalles. a small printed out paper in there too, with the PIN number and other details.

Les dio las gracias a sus padres y su padre le hizo saber que cada mes ingresaría treinta mil pounds en la cuenta, para que Louis pudiese ahorrar para el futuro. De todos modos, el chico ya lo tenía todo planeado; compraría una casa en Londres, y luego una casita de playa en Canvey Island, para poder tener ese yate con el que siempre había soñado. 

Más tarde empezó a nevar y el tiempo no mejoró en dos días, cuando Barbara le llamó para hacerle saber que los otros querían salir a comer.

Louis se inventó una excusa para sus padres, y les dijo que se iba a casa de Eleanor. Se puso un polo de Lacoste celeste, unos jeans azules y su chaqueta de cuero de Burberry. Decidió usar sus converse porque no pudo encontrar las botas.

Habían quedado en un restaurante chino que estaba en el centro comercial, y a Louis nunca se le hubiese ocurrido ir a ese sitio, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ser más tolerante. Todos los del grupo estaban allí, incluidas Jade y Perrie - a Louis eso no le molestaba en absoluto porque las dos chicas eran graciosas y estaban enamoradas. Debería haber echado de menos a Eleanor, al menos un poquito, pero no lo hizo.

“¿Que vamos a hacer la noche de Fin de Año?” Preguntó Niall después de haber pedido la comida.

Louis estaba sentado ente Niall y Liam, justo en frente de Harry, y esa iba a ser su primera vez probando comida china.

“Fiesta en tu casa, ¿no?” Le preguntó Zayn y Niall se encogió de hombros.

“Yo estoy de acuerdo si vosotros estáis de acuerdo.”

“Es lo que hacemos cada año, Niall.” Dijo Harry y a todos les pareció bien la idea de hacer la fiesta en casa de Niall.

Normalmente Louis iba a Times Square con su familia en su jet privado para poder ver todo el espectáculo organizado. Y aunque hubiese preferido pasar el último día del año en casa de Niall (¿desde cuándo quería hacer ese tipo de cosas?), sabía que no había forma de escaparse de su viaje a América.

“¿Queréis que traiga María?” Preguntó Harry mientras la camarera les servía las bebidas. La chica le miro con malos ojos, pero Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta. 

“Sí puedes, sí. Pero les he dicho a todos que se traigan la suya, así que…” Le respondió Niall y bebió un trago de Coca Cola. 

“¿Vas a venir, Louis?” Le preguntó Barbara cuando llegó la comida y todo el mundo empezó a zampar con efusividad. 

Louis levantó la vista de su plato y sorprendentemente no supo que responder. 

“Eh… no lo sé. Bueno, en teoría me voy de vacaciones con mi familia.”

“¿A dónde?” Le preguntó Zayn y Louis supo que Harry se reiría de su respuesta. 

“Um, a Times Square.”

Harry soltó una carcajada. “¿En qué? ¿Vuestro jet privado?” Se burló. 

“Exactamente.”

“¿Lo dices en serio?”

“¡No te rías!” Protestó Louis y Harry sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a su comida. 

Louis se sintió avergonzado porque Harry se había reído de él delante de todos. No podía creerse que le importara lo que esa gente pensara de él.

“Creo que podría escaquearme.” Dijo unos minutos más tarde, y de repente todos le miraron. “Si me dejan quedarme en casa podríamos hacer la fiesta ahí.”

Espera, ¿qué?

“¿Lo dices enserio?” Preguntó Niall, emocionado.

Louis se encogió de hombros y asintió, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran casi nulas.

“Pero aún no puedo prometer nada.”

“¡Eso sería una puta pasada, tu casa es enorme!” Continuó Niall con la boca llena. “Y podríamos poner la música a todo volumen sin que nadie se quejase.”

Louis se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por haber propuesto la idea, era como si empezara a encajar en su nuevo grupo de amigos. Lo que era por partes iguales confuso y emocionante. 

Después de comer y dejar el dinero en la mesa, Niall sugirió ir al parque que había al lado de la escuela para acabar los dos porros que le quedaban. 

Louis se dio cuenta de que era un poco raro que cada vez que se juntaban todos, alguien estaba bebiendo/borracho perdido o fumando porros. No le molestaba particularmente, pero era un cambio drástico pasar de escuchar música clásica y comer salmón empanizado a eso.

Aún no estaba seguro de si le gustaba ese cambio. 

Louis se sentó en uno de los columpios mientras el resto se sentaban en el suelo cubierto de nieve o en el banco al lado de los columpios. Perrie se sentó a su lado mientras los otros encendían los porros.

“Chicos, todo lo que hacéis es fumar y beber.” Dijo Louis y Harry le miró mal.  
“Es mejor que hacer deberes y escuchar a Sebastian Mozart.” Replicó Harry mientras exhalaba el humo. 

“Primero, eso no es verdad, y segundo, es Sebastian Bach.”

“Claro que ibas a responder eso.”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Louis quiso darle una bofetada para quitarle esa expresión de la cara.

“Deja de mirarme así, idiota.” Le espetó Louis cuando Harry no paraba de mirarle con los ojos nublados. 

“No te estoy mirando.”

Louis no dijo nada más durante el rato que pasaron en el parque. Se fueron a las cinco, cuando empezó a oscurecer y vieron que iba a nevar.

Todo el mundo excepto Harry y él (que suerte, de verdad) se fue en la dirección opuesta, así que Louis terminó andando por la calle con Harry a su izquierda.

“¿Te vas a casa?” Le preguntó Harry cuando pasaron una manzana. Louis no podía creer que estuviese andando por encima de la nieve con sus zapatos, y además por la noche. 

“Supongo. Creo que voy a pedir un taxi, no sé como llegar a mi casa desde aquí.”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

“Como no dejes de hacer eso se te van a quedar los ojos en blanco de verdad.” Harry lo hizo de nuevo solo para molestar a Louis. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio al chico resoplando frustradamente.

“Tengo hambre.” Declaró de repente y paró delante de un restaurante llamado ‘PIZZA’ decorado con lucecitas naranja. 

“¿Ya?”

Louis también se paró, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Harry señaló el cartel.

“Voy a pedir una pizza. Ven conmigo, si quieres; eso de no haberla probado nunca es un delito.”

“Aquí dentro huele raro.” Le dijo Louis cuando entraron en la tienda.

“Huele bien. ¿O es que tu nariz de niño rico no tolera los olores del pueblo llano?”

“Eres insoportable.”

“Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando tenía tu polla en mi boca.” Le replicó Harry y Louis se puso rojo, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien le había oído. Había una pareja de viejitos en una de las esquinas sorbiendo chocolate caliente, otro grupo de adultos justo en el medio de la tienda y dos chicas en una mesa de atrás.

Se sentaron el uno en frente del otro en una mesa cerrada que harry había escogido, y Louis se preguntó si la comida sería buena o no, guiándose por la apariencia de los clientes y los precios..

“La comida es un poco barata, ¿no?” Preguntó mientras leía el menú. 

“De eso se trata .”

“Creo que no me quedan billetes pequeños.” Dijo Louis y Harry meneó su cabeza, exasperado.

“Puedo pagar por los dos.”

“Lo dices como si tuvieras dinero.”

“No soy tan pobre, Louis.”

“Bueno, ¿que puedo pedir?”

“Normalmente pido la pizza de pepperoni.” Respondió Harry y Louis lo buscó en el menú. 

Antes de pedir la comida se sacó su iPhone del bolsillo y buscó cuántas calorías contenía una pizza de pepperoni entera.

“¿Qué haces?” Le preguntó Harry.

“¡¿Hay ciento ochenta-y-una calorías en un trozo de pizza?!” Preguntó Louis anonadado.

“¿Pero que - y eso qué importa?”

“¡Claro que importa! Eso son… casi dieciséis mil calorías.”

“¿No tienes ningún trastorno alimenticio, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Harry y Louis frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué? ¡No!”

“Estás demasiado obsesionado con lo que comes y no engordar como para no tener uno.”

“Harry, no tengo ningún trastorno alimenticio.”

“¿Entonces por que te importa tanto todo eso?”

“Es la costumbre.” Respondió Louis y dejó su móvil en la mesa. “No me hace falta un culo todavía más grande.”

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron hasta el teléfono del chico.

“Te lo robaré cuando no estés mirando.” Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y Louis se lo habría tomado enserio si no le hubiese visto la cara. 

El camarero llegó en aquel momento y tomó nota de sus pedidos (Louis terminó cogiéndose lo mismo que Harry), y Louis no pudo evitar darse cuenta de como Harry observaba al chico mientras iba hacia la cocina. 

“¿Te gusta?” Preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

“¿Quién? ¿Aquel tío? No mucho. Bueno, probablemente me lo follaré algún día si me aburro.”

“Oh, ¿y se puede saber que es lo que haces todos los días para no aburrirte?” Louis le preguntó en tono burlón y Harry se inclinó hacia él, poniendo los codos en la mesa. 

“Tú me mantienes ocupado.”

El chico se quedó en blanco al oír eso. “¿Y-yo?”

Harry se encogió de hombros. “Eres interesante.”

Louis no supo como sentirse respecto a eso. Nunca le habían definido como interesante, y la verdad es que le gustó (un poco).

“Creía que era un rico pelmazo.” Respondió, arqueando una ceja.

“Eso fue antes de verte la polla.”

“No te da vergüenza nada, ¿no?”

Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, recostándose en el asiento de piel. 

“¿Sigues creyendo que el sexo solo debería practicarse después del matrimonio?”

Louis asintió.

“Entre un hombre y su esposa, como dice la Biblia.”

“¿Y dice algo la Biblia de dejar que el chico al que supuestamente odias te la chupe?”

“No.” Admitió Louis, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada hasta la mesa.

“O sea que no has hecho nada con tu novia a parte de besarla.” Concluyó Harry .

“¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir como un perdedor a propósito?”

“Solo he preguntado, nada más.”

“Sí, solo hemos hecho eso.”

“¿Y no quieres más? ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de hacer algo más con ella?”

“No, no con ella.” Respondió Louis y Harry sonrió de lado.

“¿Así que sí que harías más cosas conmigo?”

“Yo no he dicho eso. Deja de retorcer mis palabras.”

“Preferiría hacerte retorcer de otra forma.” Contestó Harry y Louis sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda porque. Joder. Y había pillado la broma, bien por él.

“¡Deja de pervertir todo lo que digo!” Le dijo a Harry.

“Eres tu el que ha pensado en algo sucio, depravado.” Harry replicó con una sonrisa torcida y entonces el camarero les dejó las pizzas en la mesa.

“Lo has dicho a propósito.”

“Tienes razón.”

Louis observó aquella cosa redonda y gigante que tenía en frente.

“Pruébala, no te morderá.” Le dijo Harry.

“Está grasienta y huele raro.”

“Huele bien.”

Harry cogió uno de los trozos con la mano y mordió la punta. 

“¿Te la comes con las manos? ¿Como la hamburguesa y las patatas fritas?” Cuestionó Louis, poniéndose una servilleta en el regazo para no mancharse los pantalones.

“La cosas que te puedes comer con las manos son las mejores.” Respondió Harry. “Incluyendo una polla.”

Louis le habría dicho que dejara de hacer bromas sucias, pero esa le hizo reír.

“Venga, prueba un poco.”

Louis abrió la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco a su pizza. 

“Está muy buena.” Reconoció.

Al final se comió su ración entera en veinte minutos, y se avergonzó un poco después, ya que Harry lo había presenciado todo. 

“Estoy a punto de reventar.” Dijo acariciándose la barriga por encima de su polo, que se había hinchado. “No vas a pensar que soy un cerdo por haberme comido esto, ¿no?”

“¿Desde cuando te importa lo que yo piense de ti?” Le preguntó Harry después de terminarse su Coca Cola. 

Louis no le respondió; en vez de eso se desabrochó el cinturón y suspiró contentamente. Esa pizza era una de las cosas más buenas que se había comido, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Harry.

Pagaron la comida y después de recoger el cambio salieron del restaurante para ver que ya era de noche y estaba nevando mucho. Louis quedó fascinado al ver los copos de nieve cayendo a la luz de las farolas.

Harry se puso la chaqueta naranja que llevaba ligada a la cintura, y Louis se quejó porque sus orejas se le estaban congelando.

Pararon en una tienda de ropa que era demasiado barata desde el punto de vista de Louis, pero decidió no decir nada porque en serio necesitaba algo para cubrirse las orejas. 

Sus únicas opciones eran unas orejeras o una especie de saco de lana que Harry llamó ’gorro’. Louis decidió coger lo segundo porque también le cubría el pelo.

“Parezco un vagabundo.” Dijo Louis al ponérselo y mirarse en el espejo. 

“No es verdad, yo tengo cinco como este.”

“A eso es a lo que me refiero.”

Cruzaron la calle de la tienda y Louis reconoció la hilera de casitas dónde vivía Harry. 

“Debería pedir un taxi.” Dijo cuando al fin harry se paró delante de su casa. Estaba hecha de ladrillos, con una ventana en el piso de arriba y una en el de abajo. Parecía pequeña y estrecha.

“Puedes pasar y llamar desde dentro, si quieres.”

“¿No está tu madre?”

Harry negó con la cabeza. “Tiene el turno de noche.”

“Son las siete.”

“No está en casa, Louis.”

“No me vas a violar si entro en tu casa, ¿verdad?” Preguntó mientras Harry abría la puerta.

“Vaya, has descubierto mi plan.” Dijo Harry sarcásticamente y entró en la casa.

Louis cerró la puerta y observó el interior mientras Harry echaba el pestillo. Había dos puertas en la planta principal, una que llevaba a una pequeña sala de estar y otra que llevaba a la (aún más pequeña) cocina. Las escaleras estaban justo al lado de la segunda habitación, y probablemente llegaban hasta los dormitorios. 

“Voy a cambiarme.” Le dijo Harry y Louis le siguió hasta la primera planta, sin tan siquiera pedirle permiso.  
El baño estaba justo al lado de las escaleras y de un dormitorio con una cama doble en él. Harry se metió en la habitación de en frente.

“Tu casa es pequeña.” Comentó Louis.

“Ya lo sé.”

El cuarto de Harry era definitivamente todo lo opuesto al de Louis. Había una cama de matrimonio desecha en una esquina debajo de la ventana, un escritorio con un portátil prehistórico encima y un armario de madera contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. La habitación estaba echa un lío; había ropa por todos lados: en la cama, en la silla, en el escritorio y en el suelo. Extrañamente, todo olía a colonia y a Harry, lo que mejoraba un poco el estado general del ambiente.

“¿Es eso el cesto de la ropa sucia?” Preguntó Louis y señaló el cubo blanco que había al lado del armario.

“Sí.”

Y sin más dilación, mientras Harry buscaba algo para ponerse, Louis empezó a recoger todas las prendas de ropa que no estaban en su sitio y las puso en el cesto.

“¿Enserio me estás limpiando la habitación?” Le preguntó Harry asked y se quitó sus jeans.

“No soporto este desorden.” Louis le respondió.

Harry se puso unos sweatpants grises y una camiseta blanca. 

“¿Quieres hacerme la cama de paso? ¿O no sabes hacer eso porque tienes criadas que te ahorran el esfuerzo?” Preguntó Harry.

“Em… creo que puedo hacerlo.”

Harry se rió sarcásticamente, sin creérselo.

“¿Puedo colgar mi chaqueta en tu silla?” Preguntó Louis mientras se quitaba el gorro. 

“Claro.”

Harry se estaba burlando de él, como de costumbre.

“No tienes porque reírte de alguien que está intentando ser educado.” Le dijo Louis y se dirigió del escritorio a la cama. 

Louis arregló las sábanas hasta que quedaron finas y sin arrugas, inclinándose para estirar el edredón. Estaba a punto de volver a ponerse derecho cuando sintió a Harry presionando su pelvis contra su espalda. 

Inhaló profundamente y se levantó como si nada. Era fácil hacer ver que las acciones de Harry no le afectaban, al menos hasta que éste le cogió la cintura con sus enormes manos y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

“Me encantaría empotrarte contra el escritorio y follárte.” Le dijo Harry y le dio la vuelta.

“Pero ahora mismo preferiría tenerte de rodillas delante mío.”

A Louis se le abrieron los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Odiaba que Harry siempre tuviese ese efecto sobre él.

“Pero yo no sé como - eh. Hacer eso.”

“Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes.” Harry le tranquilizó y se apoyó en el escritorio. 

Louis inspiró profundamente y se puso de rodillas delante del otro chico, levantando la mirada.

“Quítame los pantalones.” Le instruyó Harry y Louis siguió sus indicaciones, quitándole también los boxers. Se mordió el labio al ver que el miembro de Harry ya estaba erecto del todo. 

“¿Te gusta esto? ¿Que mi polla esté así de dura por ti?” Le preguntó Harry y Louis sintió un cosquilleó por todo el cuerpo al oír esas palabras. 

Puso su mano izquierda en el pequeño muslo de Harry y usó la otra para envolverle el pene.

Una de las manos de Harry se puso encima de la de Louis y lentamente guió sus manos entrelazadas arriba y abajo, enseñándole a Louis como se hacía. 

“Lo que no puedas cubrir con la boca cúbrelo con la mano.”  
Louis obedeció y se sorprendió al notar lo suave que se sentía el miembro de Harry contra sus labios, y luego en su boca. 

“Joder.” Suspiró Harry y tuvo que mirar el techo un momento. 

Louis cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo creó un ritmo entre su mano y su boca, parando para respirar mientras succionaba la punta. Harry era grande y grueso, pero a Louis le encantó la sensación de tenerlo en la boca.

Las manos de Harry se enredaron en el pelo de Louis y le guiaron un poco más hacia adelante, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo.

“Mírame a los ojos.”

La voz de Harry se había puesto ronca y Louis no pudo evitar hacerle caso. Conectó su mirada con la de Harry y continuó complaciéndole.

“Mierda, baja la cabeza todo lo que puedas.”

Louis abrió su boca aún más y se llevó el miembro de Harry hasta la garganta, dónde empezó a acariciar su campanilla.

“Buen chico.” Harry le elogió y Louis se relajó un poco, orgulloso de sí mismo y acercándose a Harry. 

A partir de ahí simplemente dejó que el otro chico penetrara su boca hasta que literalmente se atragantó.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Harry y le levantó la barbilla a Louis para observarle. Louis asintió y enroscó sus dedos alrededor de Harry otra vez, decidido a hacer que se corriese.

“Estoy a punto de - tienes que parar.”

“Pero no quiero.” Respondió Louis y miró a Harry mientras le masturbaba. 

“No creo que quieras que me corra en tu boca.”

“¿Por que no?”

“Porque no podrás tragártelo todo y antes deberías buscar cuántas calorías contiene.”

Louis se lamió los labios y asintió, pidiéndole a Harry que se corriera en su cara. Harry se sorprendió, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Ensució a Louis en toda la cara, las mejillas, la frente, y todo lo demás.

Después de que Harry le quitara el líquido de los ojos, Louis parpadeó lentamente, levantando la cabeza. Harry maldijo al verle cubierto de su corrida y con los labios rojos e hinchados, muy impresionado.

“¿Lo he hecho bien?”

“Sí.” Dijo Harry y en el momento en el que Louis se levantó le puso una mano en los pantalones mientras le sujetaba la cintura con la otra. 

Le hizo una paja rápida y en dos minutos Louis ya se estaba corriendo.

“Parece ser que rezar ya no es lo único que haces de rodillas.” Comentó Harry mientras se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo, y Louis se mordió el labio.

“Deberías pedir un taxi.”

Louis asintió y buscó el teléfono en su lista de contactos. Llamó a la compañía y rápidamente se puso la chaqueta después de colgar. 

Harry le acompañó hasta la puerta principal para cerrar con llave cuando Louis se fue, y le recordó que pidiese a sus padres lo de la fiesta de Fin de Año.

Louis llegó a su casa a las nueve y les dijo a sus padres que no se había quedado a dormir en casa de Eleanor porque se había olvidado sus cosas. Cómo no, los dos se lo creyeron. 

Mencionó lo de la fiesta el día siguiente, cuando estaban desayunando y su padre dijo que se irían de vacaciones el lunes.

“Esto, ¿puedo pedir un favor, padre?” Preguntó Louis, cogiendo su magdalena. 

“Por supuesto. ¿Qué ocurre?”

“Eh… ¿Me preguntaba si podría quedarme en casa este Fin de Año? Dejadme terminar, por favor. Tengo muchos deberes extra de álgebra y Liam va a dar una fiesta ese día. Y este trimestre mis notas han ido bien, además, ya tengo dieciocho años.”

Su padre le miró escépticamente y Louis aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba el veredicto. No estaba seguro de como reaccionaría su familia. 

“¿Tu que opinas, Helen?” Su padre le preguntó a su madre.

“Creo que deberíamos dejarle. Al fin y al cabo, la escuela le va maravillosamente y ya es mayor, puede cuidarse a sí mismo y a sus amigos.”

“De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte en casa, pero si noto algún cambio en tu rendimiento escolar o en tu actitud, te confiscaré el coche.” Su padre le advirtió y Louis sonrió.

“Gracias. Ah, y otra cosa. Creo -y solo creo- que las criadas no harán falta el 31 y el 1 porque yo estaré en casa de Liam.”

“Claro que no harán falta.”

Louis sonrió, aliviado, y se terminó el desayuno rápidamente para poder correr hacia su habitación y coger el móvil. 

Abrió su WhatsApp (Niall se lo había instalado para poder meterlo en el grupo) y escribió un mensaje para sus amigos. 

Louis: podemos hacer la fiesta en mi casa el miércoles ! :)

Niall: ERES EL PUTO AMO!

Barbara: como lo has conseguido?

Louis les he dicho que me quedare en casa de Liam

Liam: :))

Niall: a quien puedo invitar?

Louis: a todos los que hubieses invitado a tu casa

Niall: nadie de tu escuela?

Louis se mordió el labio y decidió que no quería arriesgarse a que alguien se chivase. 

Louis:    solo Liam Barbara Jade y Perrie

Perrie: :*

Jade: siiii!! :D

Niall: voy a mandar un difundido a todos ahora mismo! gracias tio

Niall le envió el emoji que mandaba un beso y Louis se rió antes de apagar su móvil e ir hasta su escritorio. Tenía deberes extra para hacer. 

Mientras resolvía ecuaciones no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que iba a dar una fiesta de verdad. Por primera vez se sentía como un adolescente normal que se lo pasaba bien y tenía amigos que le querían por su forma de ser y no sólo por su dinero y su estatus. 

Le encantaba.


End file.
